我找你 Wo Zhao Ni
by Kraele and Bremon
Summary: Title: "I'll Look for you." Years before the events of Nightfall, Acolyte Sousuke was captured by corsairs while on a ship and was placed in the keeping of a rugged pirate who claimed him for his own. Slash. M for later chapters. Sousuke/2OMCs
1. Under the Istani Sun

A/N: Ahh, I've been planning this one for a while. I love Sousuke so much, he's one of the cutest heroes. And I don't think there's enough slash in the GW file. That being said, this isn't one of my better chapters, but the story had to start somewhere! It's sappiness rivals the "Why, Midna? Why?" story in my archives. It will get better, though! Just stick with me! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the near future (and this time I mean it! _). I hope Sousuke's behavior isn't OOC in this or anything. BUT ENOUGH WITH MY INSECURITIES!!

Disclaimer: Guild Wars and Sousuke are owned by PlayNC and...whoever else owns Guild Wars. ArenaNet, I s'pose. ;D

This first section has dialogue from the game. I'll denote the section with a * at the beginning and end.

* * *

*"Jin! Acolyte Jin!"

A warm greeting that elicited a flash of irritation in her eyes. Jin's voice remained casual. "What is it, Sousuke?"

He smiled, eyes glowing like an overly eager puppy, making Jin sick to look at him for too long. Sousuke was unusually cheerful for someone just beaten in battle by a monk half a foot smaller than him. "What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"That Sunspear leader, of course!" He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in Elona.

Jin waved her hand vaguely, whether to shoo Sousuke or to brush away the matter, she wasn't sure. "Nice moves. Has potential."

Sousuke's expression deflated slightly. "That's it?"

"That's enough."

Jin watched him survey the sunset over the high, Istani hills. The light tinting his brown hair a russet red.

He shook his head at her answer, "Something is going on here in Elona. I can feel it in my bones." He touches the space over his ribs almost absentmindedly. "This Sunspear is going to be a big part of it."

Jin shrugged. "If you say so. I'm just looking for someone to learn from. It is the Zaishen way."

Looking back at her, Sousuke's eyes were wounded. For some reason, Jin couldn't muster any sympathy.

"There is nothing about the Zaishen way that says we can't be enthusiastic about what we do," He said, earnestly.

"OK." Wasn't this conversation over yet?

The sarcasm either flew over his head or was thrown away indefinitely. The eagerness returned to his smile. "Field General Hayao will allow this Sunspear to train one of us. I hope I am chosen."

"I hope so, too."

Sousuke blinked, surprised, then he broke into a grin. "Thank you."

A smirk bloomed over Jin's face, "Then I won't have to listen to you jabbering on."

She turned and strode away too quickly to see his reaction.

Sousuke, of course, was shocked and not a little bit miffed. A woman ten years younger than him had just insulted him. "What did you just say?"*

***

Sousuke watched Jin's retreating form disappear into the fading light over the field and groaned softly to himself. His adventure in Elona was not going as he had hoped. A tentative hand touched his shoulder and he turned to face the bewilderingly large hazel eyes of the Sunspear general. Her tiny frame was typical of healing monks, with ribbons that curled around her blond hair buns to frame the sides of her face. She didn't have the look of a warrior, but she could order her troops to fight for her. It was the only way she could have defeated him, he was sure. Of this he was sure, if he was chosen as General Falls' apprentice, he would do whatever he could to learn from her example. This was one opportunity he didn't want to miss for all the platinum in Kaineng.

Remembering his manners in front of a superior, he quickly bowed. "It was an honor to do battle with you, my lady."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt," She said, her voice soft and lyrical. "Koss's sword is sharp."

She looked over her shoulder to smile fondly at a burly man with bushy black hair who was sitting on a nearby rock and sharpening his swords with leather made from Iboga hide.

"I am uninjured, but thank you for your concern," Sousuke said. He wondered if this Sunspear leader had heard his admiring words to Jin, about her being important to Elona.

The look in her eyes was nothing short of warmth, however. "Let's head back to Kamadan. These plains are dangerous after dark."

"Of course, my lady," Sousuke said, agreeably, and he followed her back to the sparkling city, his disastrous words with Jin pushed back into his mind.

As it turned out, General Lydia Falls had come from the Tyrian continent, specially recruited by Kormir to assist with invading corsairs and some issue that the Sunspears were dealing with in the archaeological sites of western Istan. Things had turned very serious when the Zaishen Order were alerted, but so far, any news of the situation had been passed solely between those of a higher rank than Sousuke.

In Kamadan, a pair of of richly dressed servants showed him to a modest chamber in the building that the Zaishen had made their temporary headquarters in Istan. What he had seen in the city so far amazed him, as different as it was from the cramped, debilitated structures in Kaineng or the dazzling colors that made up the royal district. Kamadan's architecture blended with nature, placing fountains every one hundred feet and allowing wide-leafed plants to grow at the feet of their tall statues.

He thanked the servants and they left him alone to await word of the general's decision. It was late in the evening now and the sun had fully set, various insects buzzing their songs in the air. The breeze coming in from the open floor-to-ceiling window was cool, but the sun-baked stones of the floor and the lining of the window sill gave off the heat they had saved from the sun, making Sousuke sweat after the exertion of battle and walking.

He dumped his bag of scarce possessions on the bed and stripped off the blue elementalist overcoat. It crumpled to the floor with a rush of air and just as it landed, a folded sheet of parchment slipped out of one if the inner pockets. Sousuke blinked and picked it up curiously. The paper was worn and the creases tender, so much that he had to take care in unfolding it so that it didn't tear apart in his hands. The handwriting was untidy as if it was written in haste.

_Mouse,_

_Now that we're both free from the Captain's fire-imp nest of a ship, I am no longer your Master. My old mates won't touch you any more. I'm off to be my own captain as the sea has always intended and I'm letting you free to go off on your own; whether you want to be with the Zaishen or not, whether we will be enemies or not. But know this, mouse, if you want to go back to their little order, you'll need your little headband back, and if you want it, you will have to come and find me._

The signature at the bottom was in Vabbian. Sousuke couldn't read it, but he knew notwithstanding who had written it. His heartache from the past two years had forced him to try and forget, but he couldn't deny the wave of memories that came back to him now.

Two years of remembering, two years of searching relentlessly, even while finishing his studies with the Zaishen, for the one who held his heart in his palm along with who knew how many jewels and doubloons. From the dock-slums of Cantha to the shores of Kryta. And still nothing.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"I _have_ been searching for you," He whispered to the note. "Where else should I go?"

He gently folded it back up and pressed the edge against his forehead.

"Kharim..."

A knock at the door made him jump to his feet and look around wildly for a place to hide the note. _As if there was a need,​_ he reminded himself. No doubt no one would know the context anyway. He slipped it underneath his bag and opened the door.

General Falls and a female necromancer (probably one of her officers) stood at the door with the news that he had been chosen as her apprentice. He had never said "thank you" or bowed so many times in his life. The monk pretty much reciprocated each one.

"I will be grateful to have your service. I'm just sorry for disturbing you so late."

"You didn't disturb me at all. I wasn't doing anything really."

Their faces were the same shades of pink. The necromancer rolled her eyes and handed Sousuke a pile of tanned garments.

"This is your Elite Sunspear Armor. You can wear it while you travel with us."

_Elite_ Sunspear Armor? This was more than he could have asked for.

"I will do whatever you want of me, ma'am," he said.

"Please, just call me Lydia," The monk smiled.

They left Sousuke to his own excited thoughts, and just for one night, his excitement was able to drive away the memories lurking with the note hidden on the bed. At least it would give him some peace for a little while.


	2. On the Docks of Kaineng

A/N: I'm more pleased with this chapter than the last. At least this has some substance to it! The dervish in this chapter belongs to a friend on GW and the character's name is xxAcolytexx, which will make things tricky here because he doesn't really have a name. I'll see if I can squeeze out a name from the guy so that I don't have to keep referring to him as "the dervish." XD

Disclaimer: Guild Wars and Sousuke belong to ArenaNet. The OMCs belong to their respective owners.

Feedback: Ohyah!!

* * *

Two Years Previous

There was nothing quite like the docks of Kaineng in the evening. Yes, the area was adjacent to the slums that sprawled nearby and you could see towers of the shambling structures in the distance, but the city's ministers were merciful enough to invest in lights and refurbishments that made the worn wood at least halfway presentable around the ships.

Now that the Zaishen Order was using the dock, the air was filled with the sound of clanking metal as spears and heavy ceremonial decorations were loaded onto the ship that would take Sousuke and the rest of the graduates to the Isle of the Nameless for them to be officially accepted into the Order. Most of the graduates had been studying at Shing Jea Monastery for the past ten years. The rest of their class had gone their separate ways, either going home to their families or finding work in the main city. Some even went to serve Emporer Kisu as new soldiers of the Imperial Army. Sousuke's eyes, however, had been set on the Zaishen since his childhood hearing tales of their exploits from his father, and it was to them he kept his focus.

He leaned on the guardrail with his luggage beside him, watching workers cart golden statues twice his size depicting Lyssa and Melandru over the long boardwalk and onto the ship. The lanterns of their escorts bobbed in the darkness like fireflies. Merchants who saw an opportunity for more business around the wealthier members of the order tried to entice passersby with jewel-encrusted weapons or fish smoked and dried to be ship rations. Sousuke, who couldn't stand the smell of seafood, politely declined their offers when they shoved full nets of cod and perch in his face. He quietly munched on a roll while waiting for the signal for the students to begin boarding the ship.

Among the crowd of people on the docks was a man with deeply tanned skin and blue, fur-lined armor that left his shoulders bare in a style Sousuke wasn't familiar with. A metal lion's head with a roaring mouth covered his midsection. He seemed to notice the lounging elementalist and came closer, a smile coloring his handsome features underneath his hood. Not that Sousuke could choose out what was handsome on a man, mind you.

"Excuse me, but are you one of the students going on this ship?" He said, stepping beside Sousuke and holding his hand out in greeting.

"Yes, Acolyte Sousuke, or at least I hope to be soon." Sousuke straightened up and clasped the firm grip.

"Ah..." The man cocked and eyebrow and leaned closer, not releasing his hand. "And do you think you're good enough to become an Acolyte of the Zaishen?"

"Of course!" Sousuke said defensively. "I'll have you know I was one of the best elementalists in my class. Master Togo said so himself!"

"Master Togo was a great man. I'm sorry he's gone, but I did value his opinion." The dervish said, finally releasing his grip and grinning. "If he had that much confidence in you, I suppose there's a place for you in the Zaishen after all."

"I should hope so," Sousuke said. The dervish chuckled, amused, and Sousuke took a closer look at him. A pair of emerald green eyes stared back and he could see the pale, blue hair that made up his sideburns and trailed up to disappear underneath the hood. Even the goatee that curled around his lips was made of the same hue. Colors like that weren't necessarily unusual nowadays, especially when he had seen several more just like it on students trying to make fashion statements back at the monastery. But on this man it worked so well with his darker skin...

"Who are you anyway? I don't think I've ever heard of dervishes in the Zaishen, though I have seen your kind around the Royal Quarters."

"Your Order and the Sunspears of Elona have regular communication. I've come to observe the graduation as a sign of our good will." The man gestured to the golden badge hanging over his heart.

"Is that a Sunspear badge then?" Sousuke's excitement sparked. An actual Sunspear! He'd never met one in person before. "So will you be taking the ship with us then?"

"Indeed," The dervish said, "If anything else I can see if anyone interests me. Since the bond between our orders is so close, I can choose to train a graduate to an acolyte myself."

_Oh._ Sousuke colored, praying silently that he hadn't offended the man at any point.

"I've seen several graduates pass through to the Order, but many seem much younger than you. How old are you?"

"Ah, twenty-five, sir," Sousuke said, blushing further. The average graduating age was twenty-one. Then he added, "My headmaster wanted me to assist him in teaching the students before I left for good. He said the help was essential considering the plague in Kaineng."

The smile of the dervish's face faded slightly. "I was kept aware of the coming of Shiro Tagachi to Cantha. Did you ever have to fight?"

His composure returning, Sousuke said, "Only on Shing Jea. I worked to protect the monastery when the plague spread from Minister Cho's Estate to the surrounding farmland."

"Then you did an honorable thing, don't be embarrassed. No doubt you're not the only older one here with that story." The dervish laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not embarrassed," Sousuke said quickly, more than a little distracted by the touch. He met the dervish's eyes and the man raised an eyebrow. "I am just looking forward to finally joining the Order after all this time."

The dervish smirked slightly, but Sousuke caught his gaze as it roved over the elementalist's face and suppressed a shiver. He inwardly shook himself.

"Well if that is true than I look forward to seeing more of your prowess on the Isle of the Nameless."

A horn sounded from somewhere on the ship and echoed around the docks. They looked towards where the rest of the graduates were filtering over the boardwalk. "I believe that's our cue. Shall we go?"

"Oh, yeah," Sousuke said, stuffing his half-finished and nearly forgotten roll back into his luggage. As he moved to pick it up, the dervish stopped him and lifted the large bag himself.

"Go on with the other graduates, I'll give this to a servant to take this to your room." He winked.

"T-thank you very much, sir," Sousuke said. He watched the dervish stride into the crowd, bag slung over his shoulder as if it hardly weighed a ounce, before hurrying over to join the graduates on the ship. For the life of him, he couldn't get the image of the image of those emerald eyes or the tingle of that hand on his shoulder out of his head.


	3. Across the Clashing Seas

The bigger the waves that hit the hull of the ship, the more difficult it was for Sousuke to find his sea-legs. He kept to his cabin for the first few days where he could sit or lie down when his stomach churned ominously. Students mingled on the deck while other the other motion-sickness stricken were confined to their rooms to wait until the tides of nausea passed.

At these times when Ritz, an assassin and a friend from Shing Jea , would drop by to make sure he was still breathing. He was a quiet young man with cautious brown eyes and dark, spiked hair held back with a metal headband. Most of the time at the monastery, he had kept his mask on to preserve as much anonymity as possible. In his mind, you didn't know who you would run into down the road, or which one of them would have have a grudge. In Ritz's profession, he was the object of a lot of grudges.

With Sousuke, he took off the mask and the majority of his weapons. Sousuke was lying on his bed, trying desperately to ignore the way his innards flopped after each roll of the ship.

"Are we suppose to rock this much?" He finally asked when Ritz crept into the room one evening.

"It will get better once we pass the storm to the west. We're lucky it didn't hit us completely. I doubt you would have lasted too long," Ritz said, pulling a chair closer to the bed, his legs straddling the back when he sat down.

"Haha. _You're_ lucky I'm too dizzy to get up or else you would be jumping into the water to keep your hair from singeing off. You would be the first bald assassin to come from Shing Jea on one-hundred years." He smiled at the mental image.

"Try it and you can kiss your ceremonial robes goodbye, unless you really want to appear in front of General Yurukaro in shredded rads. I'm sure you would make a lasting first impression," Ritz replied.

Sousuke snorted and they fell into a brief, companionable silence.

Suddenly Ritz said, "Do you know a Sunspear named Pankou Lionbreathe?"

"Uh...who?"

"He was asking for you on the upper deck. The name familiar to you?"

"Not really. But there can't be too many Sunspears on board. What did he look like?"

Ritz paused before saying, "Light blue hair, beard, dervish."

Sousuke inhaled a sharp breath. Was it _him_? The dervish from the Kaineng Docks? Asking for him? He looked over at Ritz to find the assassin watching him closely.

"So you do know him." Ritz crossed his arms.

"Kinda, if five minutes of conversation qualifies as knowing someone. He brought my bags onto the ship..."

Ritz visibly tensed, "He knows where you sleep?"

Sousuke shrugged, "I guess. He said he would give them to a servant to take to my room, so probably not."

"You still let him handle your possessions barely after meeting him." This was exactly like Ritz. Paranoid about everyone he met. He had once accused a sweet old lady in Kaineng Center of trying to poison him after giving him a free apple.

"He's a Sunspear mentor for the acolytes, what possible harm could he do?" Sousuke was irritated now.

"Don't ask an assassin that!" Ritz glanced away. "He just seemed to...interested in you is all."

"Balthazar, you sound like a jealous boyfriend," Sousuke smiled wryly. "Relax, he probably just wants to make sure I got on the ship all right."

"Fine, Whatever." Ritz stood and kicked the chair back under the table. "By the way, the chef says dinner is in an hour, if you think you'll be alive enough to eat."

He left without a sound. Sousuke rolled onto his side, making a mental note to ask a monk for some sort of nausea spell. Either that or...see if that dervish knew what would help. Ritz had called him Pankou, right? Pankou... it wouldn't be too hard to find him.

He dozed off in the same position for the next hour until Ritz returned and dragged him from the room, claiming that the fresh air and food would do him good.

*

The ballroom doubled as the dining hall on the ship. Looking at the golden trimmings and flamboyant Zodiac decorations, Sousuke realized that they really were on a luxury cruise liner. Special platforms had been erected to support the statues of the Five Gods that Sousuke had watched the workers move on the docks. Of course the Zaishen wouldn't skimp to pay any expense for their new recruits. Best to butter them up now so they wouldn't be scared off from the harsh militant training in the Order. His father, a Zaishen commander, had told him many stories about his time in the menagerie; drinking all night and painting the statue of Grenth a neon yellow, only to get thirty lashes for it the next day; doing a handstand for six hours in front of the Great Temple of Balthazar...Yes, definitely best to make the Order look like paradise.

Platters of fish, roast, steamed vegetables, and chopped fruit covered the table in front of Ritz and Sousuke when they sat down. Ritz was the polite eater of the pair, with a deft quickness that put Sousuke's stuffing his face look slobbenly by comparison. He normally had relatively good manners, but his stomach had remembered itself at the first succulent smell and the fact that he hadn't consumed a straight meal in three days.

He barely noticed it when the man sat in the chair opposite of him, so engrossed was he in a slice of apple pie. Ritz nudged him in his side with his elbow and Sousuke looked up to meet the same emerald green eyes from before.

"Oh! Hullo," He said, trying to wipe as much cinnamon from around his mouth as possible.

The dervish grinned, "I'm glad to finally run into you again. How have you been?"

"Confined to my room. Water and I don't mix," Sousuke said.

"Ah, motion sickness then? If only there was an easy cure for it life would be so much easier." The man hadn't reached for any food and didn't seem interested in it.

"Well, I guess that's the life of a fire elementalist." Sosuke smiled. "Aren't you hungry at all?"

"I've already eaten with the rest of the Sunspears," The dervish nodded to a group of ten white-clad soldiers seated a three tables away. "I noticed you with Qiao Zhu Xiansheng and wanted to make sure you were well. I've not seen you for a while."

Sousuke felt Ritz tense beside him at the use of both his real name _and_ the formality accompanying it. He shot the Sousuke a brief glance that said, "Watch yourself" and excused himself to get more wine.

The dervish watched him leave with a look of curiosity before turning his attention back to Sousuke. "I hope I didn't drive him away."

"Not at all," Sousuke said, running a hand though his hair. "Although, I think he's practically disowned his full name. Everyone calls him Ritz nowadays."

"Sounds like a true assassin. 'Ritz' is how he introduced himself to me, now that you mention it. I only knew his full name from the student rolls."

"Ah," Sousuke murmured, taking a drink from his glass.

"Although I suppose I'm not too sad he left," the dervish continued. "I have you all to myself now."

Sousuke had to keep from spewing his drink all over the table in front of him. By the Five, what was _that_ supposed to mean? He inwardly calmed himself and tried to keep his expression neutral.

"Ritz told me about meeting you this afternoon. Your name is Pankou, right?"

The dervish laughed. It was warm and despite himself, Sousuke shivered at the way the sound seemed to roll down his spine.

"Indeed. Pankou Lionbreathe at your service. Sorry I didn't tell you before. Other matters held my attention at the time," He leaned back in his chair and grinned again. "What else did your intriguing friend say about me?"

Sousuke smiled wryly, "He was very concerned that I let you take my luggage to the servants. He probably things that you put a cursed cesta into my bags or something. I'm sure I'll die in seven days."

Pankou chuckled. " I didn't know I was so intimidating. Do you see me that way?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you're intimidating, but you're probably stronger than I am. Ritz thinks that if he were to take away my Fire Rod that I wouldn't be able to find my way out of a paper bag without burning it away first," Sousuke said with an edge of playful irritation.

"How long have you been studying fire magic?" Pankou had finally served himself a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and swirled it absentmindedly with his right hand as he spoke.

"Since I wanted to become an elementalist, I'll say...twenty years ago?" He laughed softly.

"Did you ever have the chance to look into melee combat? Even in Shing Jea Monastery?"

Here Sousuke colored a bit. He had always shied away from fighting with the sword and shield, not because he was weak enough to hold one, but because being close to the enemy, seeing the whites of their eyes as they died and seeing the murderous rage in their own paralyzed him. Ritz had told him once that he could feel it when the spirit of someone he killed leave their body if he was close enough and really sought for it. Sousuke didn't know if he believed him or not, but he hoped he would never have to see his foe's lifeless eyes as he cast his magic.

"I didn't look into it, I guess. I like to burn things with fire more than I like to hack at them. Watching the explosions is like watching fireworks during the New Years Festival. It's such a rush," He said.

"But what if your rod is taken away and you /can't/ control the fire? What will you do? Your allies won't be very happy if they get struck by friendly fire." When Pankou grinned, a tiny tip of tongue poked through between his teeth.

"Ah...well, I'm sure the monk could heal them! And honestly, how bad is a third degree burn when compared to losing a limb to a zombie? I would much prefer the burn," Sousuke pouted slightly.

Pankou looked skeptical. "I could teach you how to defend yourself. At least the basics. In my opinion every soldier should know a bit of both worlds. You last much longer in the heat of battle."

The idea was sensible, but the idea still made Sousuke shudder. to wield a knife or a sword...to have the power to slice into flesh...not even the arrogant Headmaster Vhang had required them to practice with the student warriors in the monastery, thinking that elementalists were far too civilized to take part in those kinds of 'barbaric galumphing.'

"What do you say?" Pankou's voice snapped Sousuke out of his thoughts. "It would give you a feel for what the Zaishen expects of you, at least from a Sunspear's point of view."

Sousuke hesitated, "But I don't actually own any weapons."

"No matter, I can supply those for you. There are many spare weapons on board we can use."

He contemplated this for a moment before coming to his decision. He met Pankou's green eyes and said, "All right, I'll do it. But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Pankou laughed and again Sousuke felt his nerves tingle with the low sound. "I could say the same for you! Meet me on the deck tomorrow morning and we'll have your first lesson."

Ritz came back to the table then, holding two thin glasses of wine for both himself and Sousuke. He cast Pankou a suspicious glance as he sat down. Pankou just smiled back good-naturedly.

"It is about time I rejoined my comrades," He told Sousuke, standing up from the table. "Until tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you."

"Me too," Sousuke said. He sipped from the glass Ritz had set in front of him as he watched the dervish's retreating back. Ritz hadn't questioned him about Pankou and probably wouldn't unless he really expected foul play. Sousuke could still feel disapproval radiating off of the assassin, but his thoughts were filled the prospect of training with the strong dervish in the morning...just the two of them...alone.

*

Pankou was waiting on the bow when Sousuke made his way to the upper deck. The broad form of the dervish was silhouetted against the sky, still cloudy and broken with patches of golden sun. After dinner the previous night, another servant had approached him with a message saying to to come to the spot at dawn when fewer people were present and they would have more room to work. The air was clear of fog, but it had a cold bite to it that nipped at Sousuke through his clothes.

The shadowy figure of the dervish was swinging around two sickles while his scythe was still strapped to his back. There were three knives of various sizes leaning on the wooden railing next to him. He must have sensed Sousuke's arrival as he walked across the deck since he turned and favored the elementalist with a wide smile.

"This is pretty early for me. I haven't seen a sunrise like this in two years," Sousuke said, yawning for emphasis.

The sickles disappeared into two sheathes around the dervish's waist. "When I was still in training with the Sunspears, I woke long before the sun rose. Sometimes I learned more about astronomy than I actually did about fighting."

Sousuke laughed and looked around at the rest of the deck. There were two other couples watching the reflections of the sun on the rippling water below; one holding hands and the other caught up in a tight embrace. He averted his eyes when the latter pair raised their heads and leaned into one another for several moments.

"We should begin while there is still plenty of time," Pankou said, taking the medium-sized knife and offering it to Sousuke. "I wasn't sure how you would handle the heavier swords below deck. They were made for the warriors. These are simple and light."

Sousuke's fingers curled around the hilt, instinctively positioning themselves as they would when holding his fire rod.

"Here, you're holding it wrong. If you tried to block me, the knife would fly out of your hand," Pankou said. He reached forward and adjusted Sousuke's hold over the hilt.

Those calloused fingertips felt so strong and sure as they brushed over Sousuke's skin, making him jump at first with the contact. When the touch pulled away, he tried to keep his hand still in the new, awkward position, his muscles itching to shift back into familiarity.

"Much better," Pankou said. "Don't hold it too tightly or your hand will cramp up. Or more so than it already will if this is your first time. Relax, but don't let it slip out, either."

Pankou chose the larger knife from the railing and stood facing Sousuke. His hood was up, but if Sousuke looked closely, he could just see a golden glint off the dervish's eyes from the sunrise. He shook his head to clear it from the distracting thought.

"Now let us start with discussing stances."

*

Two hours and a short rest for Sousuke to shake out his sore muscles, they had gone through the basics of melee fighting. Pankou was rather pleased to find that the elementalist was a quick learner when it came to memorizing the stances and steps, putting them in action proved to be more of a problem. He lost his balance too easily, all the while praying that he didn't look too much like a fool. But Pankou was patient and didn't seem to mind waiting for him to collect himself before continuing.

Over time, more students bled up onto the upper deck, some glancing over at the flashes of unsheathed metal with curiosity.

"I think I can see why you wanted to come out so early," Sousuke said, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he handed his blade back to the dervish. The sky had cleared beautifully and the air was quickly warming. "I can't imagine fighting in this heat for hours."

"I should think someone like you would be used to heat," Pankou said playfully.

"That's different. Using fire magic actually cools me down. It builds up inside my body and when I release it, it's like a burst of fresh air," Sousuke said. "It's like a dog panting to cool down."

"Ah, except you are a bit big for a dog, and much more comely," Pankou said.

Sousuke felt heat rise up his neck which had nothing to do with the baking sun. He tried to make out Pankou's expression, but the dervish had already ducked down to collect the heavier weapons that he had discarded during practice. Why did this man have such an effect on him? Surely his desire to teach Sousuke to fight meant nothing more than just that. But it was those little, flattering comments that made Sousuke stutter and blush. Where was his usual witty self when he needed it?

He babbled without thinking, "You would make a much more handsome dog than me."

_Nice._

Pankou laughed and suddenly caught sight of something near the doorway behind the elementalist. "It appears your friend came to watch us."

Sure enough, Ritz was standing in the shadow of the doorway with his arms folded, his eyes carefully guarded and the rest of his face covered by a black mask.

"I'll leave you to chat with him," A hand patted his back lightly. "If you wouldn't mind, I would join you for dinner again tonight."

"Not at all," Sousuke said cheerfully.

He left Pankou to rejoin Ritz. For several moments, neither of them said anything.

"He will be training you for a while then?" Ritz said, his voice terse.

"Probably, at least until the end of this trip," Sousuke replied.

Ritz's eyes flashed and he pushed away from the wall.

"Lighten up, Ritz. He's not going to try and kill me. The Zaishen invited him to come."

The elementalist's reasoning didn't seem to have any effect on Ritz.

"It's not that I'm worried about," He wasn't looking at Sousuke, but out over the water. "The way he looks at you...he's not out to _kill_ you at all."

Sousuke raised a thin eyebrow. "You've seen him three times, how can you possibly know that?"

"Three times is enough in my book," The assassin grumbled.

Sousuke burst out laughing, drawing glances from a couple of other students walking by.

"I have never seen you this overprotective before! Are you sure this isn't jealousy?" At Ritz's glare, he quickly added, "Just kidding! Seriously though, I can take care of myself. I did fine fighting the infected on Shing Jea."

Ritz exhaled noisily, but his eyes relaxed.

"I do trust you, Sousuke. But take this from an assassin. Be careful around that man."

Trust meant a lot from someone who had only given it once or twice in his lifetime and Sousuke knew it.

He smiled, "I will, my friend. Now let's go eat. I've done more physical exertion in the last two hours than I have in the last six months. I'm hungry."

* * *

A/N: What the...you mean there's MORE to this story? K&B HASN'T died? There's a good explanation for the delay...which I can't think of at the moment. .; Anywho, this is one of the longer chapters that I'll be posting. Although at this rate, I'm still kinda experimenting, so I can't really make an estimation on the average length of these chapters anymore.

Blah blah, it's late. I'm tired, but I wanted to post this while I still had the chance. Btw, I am aware of the ridiculousness of the 'dog panting' analogy, but it was the best thing I could think of at the time. XD

With all one year of my Chinese training, I made Ritz's full, "Qiao Zhu" name to mean "nimble chaser" with "Xiansheng" being his title (equivalent to our Mr.). The characters for his name are 趫逐先生.

Btw, I've always considered the Canthan culture to be inspired by the Chinese, so I'll mostly be treating it that way.

Feedback: YES. PLEASE. WITH PUPPIES ON TOP. Here's a little hint. If you leave me a review, it might encourage me to write faster. Just a few words is ok! If you have time to write a longer review, that's good too!


	4. From Prior Experience

A/N: This chapter is a beast. Probably will be the longest one. I say that now, but watch as one of the others is longer. XD I'm planning to finish this story for Nanowrimo. Or at least finish it to the best of my ability. Updates shouldn't take three months any more, at least.

Feedback: PLZ!! I'll take anything. Words of encouragement! Saying it's good. Saying it sux. I'll even take FLAMES. Reviews keep my internal energy going and the more I write, the more you guys get your slash. ;D

Disclaimer: Guild Wars and Sousuke belong to ArenaNet. The OMCs belong to their respective owners.

*At some points in this story, there will be a * where there is some extra info. The explanations are at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

For every day during the next week, Sousuke went to meet Pankou at the same place and time. Every morning, the sunrise highlighted the dervish's bronze skin, driving Sousuke to the point of distraction. The sessions progressed into mock duels using the blades that Pankou provided. Sousuke may have been inexperienced, but he was persistent. When Pankou gave him a series of steps, he repeated them over and over on his own. Of course, when the dervish asked him to perform them the next day, the very thought that emerald eyes were watching him promptly tripped him up halfway through.

Despite these blunders, Pankou would just smile and correct him when needed, occasionally touching him to guide him back into proper position. Each contact left tingling memories on Sousuke's skin even through his clothes.

He was beginning to think Ritz was right. Pankou really was a danger. Even after parting, he couldn't stop thinking about the man. It wasn't until after a particularly hard day with the sun beating down on them both when Sousuke finally gave a name to his predicament. The heat forced Sousuke to take off his overcoat and Pankou to throw aside his hooded mantle and cape. The sun illuminated the most handsome features on his face and lined the muscles of his bare arms. His sideburns led up to a crown of short, powder blue hair.

Sousuke was hard put not to stare as his lower belly warmed. He couldn't deny it any longer; he was attracted to Pankou. While it wasn't the first time he'd wanted to be with someone, it _was_ the first time the person was a man. His prior experiences with these intimate matters had been with the women of Shing Jea Monastery.

First there had been Lily, a beautiful Kurzick Mesmer whom he had met at the Dragon Festival during his second year of study. They danced together and drank for the fortune of the new year. Sousuke had never been so infatuated. At the time, both of them were quick to call it love. They spent the majority of the semester in each other's company until they finally felt it was time to consummate their relationship. Easier said than done seeing as since neither of them had lain with anyone before and they had little to no idea what they were doing. They managed it after much fumbling and blushing and continued meeting together many more times before karma reared its ugly head.

Lily thought she was pregnant.

It was the worst shock either of them had ever received. Sousuke was willing to care for Lily and the baby to the best of his ability, but the prospect of doing so while still being a _student_ terrified him to no end. Out of some act of mercy from the gods, the pregnancy turned out to be a false alarm, but the damage was done. Their passion fizzled out with the fear that it could happen again and they parted ways at the end of their third term.

The next year, Sousuke felt Lily's absence like an sickness and it was only through Ritz that he was able to get his mind back together. They first encountered when Ritz had nearly bowled him over during the holidays trying to kill a wolf spider that had dared to land in the assassin's hair and ever since, their friendship had grown from Sousuke's ability to fry anything with more than six legs and Ritz's talent for pulling Sousuke (sometimes literally) out of his lonely slump.

Also at that time, the monastery had opened a hot spring for the students. Sousuke and Ritz made frequent trips with a group from their class. One night a female assassin who had often sparred with Ritz joined them. Sousuke didn't pay any particularly close attention to her during most of the visit. The group stayed longer than usual and as time went on, the heat dulled Sousuke's alertness. The female assassin (he later found out that her name was Mei Lu) found him and, after seductively guiding him to a more secluded spot, pushed him back against the slimy rocks and climbed on top of him. She took what she wanted and left him dazed and bewildered. The only one he ever told about the incident was Ritz, who informed him that for a while, Mei had been wanting to get revenge on her unfaithful ex-lover. Feeling used and slightly disdainful, he made the decision that day to take a long break from romance of any kind.

But Pankou was different from Lily or Mei; other than just being a man, of course. He was more confident in himself and stronger and for some reason Sousuke felt drawn to him. Nothing could come of it, though. They were on a month-long trip, not nearly enough time to pursue anything deep.

And besides that, it wasn't natural! Of course, Sousuke had heard of same-sex couples, but they were often discouraged, especially in the wealthier families. He did remember scandals involving a son or daughter of one of the families who loved to experiment. But was that kind of life for him? Besides that, what if Pankou didn't even feel the same way or was disgusted by his advances?

Sousuke was so confused. He was meant to see the dervish later on that night after their usual morning session had had to be canceled because of an oncoming storm. At dawn the sky was already beginning to darken. Because of a potion given to him by a friendly monk, the rolling waves no longer bothered him. Not if only she could do something for the butterflies in his stomach.

He adjusted his overcoat in the full-length mirror (something he had been doing for the last ten minutes) before staring at himself incredulously. Was he preening? Honestly, he was twenty-five and a full-fledged elementalist! Not some preteen schoolgirl with a crush!

The breeze coming in through the windows smelled crisp and salty. Sousuke made his way out of his room and down the hall. As he rounded a corner, he saw Ritz walking in the other direction.

"Wow, you're actually walking around while it's raining. Are you sure your stomach won't turn inside out and backwards?" The assassin said casually.

"Haha. Listen, bendan*, I have a lesson with Pankou tonight so I won't be coming to dinner," Sousuke replied.

This made Ritz stop in his tracks and it was obvious from his eyes that his suspicious mind was working furiously.

"Why so late? It's pouring outside, where are you going to practice?"

"I'm not sure actually," Sousuke said truthfully. "But he did say he had a place with plenty of space for us. I was just going to find him now."

Ritz hesitated for a moment. "So these lessons...they're about bladework, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" At Sousuke's surprised expression, he added, "I'm an assassin. I love bladework, or have you forgotten that? If I spar with a Sunspear, maybe he can teach me a thing or two."

It was Sousuke's turn to pause, not sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed that he wouldn't be alone with Pankou if Ritz went too.

"Yeah, you can come if you want. It will be nice to watch two people who actually know what they're doing."

"You've seen me spar before, haven't you? Back at Shing Jea..."

"Yeah, but I didn't really know what I was looking at, did I?" Sousuke said. "At least I can follow you now. Before it pretty much just looked like you were stabbing at each other."

"Well, that is the point of fighting with knives, you know," Ritz said, side-stepping out of the way when Sousuke aimed a jab at him. "Shall we go to meet this Sunspear?"

Pankou had given Sousuke them room number of his private chambers in the wing of the ship where the Sunspears were staying. These corridors were generally brighter than the student's halls with the large number of lanterns that illuminated the paintings and delicate carvings on the walls and ceiling. At one divide, a silk tapestry hung depicting a ship fighting its way through a storm with a prayer for protection to the Five Gods at the side. The characters were written in ancient Canthan and Sousuke only recognized half of them, but they still looked pretty and would probably impress their Elonian guests when they saw them.

The door to Pankou's chambers was the first one to the right of the tapestry. They knocked and the door opened a few seconds later to reveal Pankou with his typical handsome grin spread over his face. He was wearing a set of simple, white and gold garments, the same color scheme as the Paragons' armor, but considerably more comfortable-looking.

"Ahai, ahai. How are you, Sousuke," He said. He was holding a glass of wine in one hand and holding the door wide open with the other. Both Sousuke and Ritz bowed their heads in greeting.

"Very well, thank you," Sousuke said. "Do you mind if Ritz joins us tonight?"

"Not at all. The more the merrier." Pankou raised his glass as the assassin gave a little two-fingered wave. "I was just finishing a meeting with a colleague. Come and meet her. She spends more of her time in Cantha than anywhere else nowadays, it seems." He leaned towards Sousuke conspiratorially. "Sometimes I think she wishes she was born a Canthan rather than an Elonian."

"I heard that, Pankou. I still have the hearing of a Sunspear," Called out a rich female voice from inside the room.

"Heh, caught again," He muttered with a look of feigned guilt.

"You aren't going to make them stand out there all day, are you? Let them in. I want to have a look at your new acolyte." The woman sounded slightly impatient.

Pankou's chambers were much grander than the wooden ones assigned to the students. It had plush furnishings and a thick carpet in various shades of dark red. A door on the other side of the sitting room was open to allow a peek into a bedroom; and in particular, a wide bed with maroon covers. Sousuke put a lock on the unbidden images that arose from _that_ particular sight.

One corner of the sitting room had two love seats and another cushioned chair. A woman with dark skin wearing golden paragon armor lounged on one of the love seats, holding a glass of wine like Pankou's. Her black hair was done up in small braids and pulled into a bunch at the back of her head. When she stood, she was easily a three inches taller than Sousuke.

"He's an assassin so you must be Sousuke," she said, clasping his hand in a firm grip.

"Sousuke Huang.* And just call my friend here, Ritz," he said, nodding to the assassin beside him. He bowed his head to her.

"This is Shamaiya," Pankou said. "Before you arrived, we were discussing the route that the ship will be taking for the rest of this voyage."

Shamaiya looked troubled as she sat back down. "I've been to see the captain and his advisors earlier today. This storm is a lot bigger than they previous thought."

Pankou gestured for Ritz and Sousuke to sit down. Sousuke took a place beside Shamaiya and Ritz took the single armchair.

"So what are they planning to do?" Ritz said.

"They've plotted out a route that sends us northeast. Once we are passed the range of the storm, we will circle around and approach the Battle Isles from the west." Shamaiya sighed after saying this and took a sip from her wine.

"Is there a problem with going northeast?" Sousuke asked, hearing her note of disapproval.

Pankou set two more glasses in front of Ritz and Sousuke before settling down himself. "Northeast sends us towards Elona and the middle of the Clashing Seas. It's Corsair territory," he said.

"Especially at this time of year when Jade Sea merchants from the south are sailing through to Istan, they're all over hoping for a good catch," Shamaiya continued. "Whether or not they will be a threat depends on the size of their ships and whether or not they are traveling in armadas. Though it isn't in the nature of a corsair captain to work with another corsair captain," She finished off her wine and gave it to Pankou to refill.

"But we'd be able to deal with corsairs. We've got a lot of firepower on our side," Ritz said.

"You're of the same opinion as the captain on that," she said with a slight sneer. "However, you can never trust a corsair to play fair. As a sailor himself, I expected him to use better judgement."

"How long will this detour take? Perhaps if the delay isn't long they won't have time to attack," Sousuke said.

Pankou settled in a chair across from him and smiled, "That's an optimistic view and one that I should pray will happen. With luck, the rest of this trip will be uneventful. In the meantime, let's try not to let paranoia get the best of us." The latter was directed towards Shamaiya.

"Being cautious isn't paranoia. It's common sense," she retorted. "These students may be trained, but that doesn't change what they are; students."

"I think I could hold my own against a corsair," Sousuke said, feeling slightly resentful. He and Ritz had survived wave upon wave of the Afflicted on Shing Jea. How much worse could some unwashed, uncouth pirates be?

Shamaiya's expression softened when she looked at him. "You two may be able to handle it. At least you have some experience under your belt from what I hear. It's the newly turned out from the monastery that worry me."

"And if it does come down to a fight on the high seas than we just have to give them a chance to prove that they were paying attention to their professors," Pankou said. "Put some trust in their schooling. In the meantime, I believe I have a lesson to teach. These two didn't come here for a briefing."

"Don't let me stop you," Shamaiya said, waving them on. "But I hope you won't mind having an audience tonight."

A bystander was nothing Sousuke wasn't used to, but having this strong woman see his struggles made him hesitate. As luck would have it, at times like these, he had Ritz to come to his rescue.

"Before you start with Sousuke, can I ask a favor? I would like to spar with you for a bit, just to test myself, you know?" Ritz said.

"Of course, it would be an honor," Pankou replied, slightly surprised. "I assume you would like to use your own knives?"

Ritz nodded and the pair migrated to the wide area beside the couches. It looked like just enough space for them both to move comfortably. Pankou chose two standard daggers lying on top of a redwood travel chest in the corner while Ritz retrieved his own black-handled ones from somewhere beneath his black chest armor. They approached each other and bowed before maneuvering into their stances and circling each other cautiously for several moments.

They finally fell to exchanging light jabs and slashes, all of which were masterfully parried by the other. Occasionally their was an awkward movement and a stall caused by the clash of unfamiliar styles. It looked more like a dance the more Sousuke watched. The intense concentration on Pankou's face was something that he had never seen before. Ritz was a challenge for him. The elementalist suddenly felt inadequate. He wished he could have shown Pankou a display of his own elemental power earlier. He must seem very bland compared to Ritz's coiled strength in battle.

Pankou's spoken very well about you," said a voice beside him. He had almost forgotten Shamaiya was sitting on the same couch he was. "Oh really?" he said. "He's very impressed with your progress." Was it just him or was she watching him a little too closely? "Heh, Define progress," he said. "You haven't managed to kill yourself or him yet and you actually remember half of what he teaches you," she said. "That's more than I can say for some of the new recruits we get in Istan these days." Well, that was something at least. But Sousuke still couldn't keep from inwardly cringing when he saw Ritz's fluid movements. Pankou was able to release his restraint and suddenly Sousuke could appreciate the man's full strength. Beads of sweat had started forming on his face and his arms. The confined space didn't hinder their duel.

"Does something about our Pankou interest you? You've been staring at him for some time now," Shamaiya said in a much lower tone that made Sousuke start.

"Not really," he lied. "They are both very good fighters."

"Has Pankou taught you anything more than bladework?"

"No, not much more than that. We've talked a lot though," he said. What was she trying to get at with all this, anyway?

"What do you think of him?"

"Think of who? Pankou or Ritz?"

"Either."

"Well, I've been good friends with Ritz for a long time," Sousuke said. "He's quiet and a bit loony when he gets paranoid, but he's a good guy deep down."

"And Pankou?" Shamaiya urged.

"Pankou is..." He hoped he wasn't blushing as he said this, "Pankou is very kind. He's been very patient with me."

"He is a very good man." She nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I think it's a shame he doesn't have a wife."

"He doesn't?" Sousuke said, surprised just as a yelp of pain came from the fighters on the other side of the room. They looked over to see Pankou drop the knife in his left hand and clasp a spot on his forearm. Ritz dropped his stance in concern. Pankou shook his head when the assassin stepped closer. A tiny rivulet of blood seeped out between his large fingers.

"'Tis but a scratch. No need to worry," he said. "You strike fast like a snake."

"I didn't mean to actually hit you, I apologize," Ritz said.

"Should we get something for him?" Sousuke asked Shamaiya.

"No, no, just watch," she said with a rather crooked smile. It puzzled Sousuke, who did as she said and saw that the area of skin underneath Pankou's hand was glowing with a soft blue light. Sousuke recognized it immediately. _A Healing Signet_. As soon as the glow faded, a flicker of a smirk flashed across his face. He grabbed Ritz with his guard down, spun him until he could put the assassin in a headlock with his remaining knife poised over his belly. Ritz cursed but stilled.

"You strike as a snake but I watch my enemy as an owl," Pankou chuckled.

"I see your point," Ritz said, ruefully, as the dervish released him. They went about putting their weapons and Sousuke knew he only had a few moments to ask Shamaiya what he wanted to before they came back. Apprehension knotted tightly in his chest.

"Before, did you mean to say that he isn't...committed to anyone? Is he single then?"

He didn't expect the sly smile that crept over her lips. "I've known Pankou ever since we entered into the service of Istan at the same time and I can assure you from what I've seen that he's never been interested in conventional relationships. He is twenty-eight now and never been close to engagement with anyone."

_Twenty-eight?_ He wasn't that much older than Sousuke. The knot relaxed as relief flooded through him, leaving him light-headed. If Shamaiya was right and Pankou wasn't bound to anyone (Sousuke would have been really worried if _she_ was the one to have captured the dervish's romantic interest), then perhaps there was a chance...he would be accepted. Something in his chest fluttered at the thought.

"What are you two whispering about over here?" Pankou's voice sounded from directly behind him.

"A little of this and a little of that," Shamaiya said. "You seem to be more rusty with knives than I remember, Pankou. You've been depending on your scythe for too long."

"I haven't noticed a problem," Sousuke interjected. It earned him a grateful smile from Pankou.

"See? He doesn't seem to think so. Are you sure it isn't all in your head, Shamaiya?"

"I'm sure I could still best you in a duel," she retorted. "I would show your acolyte here what I mean but I've already spent more of your time than I anticipated. I have a few more words for the captain's ear before I check in for the night." She stood and set her fist over her heart in farewell. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

Before turning to leave, she added a wink to Sousuke and said, "And it was a pleasure speaking with you, Master Huang. I hope you will remember what I told you."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will," Sousuke said.

After she left, Ritz said, "Sparring wore me out. I'm going to get some food before dinner is over."

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asked, suddenly nervous to be alone with the handsome dervish beside him. Watching his skill earlier had disquieted him. If only he could be as good with a sword as he was with fire magic, maybe he wouldn't feel so bashful after watching Pankou and Ritz's fighting session!

"You will be fine. Looks to me like you are in good hands. This guy is good," Ritz said, clapping the elementalist on the shoulder. He looked as though he had barely broken a sweat after resting for a few minutes. Some part of Sousuke was wondering at Ritz's sudden change of heart, especially after he had tensed when Sousuke had even mentioned meeting Pankou earlier that evening. Now he was going to walk away and leave them alone?

"You are excellent yourself. I haven't been challenged like that in a long time." Pankou said. He had taken up his glass of wine from earlier and was in the process of finishing it off. "Then again, most of the Sunspear trainees I get are warriors. Good with swords, but a bit slow in execution. I wouldn't trust them to know what to do with knives."

"Thanks. At any rate, I'll see you later, Sousuke," Ritz said. A moment later, he had followed Shamaiya out the door.

"Well, it looks as though we have the evening to ourselves," Pankou said, setting his empty glass on a side table next to one of the couches. "Are you hungry? I know I invited you here during dinner. If you want, I could order for some food to be brought here."

Sousuke was about to say there was no need (being alone with Pankou was enough to chase away his appetite), but the more he thought about it, the more he felt he should take him up on the offer. Who was to say he wouldn't like to eat after the lesson?

"That would be really nice, actually. You read my mind," he said.

Pankou caught a servant who was just passing the door to the hallway and exchanged a few words with her. When he came back, he was smiling as per usual. Was there a time when he wasn't and what did it take to upset him, Sousuke wondered, idly.

"Come here for a moment," he said from where he was standing on the wide open area next to the couches. "I'm glad your friend and I were able to test out this space earlier. There's more than enough room for you and I and the carpet absorbs the sound wonderfully."

He handed over a couple of training knives when Sousuke joined him. He watched the dervish retrieve two more from a trunk in the corner of the room where he kept most of his weapons.

"Lady Shamaiya seemed surprised that you were battling with these. All I've ever heard of dervishes using are scythes," he said, mostly looking for a way to distract himself when Pankou stripped off his over shirt to reveal a thin layer of cloth stretched over the muscles of his abdomen.

"Knives and swords weren't a part of the curriculum when I was in training as a new dervish, but I wanted to study with the Warrior Expert in Churrhir Fields during my downtime. It felt right to give myself an edge. Shamaiya followed my example and found she likes blades as much as a spear. But now tell me of yourself. Your teachers must have taught you other elemental magic. Why did you choose fire?"

Sousuke shrugged, "I guess I was built for it. Water and air is good for supporting people around you in battle but if you ask me, nothing feels better than watching something blow up."

"Perhaps we could try a little experiment later. I've always wanted to try and make a magicked blade of sorts, even putting fire on my scythe just to see if it would work. Just so long as it doesn't burn it up completely," Pankou said.

Sousuke laughed and was surprised at how good it felt. Talking with the man like this was like a breath of fresh air. So easy it was relaxing. He could barely remember why it was he felt intimidated watching him fight with Ritz earlier.

"Shall we begin while we wait for the servants?" Pankou drew closer.

"Yes, good idea." Sousuke took a breath to calm himself down. There was no need to be nervus. It was just the two of them. But then again, perhaps /that/ was the problem.

Some time later, when the sky outside the windows of Pankou's chambers were beginning to darken and the pattering of the rain against the glass had relented somewhat and they had opened one to let in a soft breeze to cool the room, the servants from before came back with trays of a delicious looking stew and dried meat and fruit. A tall bottle of rice wine was included. They were set aside for now as Pankou was trying to finish teaching his acolyte about parries. Some were easier than others, as Sousuke painfully found out. They required him to move his wrists in ways he hadn't conceived of before, and he felt a flicker of annoyance whenever he watched Pankou execute them with ease.

After stepping back and watching Sousuke perform one set with a bit of difficulty, Pankou muttered, "Hold on, I wish to try something." He came up behind the elementalist and before Sousuke knew what was happening, had lifted his arms around Sousuke until his hands covered his as far as they could go. He was so close, their bodies pressed together so that Sousuke's back was spooned with Pankou's front. His face heated.

"Let me show you this way..." the dervish continued.

"Okay." He suddenly couldn't breathe.

He certainly hoped the man wasn't expecting him to do anything too complicated, right then he couldn't even command his body to move, feeling the other man's strong arms envelop him.

"I want to feel you."

"W-what?!" Sousuke stuttered.

"I want to feel you do that last technique again," Pankou said. "Your wrists looked too stiff."

Any more of this and his wrists wouldn't be the only things that were stiff.

"Okay," he said. When had his vocabulary suddenly been reduced? While spending these days spent in the dervish's presence, he had found that he couldn't manage words more complicated than two syllables. Grenth, he was sounding more and more like a shy virgin.

Pankou's hands adjusted until his fingers covered Sousuke's, ghosting his grip over the blade. They were as warm and calloused as they had been before on thedeck of he shp and for a moment he wished they would just slip inside his overcoat and run over the soft skin of his chest and stomach. He began the movements for the last parry that Pankou had demonstrated to him, all the while acutely aware of the other man's toned arms conforming to his every movement.

"Try holding your arms a little closer to your body," Pankou said, pulling on Sousuke's hands until he was satisfied. "It will give you better leverage."

He was right about that. When he tried the technique again, he found that the angle was much easier to obtain. Pankou had him repeat it a second and a third time. At least it felt as though it was getting better, his wrists adopted the parry much more fluidly. But part of him didn't want that. Perfecting the parry would mean the Pankou would have to pull away and that was one thing Sousuke didn't want. So when the dervish had him mimic the parry a fourth time to be assured of its solidity, Sousuke purposefully jerked his wrists to the side, pulling the rest of the thrust into an awkward angle. There was a light chuckle from somewhere near his ear.

"You were doing very well for a while there," he said. "Are you sure you didn't do that on purpose?"

"Why would I do that?" Sousuke said innocently.

Pankou hummed a little reply, saying, "Once more, if you will."

This time after he finished -properly this time- and Pankou was about to release him, he felt the lightest brush of lips across his neck, beard tickling the sensitive skin, before he was left alone. He gasped and spun to face the dervish, Could it have been...? Was that a...?

The warm smile faded into a look of concern tinged with disappointment. "My apologies. Was that unwelcome?" He splayed his hands in front of him, palms upward, in a harmless gesture. "I will not do it again if it makes you uncomfortable."

_Uncomfortable?_ The only uncomfortable thing was the cold feeling left behind in Pankou's absence.

"No, not unwelcome at all," Sousuke said quickly. He felt more heat rise to his face. He had blushed more in the last hour than he had in the past five years. "I'm glad you did it actually."

The dervish looked surprised, "Glad?"

Now that it had come to this, Sousuke found his confidence returning. It was a lot like facing an enemy in battle with no room for hesitation. Except he didn't feel threatened now and this man was far from being an enemy. After all, he really wasn't new to this. If he told Pankou his feelings now, the absolute worst thing that could happen was that he would be sent away. It would hurt, hurt terribly at that, but after the graduation ceremony on the Battle Isles, they would likely depart from each other and never have to worry about any awkwardness again. Then again, Pankou had been to one to just initiate a kiss, so he would likely have more reason to be nervous than Sousuke.

Sousuke cleared his throat, "I must confess that I have been thinking a lot about you lately. You've been very kind to me."

Pankou's expression hadn't changed to one of disgust and he was indeed looking at Sousuke with great interest. The elementalist plowed on.

"Thank you for teaching me how to use a blade. You were more patient than I would have been. I think very highly of you for it."

"Is that all? You think highly of me?" The note of disappointment deepened.

"Well, I feel...more than that. It feels good to have you close to me," Sousuke met Pankou's gaze and felt his heart leap at what he saw.

"Would you have me do it again?" The dervish came closer until they were standing inches apart. He put his hand lightly on Sousuke's bicep.

"I wouldn't forgive you if you didn't." Sousuke gave a mischievous smile which Pankou returned. He was so close Sousuke could almost see the emerald jewels in his eyes. Leaning down, the dervish kissed his cheek. His lips were soft, a far cry from his rough hands.

"I also wished to tell you how I felt," he whispered, his breath warming his skin. "But I wasn't sure you would feel the same. We don't have much time, though. I have to go back to Istan after the ceremony."

"That's all right. We can at least enjoy each other's company now." He didn't want to let this opportunity pass him by. Not when he had the chance to be with someone he actually liked after all these years. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his experience with Lily still stung.

_But I won't have to worry about the same things with him_, he thought, wryly.

"You are right about that. Let's not waste any more time, then." And with those words, Pankou shifted and pressed their mouths together.

* * *

*bendan - "stupid egg; idiot." Common mild insult. Characters (for those interested): 笨蛋

*Huang. Well, and the Guild Wars website don't actually give Sousuke a full name except for "Acolyte Sousuke." I've taken writer's liberties (:D) to give him a last name.


	5. Into the Heat of the Fire

**A/N:** Nanowrimo has been a killer, but you all will be excited to know that I'm several chapters into this thing. It's just most of them are crappy and unedited since I was writing them in a rush. If anyone is interested in beta reading for me, PM me. You get to know all the fun stuff that's going to happen!

**Disclaimer:** See the last several chapters for that part.

**Feedback:** Please! I want to know if I'm putting crap up on the Internet or not!

**Warning:** Some actual yaoi/making out/squeeee! in this chapter. If you don't like to read about it, skip down about a third of the way. If you like it, please, read on.

* * *

Having never kissed another man before, Sousuke wasn't all too sure what he had been expecting. He finally concluded that it really wasn't all that different from kissing a woman. A little rougher, perhaps, but it wasn't unwelcome. Pankou pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his back. Sousuke responded by draping his arms around the dervish's neck, being careful to keep the blade that was still firmly gripped in his left hand pointed away.

"Have you done this with a man before?" Pankou said, pulling back for a moment.

"No, not with a male," He said, wondering why the man had seen it fit to stop the kiss.

"What about with a lady?" Pankou teased.

"Very few can get out of Shing Jea Monastery without messing around. It's like a requirement for graduation."

"I will keep that in mind if I ever go there as an ambassador with Shamaiya," the Dervish's eyes sparkled with humor. "I wouldn't want to get ambushed."

"They wouldn't ambush you. Not unless you went into the hot springs anyway. You're too old," Sousuke said.

The Dervish practically pouted, "So are you."

"That's also true. It would be strange if anyone there tried to seduce me."

"You're certainly beautiful enough for it, though."

Beautiful? He was sure he'd never been called that before. He knew he had a fairer complexion than most of the other Canthan guys and while he wasn't rugged like Pankou, he'd at least seen himself as being somewhat handsome. Then again, he could count the number of times anyone (Lily) had called him handsome instead of 'cute' or 'pretty' on one hand. But it felt strangely good to hear the compliment from Pankou, like a male bird being admired for its brilliant feathers, so he squelched any complaint he would have had and concentrated instead on how Pankou was pulling him back in for another kiss.

"It's been a while for me unfortunately, so if I do anything wrong, just tell me," he said, moving to kiss a line up the Sousuke's jawline.

Sousuke's breath hitched. "Me too." Dwayna, it had been far too long. His free fingers explored the other man's sculpted back and for the second time that evening, he blessed the thin material of the shirt. Pankou, meanwhile, had started undoing the long clasps to his overcoat.

He released Sousuke just long enough to let it slide to the ground before moving in to attack the newly exposed expanse of neck. The underclothing for the overcoat was nothing more than a dark purple sleeveless top, made out of a sturdy material as to supply some protection during battle. He groaned as the dervish bit down on the sensitive spot beneath his ear.

He had been waiting impatiently to feel Pankou's calloused hands underneath his clothing, but seeing as the dervish was taking his time with other things, Sousuke decided to hurry the process along. He let his sword fall to the ground, slipping his hands underneath the thin material and mapping out the muscular back that he had previously felt only through cloth. He could feel the slight ridges of scars in certain spots near the shoulders and sides and carefully ran his fingers over them. He didn't have many scars himself. A couple burn marks where a renegade elementalist had wanted to show off his power or from when beasts had been lucky enough cut through his party's defenses and the monks hadn't moved quickly enough to heal the permanent damage.

The other man seemed to read his thoughts at last, taking the hem of Sousuke's top and pulling it up and over his head. He watched as the dervish feasted his eyes on what he had uncovered.

"Gods, you really are beautiful, you know that?"

"Thanks, but it's not fair that you get to do all the admiring. I want to see you," Sousuke said. Within seconds, he managed to help the dervish divest himself of his shirt and he was suddenly faced with the glory that had only been hinted at before. There were more scars on his sun-baked chest, but the contrast it supplied to the unmarred skin only made it more sensual. He bent and licked at one of the man's dusky nipples.

"Sousuke," Pankou hissed. Encouraged, he took the peak into his mouth, sucking lightly, reaching up to fondle the other one. Pankou was swearing under his breath, something in Istani before groaning the names of three of the Five Gods. With his head swimming with arousal, Sousuke couldn't be too sure of which ones they were. He switched to lavish his attention on the other nipple when Pankou set his hands on either side of his face and drew him into another deep kiss.

"Shall we take this to the bed?" He asked into Sousuke's lips. "It would be more comfortable than this carpet, lush though it may be."

The elementalist nodded enthusiastically before he was practically scooped up, dragged into the bedroom, and placed on the side of the mattress. As he removed his knee-high boots, he took notice, briefly, of the fur-lined dervish robes and hood hanging from one wall. The sound of a throat clearing made his eyes drag back to Pankou's flushed face. His fingers hovered over his belt buckle.

"I do not mean to rush you. If we are going too fast, just say so," he said.

Sousuke wanted to laugh. Given how far they had come already and their frenzied touching, it just seemed like such an odd thing to say. He quickly squelched the desire when he saw the hesitation in Pankou's eyes.

"You say that when we're already half-naked in your bedroom," he said. "It's okay. I want to do this." His own bluntness almost took him by surprise. It really had been way too long.

The smile returned and he lowered himself onto the bed beside Sousuke. "Funny how a fighting lesson can lead to this. How did it happen?"

Leaning forward with a murmur of "This is how," Sousuke pressed his lips to Pankou's. His beard scratched the skin around Sousuke's lips until he was pretty sure the area would be red when he looked in a mirror. He couldn't get enough of it. They shifted until they were settled against the pillows and stripped off the remainder of their confining raiments, their hands determined to feel every inch of the other's and their lips to taste the skin in between. The rest of the evening dissolved into groans and flesh and heat. The dervish's scent of spice and sweat enveloped him until he was drunk on it. Time crept by unheeded. Even when the storm outside intensified, it couldn't drown out their cries of pleasure when Sousuke finally yielded and writhed underneath Pankou's desperate rhythm.

Afterwards, when they lay in a sated peace, lightly dozing in each other's arms underneath the soft, red covers, a sudden thought occurred to Sousuke that made him shake with quiet laughter. Any attempts to try and hide it from the other man were disappointed when he said in a sleepy drawl, "What is so humorous?"

"I just remembered that we never ate the dinner the servants brought to us," he said. "It's still in the sitting room."

"Most of it is dried. We can have it for breakfast." Neither of them had any inclination to get up, comfortable as they were.

"Even the stew?"

"We have a fire place, we can heat it up. That is what we have you for," Pankou said playfully.

"Are you implying that I'm only good for is starting fires?"

"You certainly lit one tonight," He drew him up for a long, lazy kiss. As they relaxed for sleep, Pankou's fingers combing through Sousuke's hair, he wondered idly what Ritz would say if he were to know that he had been right about Pankou and inwardly chuckled as he imagined his reaction.

*

It happened sometime after midnight, to his reckoning later on. At the time, with everything in a state of confusion, with his mind barely able to process what was happening. The time was the last thing on his mind.

Screams seemed to float through the ceiling, which was only a floor below the deck, before the entire frame of the room jerked, jarring the slumbering, intertwined couple.

"What's going on," Sousuke said, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know," was the reply. The rain had stopped, screams and the heavy sounds of fighting overhead were left in its wake.

"A tussle? Maybe some people got drunk and started a fight," Sousuke said hopefully.

"Seems to be a lot of people for a bar fight," Pankou slid out of the bed and was starting to get dressed just as the room lurched again.

"This isn't a normal fight." The dervish pulled on his robes and armor, taking his scythe from the wall. Sousuke followed suit and pulled on his pants and boots. He would have to retrieve his top armor from the sitting room.

There was a frantic knocking on the door to the hallway. Pankou swiftly left to answer it and Sousuke followed him a second later. They were both very calm for not knowing what was going on. Then again, they had both probably been through a lot worse. Sousuke remembered the days at the monastery ruefully when hoards of the afflicted monsters would beat at the gates. Most the younger students cowered in their rooms. At the time, he couldn't blame them. As long as they were safe, they wouldn't be counted among the injured and wouldn't get in the way of the older students and faculty trying to defend them. He had been finishing his senior year at the time and been allowed the very special privilege of accompanying Master Togo (at the headmaster's request, so less! A fact that had done everything to boost the pyromancer's ego) to the late Minister Cho's Estate to take care of any remaining Afflicted that tarried after the first invasion.

He remembered feeling overwhelmed and scared only once or twice throughout the entire ordeal, choosing instead to put on an optimistic face and keep in good humor to lighten the mood. He knew what had to be done and as long as he fought beside his friends and trusted in their abilities, he had known they would survive. Panic was out of the question. He prayed to Balthazar every morning to give him strength and to Dwayna to give him peace as he acted. The blessings given to him had been invaluable. He was tempted to do the same now, to pray to the same deities. Something seemed very wrong. The sinking feeling in his gut attested to that fact.

Pankou opened the door to reveal an ashen-faced servant with disheveled robes, trembling so much she could barely speak without stumbling over her words. Pankou took her shoulders gently and said in a calm tone, "Slow down. Tell me what is happening."

"They came from out of nowhere. The captain thought they were much further northeast. They aren't suppose to be around these parts so soon in the year," she said. "He needs the Sunspear captains to come to the deck. The students were ordered to stay in their rooms."

"What do you mean? Who is 'they'?" Pankou sounded as though he were struggling to keep his voice from rising. Sousuke, having collected his armor and thrown the pieces on, stopped to listen.

"The - the corsairs," she said. The tension suddenly got a whole lot thicker. The screams and metallic clashing came louder to Sousuke's shocked ears.

"Corsairs? But we've just started the detour. We can't be in their territory now." Pankou's voice was gruff with fury. Pushing the servant aside, he clasped the scythe from his back in one swift movement.

"I'll come too. But I need to get my fire rod from my room," said Sousuke, not far behind.

"Stay there. You heard the captain's orders for the students," Pankou said, not looking back as he strode down the hall.

His chest filled with cool indignity. "I am very well capable of handling myself. And I'm _not_ a student anymore. By rights, I finished my schooling years ago."

Pankou rounded on him. "You haven't yet formally graduated."

"I taught the other elemental students in the monastery when half of their teachers were diseased with the plague! I should think that counts for something," he said.

There was a wicked impact on the ceiling nearby and the wood buckled to give way to a jet of power that crashed through the wood like a missile. Pankou seized the hem of Sousuke's coat and yanked him out of the way when another one landed too closely to where he had been standing.

"Please, stay there. I don't want you killed," he said desperately.

"What good will it do if the corsairs want to kill everyone on the ship? I might as well fight!" Sousuke yelled angrily over the sounds of battle.

"Very well! Do as you wish. I won't be able to stop you anyway," Pankou said. He sounded furious but his expression betrayed his anxiety. "Just...when you get to the deck, stay away from the worst of it. _Please_."

The desire to wipe the fear from his expression hit the Sousuke hard. But there was no time to dwell on it. He grabbed the sides of Pankou's hood and gave him a forceful kiss on the lips before sweeping passed him. He navigated the hallways back to his room. Students were stumbling around, confused and afraid. Most likely only a few of them knew what was going on in its entirety. More servants and messengers were trying to herd them back into their rooms for safe keeping. From the sounds of it, they were giving little explanation as to why the captain had given the orders. Probably for the best. A panicked group of students wouldn't help anything.

As he rounded a corner, he ran dead on into someone headed the other way. He was about to push the person aside and continue on his way until he saw who it was.

"Ritz!"

"Sousuke? What in Lyssa's name is going on? They aren't telling us anything."

"There are corsairs attacking the ship. It sounds like they were patrolling the area before we came. They were probably attracted to the lights of this ship. It's really big and really fancy, after all." Sousuke explained quickly.

"But that Shamaiya lady said that they wouldn't be-"

"I know. She was wrong. The captain was wrong. What are you doing here anyway?"

Ritz glanced away. "I was going to the Sunspear corridor to look for you. You never came to dinner and you never went back to your room."

They were under attack with their lives potentially in danger and Sousuke still managed to blush. "I was...with Pankou."

"I know."

With a shaky breath, he continued, "Pankou's gone to the upper deck to fight. All the Sunspears were asked to. I'm going as well."

"Then I'm going with you," Ritz said without skipping a beat.

Sousuke looked at him gratefully. "But first I need my fire rod and flame artifact."

Before he could register it, both items were shoved into his arms. He looked up at Ritz, bewildered.

The assassin shrugged. "You never locked your room like I told you too. I knew you wouldn't be there to lock it tonight and I thought you might want them when this started."

"Ah," he said dumbly. "Come on, let's go."

The hallways leading to the upper deck were bustling with faculty members, although they didn't seem to take notice of Ritz and Sousuke. If they did, they didn't bother stopping them. Everywhere there was hectic movement with people either healing one another (half of them had received substantial injuries and looked the worse for wear) or giving orders. Many were setting up blockades made of wooden crates and kegs in front of the halls to the students' rooms. Some students (whether brave or incredibly stupid, Sousuke couldn't decide) tried to get around the blockades to help with the fight. Headmaster Vhang from Shing Jea recognized him and Ritz and ushered them through before the other faculty could nay say them.

"I expected you here a long time ago! You'll give the rest of the elementalist profession a bad name!" The young headmaster's face was red with stress and anger, a far cry from his usual snobbish look. His elaborate red robes were torn and hung askew in some places. "Now get out there. We're losing ground!"

_He acts as though his reputation is the most important thing in the world_, Sousuke thought as he hurried through. The door to outside was splintered and torn off its hinges. Beyond was a scene of utter chaos. It was the first time he had ever seen so many corsairs in one place. Well, it was the first time he had ever really seen corsairs, but that was besides the point. Spells flew back and forth unhindered and showers of bright sparks from clashing metal flew in every direction. The corsairs with torches were trying to set every object they couldn't steal aflame. It was like entertainment to them, an amusement. Over the railings he could see other large ships, although not as big as the Zaishen ship, with strange triangular sails colored dark to blend in with the night.

Ritz had drawn his daggers and said, "I take the ones on the left. You get the right. We meet up at the mizzenmast," before he Shadow Stepped into the fray.

Sousuke smirked as he used a couple spells to buff himself with energy before having to dodge out of the way of a female corsair who had spotted him and flung herself forward with an ax. Her head was heavily cowled, but he could see most of her face, grinning madly with a set of silver teeth.

"Ooh, you look like fun. Come on and dance with me, boy!" She laughed and stepped forward to swing again. He side stepped her overhead chops and just barely ducked when she made a grab for him to hold him still. He so wanted to send a fireball at her, but he couldn't risk miscalculating his power and setting the ship on fire.

"Hold still, yeh little snake." She laughed and brought down the ax. When she finished the chop, he brought down his hand on her arm, placing the Mark of Rodgort there, which looked somewhat like a glowing double-cross with circles at the ends of the points. The light intensified until it burst into flame. He backed into the railing and watched as her coats caught the fire. She shrieked, trying to pull off her outer armor and beat it out. He watched as Instructor Ng materialized behind her flailing form and sunk his blade into her shoulder. She gave a choked cry and hit the floor. Instructor Ng pulled the coat the rest of the way off and stomped it out.

"Don't take any risks, here," he said, grimly.

Sousuke was about to agree when a voice, coarse with anger, cried out, "Yeh killed Ajinn, yeh bastard!"

An arrow embedded itself into Ng's leg. He held the spot, grunting in pain and sending a lethal glare into the direction it had come from. A corsair was poised on a stack of boxes, already stringing another arrow on his bow. Sousuke raised his rod and sent a burst of air energy at him. It hit him hard but wasn't strong enough to knock him down. He readied himself to send another burst when he felt a searing pain pierced his mind. His brain felt like it was being stretched and torn apart.

_Phantasm. Conjure Phantasm_, Sousuke thought. It was the only thing that emerged from the wall of pain and he held onto it as though it could distract him. He remembered letting the mesmer students practice the spell on him when he had stood in for their late teacher after the Plague. Back then, they hadn't had enough force behind them to give him much more than a headache. It hadn't been like this _agony_. But he also remembered how to focus through it. He opened his eyes and they landed on the nearest corsair. Temporarily forgetting his caution, he gathered his internal fire and pushed it out through his arms, using the fire rod to guide it. The fireball hit the corsair square in the chest and knocking him back off his feet. The hex faded, leaving Sousuke weak and gasping in relief.

He scanned the rest of the battle with the few seconds of freedom he had, searching for either a rush of blue robes and the streak of silver scythe or a familiar black blur. The stolen moment proved to be his down fall. The area of wooden hull below the railing was destroyed as a barrel of oil exploded on impact, fired from one of the corsair ships some distance away. The floor slid out from underneath his feet. He instinctively clutched the railing like a lifeline, only realizing a moment later that the railing was bending outwards, dangling above the water below. He tried to push himself away, so get a footing on the solid floor a few feet away, but it was no use. He heard someone call his name above the ruckus before he was falling.

And then he was freezing, surrounded by a cold that sucked the air out of his lungs like a fist had tightened around them. For a horrible moment, he thought he couldn't move. His body wouldn't obey him. His armor pulled him downwards into an abyss of darkness. Finally, his legs began kicking on their own. His face broke the icy surface but was almost immediately submerged again.

He threw out his arms, feeling for...anything really. The side of the ship. A piece of wood. A crate. Anything that would float better than him. His numb fingers brushed against something hard and he lunged for it blindly. It was stable at least. He used what little strength his muscles had to hoist his upper body on top. His legs wouldn't move more than that. Every muscle trembled and he drew shuddering breath after shuddering breath.

_Ritz._

_Pankou._

He wanted to cry for help, but he didn't have any air left to yell. They wouldn't hear him anyway. So dark.

_Help._

*

Sousuke would have thought that he would be used to the motion of a boat rocking on the sea after weeks on the Zaishen ship, but apparently waking up with a pounding headache made all the difference. His clothes were wet and heavy as they clung to his skin, making every movement an effort that he was too exhausted to handle. Eventually, he was forced to settle down and get his mind clear enough to work out where he was. There was a cold sea breeze blowing over his already chilled form, He instinctively reached down to where he knew his blankets must have been bunched at his feet during sleep. His fingertips met cold metal and he slit his eyes open in confusion.

The low ceiling of his cabin was gone to be replaced by flecks of stars nearly suffocated by a billowing cloud of smoke. He followed it down to a bright orange ball on the sea level with pieces of flaming debris dancing away on the waves. As Sousuke watched pillars of fire tease the stars, he finally realized just what it was he was staring at. It was the ship; the Zaishen ship was burning.

He was in a small boat some distance away that was packed to the rim with wooden boxes and kegs. He was surrounded by piles of silken fabrics and gold glittering orange in the firelight. A moving dark shape on the other end of the boat startled him and he laid back down, unsure his head was clear enough to face his potential saviors if they hadn't already noticed he was awake. He kept still and closed his eyes as one of the figures stood and worked its way over to Sousuke's end. He hoped it would just surpass him, but when he cracked open an eyelid, he saw that it had settled on a crate beside him. The odor of rum and another more pungent alcohol hit his nostrils in full force.

"Hey, this is a pretty one," A rough hand stroked his cheek and he fought the urge to shudder.

"No kiddin' he must be gorgeous when e's awake," said a gravelly voice at the other end of the boat.

"Here, give me one of the blankets," said the closest man. "Don't want 'im to freeze to death before we get back to the ship. Good thing we found him in the water before the sharks did."

Ship? What other ship was there? He hadn't seen another while watching the Zaishen ship crumbling in flame. Then again, it was dark and it was altogether hard for him to focus.

A scratchy wool blanket covered him and his shivering partially subsided.

"Oi, are you sure that's a lad? He's almost too pretty if ye ask me..."

"Want me to check?" the closest man said before they both burst into laughter. Sousuke didn't like the sly undertone in their voices, like predators hatching a plan for a meal. Over the sides of the boat, the sloshing sound of the water continued.

"We'll have to put him in something dry when we get back. If he lives, I might make him mine." Sousuke tensed.

"Just be better to this one then you were to the last. 'E should at least last more than a couple of weeks," The further man chuckled.

All too suddenly, the puzzle pieces in Sousuke's mind about who these men were came together. The rum, the gold, their accents; they took on an ominous new meaning as the new knowledge of where he was headed curdled his insides.


	6. Under Amankar's Flag

He stayed as quiet and still as possible for the rest of the boat ride. The Corsairs continued talking about the extent of the treasure they had picked up from the ships and making lewd comments to each other about what they could do with the earnings.

"This could fetch a good sum. Look at the eyes. Yeh think they're real rubies?" They were apparently referring to one of the golden dragon sculptures from the brig. If they had time to loot the ship, just how long had Sousuke been out?

"Look real to me. Wonder if anyone on the mainland would be interested in these scrolls?" The man who spoke kicked a box of scrolls beside Sousuke's head, causing one to roll over from the top of the pile. He inwardly flinched. Those were priceless pieces of history! How dare they exploit them for profit! He doubted they had read so much as an Elonian history book, if indeed they could read at all.

"Keep 'em until we head to Cantha. Maybe the merchants in the slums will want them," The Corsair rowing the boat said.

"Which slums? The entire city of Kaineng's one big slum!" They both laughed. Sousuke swore he could taste bile at the back of his throat.

"Hey, is that one awake yet, Varsilles?" The rowing Corsair asked.

The one called Varsilles came and bent over Sousuke again. His large shape blocked out the light of the stars. He felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. No way was he going to wake up and face them now. If he tried to run, he would end up jumping into the water to be food for any number of sharks or drakes. If he didn't succumb to the cold water first, that is. And he really didn't want to talk to these filthy men. He was still trying to figure out what Varsilles (at least he thought it was Varsilles) had meant when he said he would "make Sousuke his. He didn't like the sound of that. If he meant slave work, then Sousuke would grit his teeth and go along with it until he could find a good time to kill him and use a life boat to escape off the ship. Anything else...well. He didn't want to know what else there could be.

"Still out but breathin'. He'll last 'till we get to the ship," Varsilles said.

"We'll have to show him to the Captain. She'll be the one to decide if he stays."

"Ah, she won't have to worry about him. I'll be the one takin' care of him. He won't bother her none, and if he does, he'll be the one to pay for it, not me." The Corsair stood and stepped over Sousuke (one of his booted feet landing directly on top of the fallen scroll in the process) to examine the wares on the other side of the boat.

They rode on for some time until Sousuke heard voices from what he assumed to be the bigger Corsair ship hailing Varsilles and the other man.

"Ahoy down there! Is that Varsilles and Bejir?" Someone hollered.

"Yeah, with a pretty big stack of loot, too." The one rowing must have been Bejir. He was yelling back up to the ship. "Help us raise up the boat so we can unload."

Ropes and planks were lowered down that Bejir and Varsilles secured around the bigger crates. Some of the statues were placed in bags for stability. One by one, they hoisted each treasure until all that was left were the Corsairs and Sousuke.

"All right, we're ready to come aboard!" Varsilles called. The ropes were lowered once again. This time Bejir and Varsilles tied them to metal loops at the end of the boat.

"All ready, ye bunch of reef lurkers, we're good."

It was an odd feeling, being raised out of the water. One minute, the boat felt cradled by the waves and the next, there was nothing but air beneath them and the feeling of floating. Sousuke curled into himself a little tighter underneath the coarse blanket.

The ropes had been fed through pulleys near the top to make the load easier. The scrape of wood against wood signaled when they had reached the top.

"Anyone else make it back?" Bejir said as he disembarked.

"Just you. Ajinn or Jambalya haven't made it yet," the new Corsair said. He had a gruffer, deeper voice, almost as if he were quite a bit older than Varsilles or Bejir.

"Knowin' Jambalaya, 'e's neck deep in their ale or wine or whatever them Canthan's drink."

Bejir chuckled. "I hear they like to mix rice in their drinks. Sounds a bit chunky if ye ask me."

"What's this?" The older Corsair said, probably referring to Sousuke where he remained curled at the bottom of the life boat. The man's voice came from a bit closer than it had a second ago. He had almost hoped they would just pass over him like a bundle that had been cast aside.

"A straggler from the ship. Found him in the water, we did. Good thing too, he was so cold he was turnin' blue around the lips. Woulda made prime kraken feed, he would," Varsilles said. "Pull him out. He's been asleep all this time and I want to make sure he's not dead."

Sousuke felt the blanket get yanked off of his still damp form as he was dragged unwillingly to his feet. The older Corsair was the one who had him, a man with keen, black eyes, long, graying hair pulled to the back of his head, and a black beard that disappeared beneath the tall collar of his coat. He looked Sousuke over, but his expression displayed none of the slyness in the expressions of his shipmates. Now that he had a good look at them, he could see that they both were heavily cowled in the same white and red combinations as the woman who had attacked him during the battle on the Zaishen ship. Bejir had a purple cloth pulled over the upper half of his face with intricate designs on the front that looked like some sort of combination of Kournan and Vabbian (from what little he knew of their styles). Varsilles sported what looked like a sharp metal beard and a brilliant jade tooth that Sousuke noticed as the man grinned at him. All three of them had dark shades of skin, much like Shamaiya's. The older Corsair had the darkest shade, the color of tarred, bittersweet chocolate.

"Let go of me!" He cried, shaking the Corsair's hands off. For some reason Varsilles and Bejir seemed to find this uproariously funny. The older man's face remained impassive.

"Looks like this one's got a bit o' lip to go with his pretty face, Uruged" Bejir said. There was that word again, 'pretty.' Sousuke wanted to spit at their feet, but seeing as there were three of him against one of him, he wasn't sure how well that would go over. There were a couple of other Corsairs gathering up the spoils from the lifeboat who had stopped to observe. No, definitely no good chances. His heart started pattering wildly. If it came down to Sousuke fighting his way out, he would have to try and either create a sheen of smoke over the area and jump over the side or try and set as many of them on fire as he could and escape that way. He couldn't release the lifeboats. The ties were on the other side of the men and would take too long to try and undo before they had the chance to catch him again. He didn't quite like the idea of jumping back into the freezing water. As he had experienced before, swimming in his armor in cold water was nearly impossible for someone like him and he didn't know how far away they were now from the ship.

He glanced over his shoulder and _just_ thought he could make out the bright orange speck on the black water that was the Zaishen ship. It was way too far away for him to swim. He would die trying. The orange light was fading quickly. Maybe they had put out the fire...or it had finally overwhelmed them and sunk the ship. He couldn't bear the thought of the latter. If Pankou or Ritz were dead...or any of the teachers or students...Balthazar damn these Corsairs to his great fire!

"You thinking about going back to yer little ship?" Varsilles said. "Go ahead, if ye have a death wish."

"He don't seem like he was asleep that entire time," Uruged said.

"He wasn't. I know he wasn't," Bejir said.

"What're you sayin'. Did your Eye tell you that?" Varsilles said, flabbergasted. "Why didn't ye tell me? Woulda saved me some time, that would."

"Tell ye and let you have the first chance to have your hands on him while I was rowing?"

"Yeh dirty scalawag," Varsilles sent him a glare. "Can't argue though, I'm not much better." He gave a barking laugh before sauntering forward to cup Sousuke's chin in his palm.

Sousuke slapped it away. "I said don't touch me!" He tried taking a step away and immediately stopped when his heels scraped the side of the boat, almost causing him to lose his balance when the life boat teetered, still suspended in the air above the water.

"Woah there, don't want to fall again," Varsilles said, looking like he wasn't worried at all whether Sousuke fell or not. "I would have expected you to learn that the first time, eh?" The other Corsairs laughed at that, all except Uruged, who had crossed his arms and was looking as though the entire situation had already lost its spectacle.

"Why don't you come onto the ship? It's much more comfortable here," Varsilles continued. Without warning, he ceased Sousuke's arms and pulled him forward, tossing him onto his knees on the deck's floor. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, not wanting to be caught vulnerable with them surrounding him. He was a rabbit caught in a den of wolves. If only he had his rod and focus, but he must have dropped them in the water when he'd fallen unconscious. And one of them had been a senior present from his mother back in Kaineng...Just thinking about her made his heart clench. When his family heard about the Corsair attack on the ship and he didn't return, they would assume the worst. He had to get out of this. But how?

When Bejir began feeling the blue sleeve of his overcoat, he flinched. "This is good material. Think it could fetch a price too?"

"Don't see why not," one of the bystanding Corsairs said. "He won't be needing it while 'es here."

"What do you mean," Sousuke said, suspiciously.

Uruged rolled his eyes. "Get yer head out of yer britches, Shirad. The captain hasn't even looked him over yet. Have to get the okay before we let him stay."

"Can't help it. He's too pretty, he is." The Corsair named Shirad made to start forward but Varsilles pinned him back with a death glare.

"Hands off, he's mine. I'm the one who found him."

Bejir piped up indignantly, "I found 'im first! He should be mine!"

"You only saw him first. I'm the one who pulled him out!"

While they were arguing, Sousuke backed up until he had the entire group in his peripheral. Just perfect if he thought of a spell with a wide enough range. But his head felt muddled, like his thoughts were moving through a sludge. The wind bit at him through his damp clothing. That and his time in the water were probably a deadly combination. He wondered if he would catch pneumonia. The Corsairs probably wouldn't care or give him any medical treatment if he became ill. And if he was starting to become sick now, he wouldn't be able to conjure up the power to fight his way out. This was getting grimmer and grimmer.

"Hey, don't scurry away now," Bejir said, catching sight of him. "Come and have a romp with us while we wait for the others to get back."

The other Corsairs pressed in on him. The deck of the ship was wide, but the area behind him was dark and he stumbled over something lying in the darkness. It was soft, catching around his ankles and resulting in his falling backwards. He glanced down and saw that it was the same coarse, wool blanket that had covered him in the life boat, thrown aboard when the Corsairs had uncovered their prize. Varsilles and the Corsair who he vaguely remembered being called Shirad grabbed him. He jumped up as quickly as he could, determined not to let them get the upper hand (or at least more so than they already had). He yanked his arm free and blindly set off a Fire Burst somewhere in the middle of the group, but without his rod or focus and weakened as he was, the fire was unstable. It fizzled out before hitting any of them, turning into feeble flames that drifted into the darkness.

Something struck him hard across the face. "An elementalist, eh? Nice light show but ye'll have to do more than that if ye want to fight."

"*Wang ba dan!" He swore. This time he really did spit at Varsille's feet.

"Ye cheeky little thing," The Corsair struck him again, harder than the first. "I can see we'll have to beat you into shape."

"You bunch of useless, yellow-bellied swines! If this is another fight over the loot, I'll be happy to skewer the lot of you and take it for meself!" A commanding female voice bellowed over their heads.

While the Corsairs holding him didn't release their grips, they stopped struggling to hold him in one place at the sound of the approaching voice. Sousuke's cheek smarted from the blows and he wondered if there would be a bruise on the spot later on.

A woman with layers upon layers of tanned armor with red sleeves and gold trimmings was striding towards them across the deck. Her long hair was a dirty blond as it fell on her shoulders and red scarf with little aim or direction. She was wearing gold just about everywhere there _could_ be jewelry, on her fingers, on her vest, on her coat, even her knee-high boots were adorned with it. Her face would have been very beautiful, but her dark lips and black, cold eyes, left Sousuke feeling too uneasy to appreciate it. Her skin was much lighter than the men around her, a shade of tan closer to Pankou's. A large hammer hung at her side.

Another Corsair followed closely behind her. He was dressed in similar armor to the rest of the crew, but his coats were made of maroon silk. He had several trinkets and implements hanging around his belt, including a compass, a jug of liquid that hung to the side bearing a skull and crossbones, and a bag that looked to have scrolls peeking out under the flap. He had high cheekbones and a wide mouth, surrounded by dark whiskers above and below. He was not cowled nearly as heavily as the others, in fact a few long dreadlocks hung freely around his shoulders.

But the one steadily commanding Sousuke's attention more was the woman. The crew moved out of her path until she was standing in front of the pile of treasure still waiting to be cleared away.

"Who's come back and who's takin' their sweet time? I don't want to stay in these blasted waters any longer than necessary," she said.

"Bejir and Varsilles are back, Cap'n Amankar. Now we're just waitin' on Jambalaya and Ajinn's boats," said Uruged.

Ajinn. Why did that name sound familiar? It was like something on the periphery of his hazy mind that he could not quite get a hold of.

"Actually, we're back. We've just been waiting for these landlubbers to notice." The voice came from under the side of the ship. Sure enough, another lifeboat was floated next to the side of the ship. Sousuke couldn't tell how many figures were in it, considering he was still being held between Varsilles and the other Corsair.

"And why weren't ye noticed in the first place?" the Captain yelled over to them.

Uruged gestured over to Sousuke, "Everybody was busy fighting over the Canthan there. Seems like Bejir and Varsilles pulled him out of the water on their way back. Keep blabbin' about keeping him or somethin' of the like."

For the first time, Captain Amankar turned her icy gaze onto Sousuke. It made him shiver. She glanced around at the rest of the crew and jabbed her thumb towards the boat.

"Help them up and start unloading the treasure while I sort this out. And if anyone stops to ogle at anything, it's ten lashes."

As the Corsairs immediately began lowering the ropes to bring up the other lifeboat, the Captain strode over to Sousuke. The man with all the silk and instruments wasn't far behind.

"What is this?" she said, her eyes running over him from head to toe as though sizing him up.

Varsilles was smiling a little sheepishly, "It's as the Cook said, Captain. Bejir and meself were headin' back after we got done looting their storage, with a fair number of those gold statues by the way, they were almost by the time we got to their brig, and we were just shoving off to come back when Bejir's Eye catches something floatin' in the water. I told him it was probably just some wood that's come loose off the ship, but he said it was alive. So we headed over and fished this one out."

"And you wanted to bring him back?" Amankar asked.

"We wanted to when we saw him. Look at this face. He's pretty, ain't he?"

"A man ain't supposed to be prettier than me,"she said, not at all fazed by the glare that Sousuke was sending at her. "And how do ye feel about bein' rescued?"

"Let me go," he hissed.

She just smirked. "You want to go back, ye can swim it. Ye wanna fight, we'll throw you overboard. I've got better things to do with my energy than kill you meself."

"But I was hoping I could keep him, have him help me around the ship, ye know?" Varsilles said. His words were flecked with hopeful innocence but his eyes held a darker glint to them, one that Sousuke didn't like at all.

"Ye tried that before. Didn't that one die after too long?" she said.

"I can be more careful. I'll treat this one like me own, I will." There was something about this exchange that sounded too much like a child begging to keep a pet. Sousuke didn't like the fact that he was probably considered the pet.

"He's a bit on the thin side, doesn't seem to strong, neither. What can he do?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that none, Captain. I'll keep 'im out of yer way."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sousuke couldn't bear to listen to them discuss his fate like he was some common slave.

Varsilles lowered his voice to a deadly whisper, "Ye'll stay silent if ye don't want me to cut yer pretty throat now and be done with it."

"You would all die before you had the chance," he said, a little stronger. Sure, there wasn't much strength left behind his threats, but he couldn't go down without at least _trying._

This time the strike came from Captain Amankar herself. Her rings left welts in his cheek and he thought at least one of the sharp, jeweled ones had cut into the skin.

"You won't speak to me like that, you little welp. Yer lucky I don't teach you the way I punish those who give me lip," she said.

Sousuke's vision tottered with the force of the strike. His eyes fell on the Corsair in the silk, the only one who had not spoken a word thus far. He was also the only one, besides Uruged, who looked at him with passive disinterest, although this one's eyes weren't nearly as stony. The man returned his gaze, but said nothing.

"Make sure he keeps his mouth shut and you can keep him on board with you, Varsilles," the Captain said. "But you'll be feeding him out of your own rations."

Varsilles shrugged. "Fine with me."

"You say that now, until it's been two weeks since we've restocked our supplies," the reply from the silent man came almost as a surprise. He had a low, smooth tone, more practiced than the other crew while still holding an edge.

"That won't matter to you none," Varsilles said, angrily.

"It will when you start complaining and asking when we'll be headin' ashore, and I know you will," the Corsair was inspecting his fingernails. "Either that or ye'll start begging the Cook for more than yer share just to feed him. We'll all not be too happy with you then."

Even more than having this subject be spoken of right in front of his face, Sousuke hated them speaking as though he were some sort of _burden_. Not like he cared, really. If his remaining on the ship made life harder for at least one of his captors, it would be worth it. But if he had the choice, he wouldn't be here for nearly that long anyway.

"To 'ell with you, ye salty sea bass." Varsilles yanked Sousuke out of the other Corsairs' grips. "Captain says he can stay, so he's mine." He dragged the pyromancer behind him towards the pile of treasure recently unloaded off the new lifeboat.

There was a pile of scrolls and a few thick rolls of silken tapestry and canvas on the pile. Along with that were golden dragons and jade sculptures that glittered in the soft torchlight around the ship. Sousuke's breath caught as he looked at all of it. He knew it was only a portion of the horde that had been in the storage of the Zaishen ship but it was more than he had ever witnessed in his life. He was surprised that no one had bothered to steal one of the statues of the Five Gods in his hazy state, but he reminded himself that they would have been far too large to transport in the small life boats. They would sink under the weight of such spectacular idols! Still, there would have been some very priceless pieces of jewels or other parts that could have probably been salvaged from them. But what was he thinking?! He would never want such things to befall the sacred likenesses of the Five Gods. It was blasphemous! It was…

Bejir thrust him forward at the pile, forcing him to catch hold of one of the tapestries to keep himself from falling. Bejir chuckled at the sight from where he was standing nearby, holding a pile of scrolls and preparing to descend down the stairs to the brig. The grated opening had been lifted.

"Start helping them haul down the treasure. And don't think about keeping any for yerself," Varsilles said.

Sousuke swallowed in distaste. He looked down at the tapestry still clutched in his hand. The section had a beautiful painted dragon, airy and wiry while still looking fierce. He couldn't bear to look at the characters imprinted on the side. Something about giving praise to the blessings of Melandru for the blessings of the creatures of the Earth and the water. And to think he was about to defile it with the filth that must be on the floor of the brig. He could almost feel the God's cursing his head as he thought about it.

"Well, go on. Take these and take them down before you get hit again," Uruged shoved a box of silver armbands into his arms. He looked up at the man in surprise. Uruged was the only one thus far who hadn't looked at him like he was a piece of meat to be judged. Well, him and the other Corsair with the compass. Off to one side, Sousuke could see Shirad licking his lips as he watched him.

He suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to be caught in the darkness of the brig with these men. But what other choice did he have? If he did as they asked, maybe he could convince them of his submission and they would become lax in their watching over him and he could take a chance to escape. Such a thing probably wouldn't be possible tonight, but at least sometime in the future perhaps it was possible.

Suddenly remembering what it was he was supposed to be doing, Sousuke braced the box in his arms and carried it through the grate. One of the other Corsairs guided him to set it next to some boxes filled gold coins.

He stole a moment to take a glance around the brig. There were spots of moisture around the floor that formed puddles of salty sea water. There were likely some leaks in the ship's hull. Little spots of white, crusted salt formed rings around the puddles. It made the air smell rank. He saw a rat dart behind some barrels in one corner and drew away in disgust.

"What, afraid it will bite ye?" The Corsair who had directed him chuckled maliciously. "Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt one of its own kind."

"Well, I guess that's why you haven't been bitten yet," Sousuke threw back at him.

Rather than get angry, the Corsair grinned back at him and barked out a laugh. He had several gaps in his teeth. "You think yer a smart one don't ye. I'd like to test yer lip out meself one day. It's too bad Varsilles had to claim you."

He pinched one of Sousuke's cheeks. The pyromancer, now thoroughly indignant with the situation, slapped his hand away, playing some fire around his figures for good measure. The Corsair drew back, singed by the small fire with a yelp of surprise. Before he could retaliate, Sousuke had already whipped around and ascended the stairs up to the deck.

The Corsairs from the second lifeboat had boarded. There were only two of them. One was leaning against the railing of the ship, downing the contents of a jug of liquid. Sousuke couldn't see his face, although he could see that the man was smaller in stature than the other members of the crew. He was shirtless with a multitude of dark tattoos over his chest and sides. But it was too dark to make out their details. The other newcomer was deep in conversation with the Captain. When Sousuke approached the hoard to accept another load from Uruged, the man caught sight of him. A flicker of recognition went through his expression at the same time that Sousuke recognized the man as well. The memory of the female pirate who had challenged him on the Zaishen ship emerged.

"That's the one who was there, Captain! That's who Ajinn was fightin' when that bastard killed 'er!"

The arrow that had been shot into Instructor Ng's leg! This was the man who had shot that arrow, he remembered now. He suppressed a lurch of fear when the Corsairs nearby turned to stare at him.

"That's all talk," Varsilles said, "There's no way this stick could have been able to take on Ajinn! She woulda ripped him in half!"

The Captain was watching him with intense eyes. She strode over and took a fistful of his hair, yanking it until he was looking her directly in the eyes. "Ajinn was me first mate," her tone was low and lethal. It was scarier than if she had been yelling. "He's saying you helped kill her. Is this true, you little rat?"

"I-I don't remember," Sousuke stammered. Her grip in his hair tightened. He tried to keep his eyes from darting away, afraid it might reveal the lie. It was hard, she was looking at him with such hatred... "I don't remember anything from just before I fell into the water, I swear."

"No? Are ye sure about that?" The Captain drew a dagger from her a scabbard around her waist. Just how heavily was she armed, anyway? How many hidden weapons could she have under all those layers and gold?

Varsilles stepped forward. "He was nearly froze to death when we found him. He could've forgotten. And you know Divad is drunk half the time on grog he's awake anyway, even during battle. He's got no proof it was this one and 'e knows it."

"Ye've got no proof for his case either," The Corsair in the silk said. He was finally looking at Sousuke with a vague look of interest. As though now he might actually have done something to bother consideration .

"I don't remember!" Sousuke practically plead. He couldn't die now, not here.

The Captain released him and shoved him backwards. "Put him in the brig with the other treasure until I've had the chance to get the truth out of him. Varsilles, since yer so intent on keepin' him, you stay down there too. Bejir, yer usually the guard of the brig. Yer shift starts early tonight. Make sure neither of 'em leave until I come down there." She addressed the rest of the crew next. "What are ye all staring at. Get back to work before I run each of ye through and feed ye to the sharks!"

Sousuke was seized from behind (that seemed to be happening a lot today) before he was dragged down through the metal grating. When he saw the Captian's merciless expression and remembered her words, his stomach sank into cold, hard fear. If he went down there, there would be little chance of his coming back out and he knew it. He would either die or be tortured into remembering something about their shipmate. He wasn't so innocent to sea life and the world that he didn't know the way their kind worked. For the first time, he genuinely struggled. His limbs were weak and he felt too exhausted to use any sort of magic to get him out, but he still tried to break free from the vice-like grip on his shoulders and upper arms.

"Stay still, ye rat!" He ignored the growling voice and stamped on one of the feet near his own. Before he could react, a splitting pain seared through his skull as something brunt hit the back of his head. He gasped and fell forward, but his vision blanked out before he ever hit the ground, the last sound in his ears a dull ringing accompanied by the angry voice of Varsilles hollering something about "not wantin' damaged goods."

**A/N:** *Wang ba dan! - Translation literally is "Stupid son of a turtle!" which is the equivalent of saying "Stupid son of a b*tch!" in English. Probably would be very effective if yelled at a Luxon. XD Characters: 愚蠢的龟儿子Again, if I ever make a mistake with my Chinese and you know it, message me.

So I realize that about 180 characters have been introduced in this chapter. To help you keep them all straight (figuratively speaking of course XD) I've made a list for you:

Amankar: Captain of the ship and the woman covered in gold stuff.

Bejir: Corsair with the Eye (that will be explained later), Varsille's buddy and one of the corsairs that captured Sousuke.

Varsilles: Corsair with metal beard and a jade tooth, Bejir's buddy and one of the corsairs that captured Sousuke.

Uruged: Older corsair and the cook of Amankar's ship. Also an elementalist.

Shirad: Minor crew member and Divad's little brother (only by 2 yrs.)

Divad: Minor crew member and Shirad's older brother. Divad was the one who saw Instructor Ng kill Ajinn.

Ajinn: Amankar's ex-first mate. Killed by Instructor Ng.

Navigator: Man in silk with jug of grog who whose identity will become clear soon. ;D

Hope this list helps!


	7. In the Eyes of the Cards

It seemed that waking up with a raging headache was going to be his theme for the day. The air of the hold was wet and chilly, but at least he was laying on something soft. It felt smooth like silk underneath his fingers as he clutched against the hammer pounding inside his head. The thought of silk brought another image to his mind, that of a man draped in the same fabric with a rugged face with eyes that would have been soft had they been looking at him with patience or kindness rather than indifference. They were so much like the kind eyes of another man, a dear, close man whom it hurt to think about. But why should it hurt? He couldn't remember. If only that person wasn't laughing so loud, he could think. But the guffawing, obnoxious sound cut through the air and split Sousuke's head even more, making him wince.

He cracked open one eye slowly. There were no windows in the hold, so he couldn't tell if it was still night. The grated opening was shut tight, but a little light filtered through it. There was a lamp in one corner on a table by the stairs. It was placed perfectly so that anyone sitting there would have a good vantage point over the piles and piles of gold, jewels, and priceless treasures in the hold. And they really were priceless, Sousuke thought to himself as he looked around, trying to keep his head movement to a minimum as he did so since any sharpness brought a searing pain to the area behind his eyes. He was surrounded by glittering things, on a pile of soft cloth. Someone had removed his overcoat, leaving him in his sleeveless under armor. The air chilled the bare skin of his arms, but none nearly so much as the surface of the cool faces of the coins that lay scattered next to him, fallen out of an overturned bag on a few feet away. He carefully picked one up and turned it over in his fingers. Fine engravings were etched into the side, but his eyes wouldn't focus enough to make out what language they were. Not Canthan and not anything that he knew of from Elona. Perhaps Tyria? They must use gold coins. Although he couldn't guess which part of that vast land they must be from.

Another laugh punctured the air, this time slightly slurred from drink. Upon closer observation, he could make out the forms of two men sitting at the table with the lamp. Probably Bejir and Varsilles, keeping watch just as Captain Amankar had ordered. For a crazy moment, he wondered if it might be possible to sneak out of the hold while they were drunk, maybe if they lost consciousness after too much ale. But what were the chances of Corsairs, who probably drank the stuff for every meal and used more to wash it down, would fall unconscious? They practically bled the stuff! No chance there, but maybe if he even tried to sneak passed in the darkness undetected...

But that didn't take into account that there were probably more Corsairs up on deck, especially if it was really day outside and light out. Besides, what if he decided to chance it and did get caught? There were two of them and one of him. And either of them would be able to overpower him, an elementalist trained in the art of magic rather than muscle, easily. Best to wait it out for now, he thought to himself, although it made his heart sink further than he could have imagined possible. He really was trapped here. It wasn't all just a nightmare, as he had wished it was more than once while riding half-asleep on the boat. He had been captured by these filthy men who seemed to want him for nothing more than sport. Maybe they would kill him before the end and maybe they wouldn't. Just how long would it take for Varsilles to tire of him and throw him aside or kill him, just as the Corsair in silk had said?

Hm. There was the vision of him again. He had so many scrolls and that compass hanging around his waist was one of the fanciest instruments Sousuke had ever seen. He was surprised he could conjure up such a vivid image in his mind, clogged as it seemed his mind was. Just what had been on those scrolls, anyway? Were they things to be sold, like the Canthan scrolls off the Zaishen ship? Directions? Maps? Could this Corsair actually read? It seemed like such a ridiculous thing that Sousuke had to bite off a laugh before it escaped his lips and gave him away to the horrid Corsairs in the corner.

Another throb emanated from the back of his head and worked down his spine, making him wince. Dwayna, what he wouldn't give for a Healing signet. Too bad he hadn't chosen the monk as his second profession. If he had, he would have been able to get rid of this pain easily and in no time at all. He just hoped he didn't have a concussion. That Corsair had hit him pretty hard.

Ritz would have never allowed himself to be man-handled like that. And of course with that thought came a pang of frantic worry for his friend. Gods he hoped the assassin was still alive, that he hadn't been caught in the fire or injured during the battle on the ship. Or worse, captured like Sousuke, although Ritz would have taken better care not to do anything so stupid. He would have just been able to twist out of their arms like they were noodles and dispatched with them all in one breath. And even if he had been captured, he would have been able to scale back up the side of the ship instead of floundering in the water.

He wondered if Ritz had seen it fit to locate Pankou when he realized that Sousuke was gone, if he would have searched for the man just to see if there was any chance he knew where his friend had gone to. And what would be the reaction from the dervish? Worry? Anger?

"Pankou," Sousuke whispered the dervish's name, and for the first time since his capture fresh tears welled up in his eyes. Why had the fates seen it fit to send him a precious gift only to snatch it away from him the same night? He had only just discovered the man and already he was wondering if they would ever see each other again! Hard to believe that it had only been the night before when they were wrapped in each other's arms on his bed. If he was here now, Sousuke would be able to draw warmth and strength from him. These Corsairs wouldn't last a moment against the whirling edge of his scythe. They probably wouldn't last against Sousuke if he only had a chance to properly recover! He would teach them the meaning of playing with fire...

He held his breath as he saw one of the Corsairs rise from the table and start in his direction. Was it Varsilles or Bejir? He couldn't tell as the figure was silhouetted against the lamp-light and he couldn't see his face. He hastily dropped the gold coin back on its pile and shrank back into himself, closing his eyes and pretending for the second time that night to be asleep.

When the Corsair bent down next to him, the smell of alcohol and filth hit him.

"Wakey, wakey, ye little sea sponge, you," the Corsair said playfully, running his hands through Sousuke's hair. They felt sticky and dirty as they combed through his locks. He let out a shuddering breath and let his eyes meet the man's.

Or at least where he thought they would be. Instead he was staring at the cloth covering Bejir's eyes.

"Aw, see, I knew you was awake, but I wanted to get a good look at ye before that loaf woke up." he slurred, pointing to where the other Corsair had collapsed with his head on the table. "Me Eye told me you were awake, and it doesn't lie to me, y'know. It can't. It better not anyway, or else I'll be dead. But ye don't know what I'm talking about do ye?"

The fingers continued exploring his face. At least Bejir hadn't turned violent like the Captain or the other men. But he was confused at the contact in the first place.

"Ye have such soft skin. More like a lass. But ye can't be a lass 'cause ye don't have knockers." His other hand felt along his chest. "'Coulda fooled me though, even with my Eye. Wouldya like teh see it? It's me most valuable possession. Yer lucky I'm even cosnider...consderi...thinking about showin' it to ye."

What in Balthazar's name was this man talking about? What was this "Eye" thing?

Bejir reached up and lifted the covering from the upper half of his face. His left eye was the milky color of misted glass. In fact, upon closer inspection, Sousuke could see that it _was_ glass. The other eye was whole and gazed down at him like a black hole in the darkness. A jagged scar ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose through the socket that held the glass eye.

"Lets me see things it does. All sorts o' things," the Corsair said. "Like wuz gonna happen and the one who's gonna do it, if ye catch my meaning. Lets me see you too, like when yer just actin' like yer sleepin'. Don't blame you for doin' it with that lily-livered blowfish over there. I wouldn't want him touchin' me none with his filthy mitts either."

While he spoke, his free hand ran down Sousuke's neck and chest, ending up placed against his side like a warm weight while the other let the eye cover fall back into place. Sousuke tensed and suppressed a shiver as the man's fingers dug into the flesh under his under armor, squeezing and massaging the spot.

"I would show ye a much better time than Varsilles. I wonder if he'd let me 'ave a go with ye. Maybe I could do it while he's out."

Sousuke tried to figure out any way he might be able to squirm out from underneath the Corsair, but he didn't notice Bejir leaning down until he was caught up in a bruising kiss. His mind went blank with shock and disgust. The only other man he had kissed had been Pankou and at least his breath had been far more pleasant, his lips more gentle. His formerly prone form began to struggle fiercely against the larger man. He set his hands on Bejir's chest and tried to shove him away, but he was immovable. The Corsair took his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head and turned his chin to the side roughly to bite down on his tender neck, making him gasp in pain.

He brought up his knee to kick blindly at the Corsair. It hit to the left of his groin. Bejir grunted, his hands loosening their hold just enough for Sousuke to roll out from underneath him. He scrambled to his feet and backed away. Bejir tried to follow suit, staggering upright and swaying dangerously. His mouth curled into a snarl.

"Ye'll be wishin' ye hadn't done that," he growled, making another grab at him. Sousuke side-stepped out of the way, sending the Corsair drunkenly lunging into a statue perched precariously on a box. It tipped over, crashing into a loose pile of gold coins below. The ensuing clamor echoed around the hold.

"Hold still, ye briny silverfish! Ye'll break somethin'!" Bejir yelled, trying to climb on his feet and slipping several times on the gold, his arms trying to steady his hulking frame against the crate. Sousuke scanned the ground for any sort of weapon at all, preferably a fire rod or staff, any kind of staff would do. He barred the memory of the Corsair's kiss from his imagination. If he tried to recall it, he might vomit. He spotted a silver Healing Ankh on the ground beside him, picked it up, and hurled it at Bejir. It hit him in the shoulder with one of the sharper ends grazing the skin underneath. Caught off guard, Bejir knocked into a jade dragon figurine, which then crashed backwards into several barrels tied together with some thick, fraying rope. The impact took off the dragon's head, causing Bejir to swear loudly when he saw the damage.

The commotion finally caused Varsilles to stir from his position at the table. He got up sluggishly and unsheathed his sword.

"The bloody hell is goin' on?" He hollered.

Sousuke saw a glint by his feet as he looked for something to defend himself with and saw a pair of dirks on the ground. Well, he did not have much training, but he figured Pankou had taught him enough to give him a shot at fighting. As long as the Corsairs became inept at swordfighting while drunk, he might, _might_, be able to dispatch them and make a mad dash for the exit.

But it seemed the Gods had another fate in store for him. Just as Sousuke was going to make a grab for the dirks, Bejir regained his footing faster than anticipated. One large hand latched firmly into his hair and yanked him backwards so that he landed back onto a broad chest. He felt cold, sharp metal press against his cheek.

"Ye have a pretty face, it would be a shame to lose it," Bejir whispered in his ear, sounding more sober when he was angry. He kicked away the dirks into a shadow underneath a shelf of kegs. "I know what yer thinkin'. Planning to take us all? Pick us off one by one? Ye can do that if ye want to die, but if that be the case, I can do the job for you."

He wanted to try and find the daggers again, but felt the blade press more tightly into his skin. His heart hammered. He could not die now, not here. Varsilles stalked over, eying Sousuke, a dark storm brewing in his face.

"What are ye doing to 'im?!" he said. "We agreed there'd be none o' that rough stuff until I had my turn with him."

Bejir snorted. "You were too drunk to notice he wanted to run us through, probably while you were out cold, too."

"Did he now? Has my rat got a sneaky side to him?" Varsilles grinned, his jade tooth sparkling in the sparse light in the hold. He was now standing in front of Sousuke and Bejir, looking at Sousuke with hunger in his gaze rather than the fury he would have expected.

"If the Captain lets ye keep him, ye might want to think about taming him 'afore he offs you in yer sleep."

"Good idea," Varsilles muttered, almost absentmindedly. Sousuke could feel his gaze creep over his exposed flesh, like a slug crawling over his body, determined to cover every inch. He'd never seen such a look of...raw lust.

"Look at that skin. There should be a law against a lad bein' so fine." Varsilles cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over the skin under his left eye. "Softest I've felt too. Kourna don't make women like this."

"I'm not a woman," Sousuke hissed. He balled his hand into a fist, conjuring what energy he had into a fireball, intending to slam it into Varsilles. Anything was better than feeling his grimy fingers on him again.

"His hand, mate," Bejir said, giving Sousuke's brown locks under hard tug.

Varsilles grabbed the wrist that had already begun to summon the orange sphere and used the tip of his sword to cut a line through his palm. Sousuke yelped but didn't drop the fireball.

"Call it off or I cut it off," the Corsair said, positioning the edge of the sword against his wrist. He grinned maliciously when fear flashed through Sousuke's expression. Thin lines of blood dripped through his fingers. _No good._

The grate to the deck suddenly creaked open, allowing more light to filter into the gloom than Sousuke had ever thought he would see again fro quite some time. A pair of heavy boots descended down the stairs and for a horrifying moment, Sousuke thought that Captain Amankar would come into view. But the silhouette had wider shoulders and a large jug hanging off his waist. When his features weren't being washed out by the light, Sousuke could see it was the man in silk who had been with the Captain earlier that night. A few other curious crew members followed him down the stairs.

"Somethin' the matter, Navigator?" Bejir called out.

"Somethin' the matter? I can't work with this racket down here! I came down to find the cause," the Navigator said. As he came closer, he looked from Varsilles to his sword where it was still poised over Sousuke's wrist, to Sousuke, and back again. The pyromancer had released the fireball due to the distraction and now he was glad for it. This Corsair had a more acute spark in his eyes, less hasty, but calculating at the same time.

"Just dealin' with me spoils," Varsilles said, dropping Sousuke's hand now that it was not a threat.

"The rat was just givin' us some troubles." Bejir lowered the knife, but kept his grip on Sousuke's hair.

"Couldn't keep him under control? The Captain wouldn't be happy 'bout that," the Navigator said. He was scrutinizing Sousuke evenly.

"Curse be to the Captain! She won't have to be worryin' about him. Even if he may have helped kill Ajinn, he won't bother her none," Varsilles said.

The Navigator cast him a sharp glance, "Best be watchin' yer tongue in case she hears you and decides to send you to Fiddlers Green*. Maybe ye could beg Grenth to let you be his wench."

He uncorked the jug and took a swig from it as Varsilles and Bejir exchanged glances. The latter released his hold on Sousuke. He rubbed the back of his head, which was feeling a bit sore from the rough handling.

"What're you planning on having him do for you, anyway? Doesn't look like he has much muscle on him." The Navigator said. He rapped on Sousuke's arm with the back of his fingers. Sousuke flushed indignantly.

"Well, at least I've got some moral fiber left," he said.

The Navigator threw back his head and laughed, "Moral fiber? If I still had that, I wouldn't be havin' as much fun as I do now." He ruffled Sousuke's hair.

The gesture was not lost on Varsilles, who snarled. "All right, we've got yer message. We'll be quiet. Ye can go on yer way."

"Who says I'm done here? We're not goin' ashore for a while," the Navigator placed his arm around Varsilles' shoulders companionably. "Why not bring the new crew member a drink? We can play a game of cards. Maybe you can beat me this time."

The idea appealed to the crew members who had followed the Navigator down to the hold. They cheered and dragged the table closer to the middle of the room. Months at sea couldn't be too exciting without some entertainment, so they were all too eager to slap down a deck of cards and untie a keg with which they filled up their mugs with a strange fizzing green liquid that smelled like stagnant water and acid. Sousuke's stomach roiled when they began toasting and draining their mugs, though the feeling was helped partially by the fact that he still wasn't feeling well.

Casting a disappointed glance at Sousuke, Varsilles nevertheless said, "All right, I'll take ye up on that. Pour me a mug ye Scurvy dogs!"

He pulled a chair up to the table. "So what's yer wager?"

The Navigator, who had now seated himself as well, set his jug on the table and leaned back. "I'll play you for him." He jerked his thumb at Sousuke, standing there with Bejir's hand clamped firmly over his shoulder. Sousuke started at the words. This man couldn't be serious, could he?

The onlookers jeered and whistled. Varsilles slammed his fist on the wood and stood up. "What're you sayin'?"

"I said I'd play you fer the Canthan. I like the looks of him," the Navigator said simply. "I win, I get him. You win, you keep him."

"That's not enough. I could just keep him anyway. Save myself the trouble. Up the stakes," Varsilles said angrily.

The Navigator thought for a moment and then dug around in a pocket in his coat. He placed a small bronze key on the table in front of him.

"All right then, you win, you keep him and you can take anything from the chest in me room." The Navigator grinned at the intrigued expression on Varsilles' face. "I know ye've been wantin' to know what's in there. Now's yer chance. And lemme tell ye, I got some good stuff before I came here."

Varsilles raised an eyebrow but looked tempted nonetheless. Sousuke couldn't help but shiver, partially from the cold still seeping through his nearly dried clothes and partially from the fact that these men were discussing his fate as though he were something to be traded, like a _pet._

"Don't I get a say in this?" he exclaimed.

"Shut yer mouth, boy," Varsilles said, not taking his gaze off the bronze key. His brow furrowed as he debated with himself. Meanwhile the Navigator had leaned back enough in his chair to rest his boots on the table while he took another drink from his jug.

"Your choice," he said, airily.

"Fine, I accept." The onlookers cheered again and clapped their mugs together as Varsilles lowered back down into his chair.

One of them slid another chair over to Bejir, who forced Sousuke into it, keeping his hands on the pyromancer lest he dart away. "This should be good," he chuckled.

A Corsair standing next to the table shuffled the deck and divided the hands to the Navigator and Varsilles while the two made themselves comfortable. The entire thing was so surreal it felt like a bad dream. They were all so _casual_ about the entire thing, like it was something they did every day. Maybe it was, he didn't know. Unease settled in his stomach until it felt as though he was going to be sick all over again.

"Who...who do you think has the better chance of winning?" he asked Bejir.

Bejir laughed and said, "Hard to say, that is. Varsilles has a bone to pick with all the times he's lost at this game, so he'll likely be usin' all the tricks he knows to win. Thing is, nobody's ever been able teh beat the Navigator for as long I've known him."

"Oh...lovely," he replied, feeling worse than ever.

The Corsairs started the game with practiced expertise. Sousuke didn't quite understand the rules even after watching them for a while, but they seemed to know it well enough and had a nice rhythm going after a while. Whenever he thought that a good move had been made on either side, the other Corsairs would cheer in affirmation. They didn't seem to have a preference to either one as long as the game continued.

Every so often, either the Navigator or Varsilles would send him a salacious look. It was especially disconcerting to see the expression on the Navigator's face, whose eyes up until this point had been disinterested. But the way he scrutinized Sousuke now made his fingers curl. Previously, he had hoped that if the Navigator did indeed win, that he would perhaps treat Sousuke with a smidgen of more decency that he would get at the hands of Varsilles or Bejir. Now he was not sure if he even wanted the Corsair to win or not. He just prayed that whoever won would be the lesser of the two evils.

After a series of apparently successful moves that earned more loud approval from the onlookers, the Navigator made a show of staring at him rather pointedly and licking his lips before taking a long swig of his drink. This was regarded with wild hoots of laughter. Varsilles snarled at him and gestured for the dealer to give him another hand.

As much as he hated to admit it, the sight of the boisterous Corsairs indulging in their disgusting drink was making Sousuke feel parched. He was halfway trying to decide whether or not he should ask for a swallow but quelled the urge whenever they hit their mugs together so hard that a little of the green liquid spilled out and hit the wooden floor, sizzling in its spot.

When one of the other Corsairs passed Bejir a full mug newly poured from the keg, he could not hide the tinge of want that crossed his features. Bejir caught it, smirked, and offered the mug to him.

"What, ye want some? It'll burn a whole right through you if ye haven't had it before, but ye can try it if ye want. It's grog, it is."

Sousuke took one look at the proffered sickly green substance and immediately lost all desire for it. A film of fizzing foam floated on the surface. It smelled rancid. His already ailing stomach rolled ominously.

He pushed it away, "I would rather die of thirst."

"That so?" Bejir asked, slyly. "Oi, sounds like our grog ain't good enough for the sprog*!" The others laughed.

"Can't have that, can we?"

"I've lived off grog for five years! Won't drink nothing' else now."

"Don't knock it before ye've tried it, lassie!"

Varsilles motioned with the mug in his hand. "Bejir, go on and give him some. He'll learn to love the stuff if he wants to live at sea with us."

There was a hum of agreement around the hold, all accept from where the Navigator was seated. He was inspecting the cards in his hand and ignoring the lot of them.

"Shall I give the whelp a taste?" Sousuke felt a palm at the back of his throat and tensed. There was another round of cheering, this time with raised mugs. Bejir tapped his own against Sousuke's tightly sealed lips. The vile liquid smelled overwhelmingly awful up close, like stagnant water and acid mixed together with a strange undertone of something like orange or lemon. Up close, some of the fizz leaped up and hit his nostrils. He jerked his face away, willing himself not to throw up at the thought of the grog going into him. He did not want to look weak in front of these men. Bejir's hand guided his head back and he nudged it against Sousuke's mouth again, a little more forcefully this time. The rest of the crew was urging him on.

He braced himself for a long resistance, but started and gasped when Bejir reached down and slapped his thigh, a little too close to his bottom for comfort. The Corsair took advantage of the moment that his mouth was open to tip the mug of grog back.

His mouth was on fire, the roof burned something fierce, making his eyes water. Some of the liquid overflowed, passing between his lips and dribbling down his chin where he swore he could feel it burning on the skin as well. He knocked the mug away, swallowing what he had in his mouth and coughing when it felt like a brand was behind forced down his throat. As the pain slowly subsided, he could taste a distinct aftertaste like citrus on the back of his tongue. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and transferred it to his pants.

Bejir slapped him on the back and roared with laughter along with the rest of the crew. He took a swig from the mug directly where Sousuke's lips had been.

"Aw, don't look like he likes it much," he said.

"He'll get used to it eventually. Nothing else to get, after all," Varsilles replied. He smirked at Sousuke's dismay when he realized that if he really was bound to stay on the ship, he was doomed to several more weeks of trying to force down the grog. "I think the Captain has some ale. Ye can always see if she'll give you some if ye beg hard enough."

"Heh, good luck with that."

The Navigator at last rolled his eyes and sat forward in his chair. "Now that ye've tortured the prize, shall we finish this?"

_Prize_. Somehow being called that stung more than his throat after the grog had abused it.

"Aye, Aye, Don't get yer britches in a knot," Varsilles said turning back to the table and thus back to the game.

The game seemed to intensify as the day wore on (Sousuke assumed it was day since the light filtering through the grating was taking on a much brighter hue). His stomach growled, reminding him that the last time he had eaten anything was at midday on the Zaishen ship the day before. He hoped none of the Corsairs noticed that particular thing. Then again, he was surprised he could hear themselves think over the noise they were making. Varsilles was getting more and more furious while the Navigator seemed to become more relaxed, smiling cockily. He turned to wink at Sousuke after a particularly well-played hand.

"Won't be long now you little Canthan mouse. Ye'll be mine yet. After this, I'll take ye to my room and we can set you up nice and comfy-like," he said.

"Pay attention ye salty sea bass! We're not done here yet," Varsilles said, taking another swig from his mug. It was hard to tell on the dark skin of his cheeks, but the grog he was drinking then and the drink from earlier were tinging his cheeks a healthy purple. The Navigator was holding his own much better, looking sober during the entire game. His eyes were not even bloodshot.

At long last and after several more rounds of alternatively winning and losing hands, the Navigator set his cards face up on the table with a grin, "Well, I believe I just won, mate."

"_What?!_" Varsilles jumped to his feet, his knees pushing the chair back. He swayed ominously, steadying himself on the side of the table with his hands. He glared at the Navigator with a look that said he would have killed him right then if he could.

"You cheated!" He spat.

The Navigator wasn't fazed by the accusation and smiled up at Varsilles. "Aye, I did. Sixteen times by my count. And so did you. Sixteen times."

Varsilles snarled, but the Navigator continued on, "So if I cheated sixteen times and you cheated sixteen times, don't that mean I won fair and square?"

When Varsilles unsheathed his sword, "I'd kill you afore ye took him. I found him, he's mine!"

"Ye seem a bit tipsy there, Varsilles. Maybe ye should sit down fer a while," the Navigator said, not bothering to get up.

Bejir rubbed Sousuke's shoulder, ending with a little pat. "Ah, calm down, ye scalawag. Yer the one who set him up as the wager. Let it go. We got a bunch of other loot during the raid."

Varsilles spared him a glance, but didn't take his eyes off of the Navigator for long. "The booty's not nearly as much fun as this one. Le'ss play another round. I'll beat you yet."

The Navigator pocketed his bronze key again, snorting, "And waste the time I could be spending with me winnings? Sorry, mate, no deal."

The other crew members clapped him on the back and shoved Varsilles back into his chair. One of them shoved a newly-filled grog into his hands, which he downed in a matter of seconds. The sight made Sousuke wince. Having not forgotten about the burning pain the grog had caused _him_ earlier.

Bejir shrugged, "Shame to see him go, but at least I got a kiss out of him while he was still here."

"What did you say," Varsilles cried out.

"Well, me gents," the Navigator said, rising from the table. "S'been lovely as a bucket o' nails. But I've got routes to plan and a prize to collect."

The other Corsairs laughed as he made his way over to Sousuke, much to Varsilles' obvious disdain. Wait, he couldn't mean now! Sousuke barely had time to brace himself before he was lifted up to his feet with one arm and dragged to the other end of the hold to the wild cheers of the other Corsairs. He gasped at the man's coiled strength.

"Oi, let me have a go with 'im later! I'd pay ye for him!"

"Be gentle with him so he doesn't break! Looks like porcelain, that one!"

"I'm not finished with ye yet, Kharim! That rat will be mine again!"

As the pair of them reached the stairs, the Navigator turned back and raised his jug to the group of Corsairs as a whole.

"I'll be seeing ye later, me hearties! Don't have too much of a good time without me!"

* * *

*Fiddler's Green: A piratey term for heaven/hell/wherever a person gets sent after they die.

*sprog: A new crew member, kind of like a "greenie". In this case, Sousuke!

A/N: … … :D

Oh, my poor Sousuke. When will the torment end? (Not for a long while, heheh.)

Sorry, for another long update. School started up again and I find myself in another rut. But srsly, if you people review and let me know that _someone_ is actually reading this thing, I will update faster than a jackrabbit tied to a rocket launcher. Or something.

Someone out there? Anyone? (*Crickets that sound suspiciously like Grentches.*)

All right, it's 3 AM where I am. I stayed up just so I could post this chappie. I hope you're happy. ;)


	8. With a New Master

**A/N:** I managed to recruit a couple of beta readers a few weeks ago. Unfortunately they took a long time getting back to me with their thoughts. In fact, they _still_ haven't gotten back to me with their thoughts. I got a bit impatient and I really wanted to post this chapter, so I did as much editing as I could. Still, if anyone wants to point out anything or give advice, feel free to.

**Feedback:** Should I bother bringing this up anymore?

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Guild Wars and Sousuke belong to ArenaNet. The OMCs belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** The first part of this chapter contains some non-con. It doesn't amount to anything serious, but I still wanted to give a heads-up for the sensitive types.

* * *

With that, Sousuke was thrust up into the light of the deck. He barely had time to appreciate the sun as he was propelled forward to a door in the main cabin and the light was shut out yet again. He suddenly had a premonition of where exactly they were going, remembering the Navigator's words about going to _his_ _room_ and a sense of panic shot through him. What did this man want to do with him? Did he want the same thing that Bejir and Varsilles wanted? To use his body like some sort of love slave or as a person to shovel his work onto? He couldn't be alone with him, there was no telling what would happen if he was.

"What about the Captain? She wanted to speak with me. She'll be expecting to see me back there," he said desperately as the Corsair took his arm and dragged him along a small hallway to a door with a gold-plated door frame. At the end of the hall was a broad set of double doors with an elaborate wood carving that he briefly had time to wonder at before the Navigator opened the gold-plated door and shoved him inside.

"Captain Amankar can wait. She'll understand when I tell her I won you. And yer lucky, I have more leeway than the rest of me mates," the Corsair said. "If yer good for me, maybe I can ask her to pardon you."

"You can do that? But wasn't that woman Ajinn her first mate?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah, was. But we don't have to worry about that now, eh?" the Navigator said. He pulled Sousuke further into the room. During their exchange, he had put the bolt on the door into place with a loud click that seemed to echo in Sousuke's ears. He was trapped in here now. He had a split second time to note the furnishings in the room (a table and some murals hanging on the walls) before the Navigator threw him down onto a wide bed and seated himself on the edge to remove his boots and instruments, divesting the latter onto the side table. His smirk from before had remained and his eyes had darkened with an odd amusement. Swallowing nervously, Sousuke backed away to the other side of the bed until his back contacted the wooden wall behind him. There was a circular porthole to the left of his head which let in just enough light to see the rest of the room. There were treasures everywhere. Set against another wall was a redwood desk loaded up with scrolls and maps, a silver measuring compass and a large spherical globe. Beside it, nestled against the wall and covered with a pile of fine blankets was a large wooden chest with gold lining. He had a brief flash of wonderment if this was the chest that the bronze key went to before his examinations were cut short. The Navigator grabbed him and pushed him flat on his back on the covers.

"Wait, can't we discuss this?" Sousuke gasped.

"I ain't no diplomat," the Navigator said. "If ye want to negotiate, ye can talk with the Captain. I already did my part with Varsilles. My quota's done for the day."

His voice was rougher with desire. His dark eyes roamed over Sousuke's face and neck. Up close, Sousuke could see the rugged face much more clearly. His eyes were a delicious fudge-brown, darker than his skin but the same color as the whiskers that lined his mouth and chin. He had removed the scarf-like cowl from his head and his long dreadlocks fell around his neck. If not for the situation, Sousuke would have said that the Corsair wasn't bad-looking. But now was neither the time nor place for thoughts like that.

"What is it that you want with me?" he asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," the Corsair said, reaching down to caress Sousuke's thigh and bottom through the tight armor of his pants.

That was what he had been afraid of. And to think the night before he had been hoping that the man wouldn't be interested in lusting after him; that perhaps he would be different from the other crew members. But he was wrong, all of them were probably after the same thing. A pretty face and a warm body to ravish after months at sea.

"You filthy sea rat, you're no different from the rest of them," he snarled, trying to buck the Corsair off. The man kept him still with little effort, taking his wrists and pinning them at his sides, using his legs to cover the elementalist's and pin them down as well.

"I've already heard that one. If you want to do some damage to me poor heart, ye'll have to be more original," the Navigator said.

Sousuke squirmed underneath the man, trying to get his legs free. The Corsair merely watched his efforts, until he was somehow able to work his right leg free and give himself some leverage. He gave another savage buck and brought his knee into the Corsair's gut. The Navigator grunted, lifting away just far enough for Sousuke to try and sit upright. But his captor had other plans, grabbing him again and flipping him over onto his stomach, settling on top of him again.

"I didn't think ye would be wantin' to do it this way, but let's try this again," the Navigator's rough voice said in his ear.

"Gods damn you," Sousuke said, his words muffled with his face half buried into the covers. He was in no position to struggle anymore and didn't really have the strength to after all he had been through the night before.

"Think of it this way," the Corsair started, "Leastways, I'm not nearly as bad as Varsilles and Bejir. At least I'd give ye the chance to be willing."

"Would you?" Sousuke said bitterly, "This isn't exactly what I'd call willing."

"Well, ye can say that if ye want to be technical," the man said. He lowered his lips to the elementalist's ear and nibbled on the shell.

"_Technical_? Are you serious? Get off of me!" Sousuke said.

"Relax, lad, it's not that bad." To Sousuke's great surprise, a strong hand released one of his wrists and began to rub gently at the space between his shoulder bones.

"So says you," he retorted. "You're not being held down by a revolting pirate."

The man chuckled, "Cleaner than most of those men down there. Ye want revolting? Wait a few weeks 'till you can really smell the rest of the crew." Sousuke suddenly felt most of the weight removed from off of him. He quickly took advantage of the opportunity to turn onto his back and glare up at the man. The Corsair had removed his outer silken coats by the time the weight was back. Sousuke opened his mouth to protest and found his words cut off by an insistent mouth and tongue. He instinctively tensed, but the kiss was gentle and far more pleasant than what he had been submitted to in the hold (although the Corsair's breath still left something to be desired). His lips were chapped from the salty sea wind.

He barely registered the fact that he was kissing the Corsair back until he looked down and saw that the man was working off his sleeveless under armor.

"No!" he exclaimed, squirming out of his loose hold and crab-walking back until he hit the headboard.

The Corsair settled back onto his haunches, smirking like a predator. "Ye weren't complainin' a second ago, lad. Why not come back here so we can talk a little more." He crawled forward and placed his hands on either side of Sousuke's hips, sliding them up his thighs until he clasped them underneath his knees. He tugged at them until he forced his legs open and settled between them before diving in for another kiss.

"I said leave me be!" Sousuke said. "Can't you listen to me?" He so wished he had the energy to fight. At least he would be able to take one man down with him before his mates finished him off. He was fighting a losing battle. A little moisture collected at the edge of his eye and left a trail as it fell down his cheek.

"Aw, come on now, no need to cry," the Navigator said, licking away the trail carefully. "I can always give you a little more drink if that will make you feel better."

"That stuff is disgusting, how do you drink it?" he hissed. "I'm surprised you don't have a hole where your gut used to be."

"All in the taste of the beholder, lad," he said. "There ain't much else to drink here, like that rat Varsilles said, so you'll have to get a taste for it. It's like a taste of heaven compared to salt water, believe me."

The Corsair ducked his face to mouth at the elementalists's neck, sinking his teeth into a particularly tender part of his neck and making him yelp in pain. A hand settled on his groin, and he cursed when it rubbed him playfully.

A loud knock on the door made them both jump.

"Kharim! You in there? I need yer word on somethin'. Come to the deck." It was Amankar's voice. She sounded none too pleased and Sousuke wondered if she knew about his change in ownership.

The Navigator shut his eyes and snarled in annoyance, but his hand didn't move from its convenient place. "All right, captain, I'll be there."

Heavy footfalls faded down the wooden hallway. Sousuke peered back at the Navigator's face. "Your name is Kharim?" When the Corsair opened his eyes, he raised an eyebrow and gave a particularly hard squeeze that made Sousuke flinch before he pulled away.

"That's Master to you, mouse," Kharim said, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and dragging his boots back on, grumbling under his breath as he did so.

"What?!" Sousuke cried out. "I'd throw myself back into the water before I called you that!"

"Best ye be doing it if ye know what's good fer the both of us. It will let the others know who ye belong to. They'll lay off of you, believe me."

His throat filled with something like revulsion. He already felt humiliated at the treatment he had received from the Corsairs earlier, but to have them hear him refer to Kharim as "Master" and demean himself further would make him die from the shame. He shook his head stubbornly. "I would have you cut out my tongue first. Unless you want me to call you the Master of Wurms."

The Corsair donned his coat and turned around to look at Sousuke, with a scowl. "You best just be callin' me Master and shut yer mouth. I don't want to have to bruise that pretty face of yours but mark me I will if I have to."

Sousuke bit his tongue to keep away his next jibe as the Corsair continued, "Trust me, mouse, the crew won't touch you as long as they're sure yer mine to keep. A Navigator's got power on a ship. Much more than the others. If they want to mess with you, they'll be dealing with me and they know it, so obey me and we'll all get by jus' fine."

"And what will you have me do? Stay here and submit to you when you need to relieve some frustration?"

Kharim shook his head, smiling wryly, "I doubt the Captain would be too happy with me if I did that. Ye'll have to work for yer place here like the rest of the crew, but remember that you only answer to me and the Captain. Captain's word is the law on the seas." His expression suddenly became distant, as if her were remembering something from the past. his last words sounded as if they were something to be recited.

The moment faded as quickly as it had come and he snapped his attention back to Sousuke. "I'll be bringin' you to the Captain when she has time to see you." He turned to a large cabinet and ruffled through it. When he emerged again, he threw two articles of clothing at the elementalist. "Get dressed in these. Yer clothes have dried by now, I'll bet. I would trust those two to be stupid enough to leave you in wet clothes in the hold. We'll be lucky if you don't get sick."

The clothes were a simple shirt and breeches made out of a coarse linen material and a leather belt. The Corsair also slid a pair of brown boots in his direction that smelled none too fresh.

"Ye can wear these for now. If they're too big, we can get something smaller from one of the other crew that's smaller than me," he said, observing as Sousuke stood to dress with a heaving sigh. What other choice did he have, really? Perhaps Kharim might let him keep his armor nearby. At least the change would keep him from standing out too much (more so than his skin and hair color would already be doing). The Corsairs might even ignore him if there weren't any signs of his former life. That last thought made his heart sink like a stone in a puddle.

Kharim didn't look away as he stripped off his top and began to undo his lower armor. He hesitated.

"I don't suppose there's any way you're going to give me any privacy?"

Kharim grinned wolfishly. "Don't mind me, lad. I'm just admirin' the view." He crossed his arms as his eyes continued to roam over his newly bared skin. Sousuke rerouted his efforts and pulled the linen shirt over his head. It was a little large, but it was less restricting than his elementalist armor and would probably allow for a breeze to combat the ocean sun. He slid his pants down, leaving his underwear on, and switched them with the rough material of the breeches. Only when the belt was securely in place did he turn back around to face the Corsair, who, as expected, had not moved an inch and whose grin had considerably broadened.

"Very nice, mouse. I can see I chose my winnings well, if ye don't mind me saying. Wouldn't want you wasted on me mates downstairs," he said. He stepped forward and reached around to give Sousuke a pat on his lower back, sliding lower to give his bottom a squeeze. "We'll continue this later, I assure you."

"I'm sure you can't wait, "Sousuke said grimly.

Kharim collected his armor from the ground and turned to face Sousuke again. "Before I go, I be wantin' to hear you say it to me."

"Say what to you?" Sousuke was genuinely confused.

"I want to hear you call me yer Master."

Sousuke shook his head vehemently. "Not a chance."

"Say it, mouse. You need to practice so you can say it in front of the others. Like I said, they'll lay off you if you do."

"Are you so sure?"

"'Course I am. They won't do nothing to you if they know yer mine."

Sousuke scowled. "_Am_ I yours?"

"Ye are now. Say it."

"..."

"Say it, lad."

"I'm not..."

"_I'm_ not leavin' til I hear it."

Averting his eyes, Sousuke ground out, "I'm yours, Master."

Looking satisfied, the corsair turned back towards the door.

"Stay here fer now, I'll be back," Kharim said, unlocking the bolt and slipping out of the room and locking the door behind him, presumably with another key. The sound of the lock sliding into place again was like a deafening blow. He lowered himself down to the bed again, feeling like his heart weighed a ton. Part of him prayed desperately that this was all just a dream, that perhaps he would be nudged awake by Ritz in a moment's time, or that Pankou would come striding through the door and pull him to safety.

But if there was one thing he had learned from his years in the monastery, it would be there he could not spend any excess energy on false hope. This was far from a dream and if there was anything to be grateful for, it was that he was alive.

His eyes wandered around the room listlessly, taking in more and more exotic objects and immediately forgetting them, none of them processing. There was nothing to do now but let the Gods decide his fate. If he could get out of this alive, that would be all that mattered.

*

He was surprised when Kharim came back from his meeting with Captain Amankar and didn't try to make another attempt on his person, which was what Sousuke had been preparing for the entire time he was away. The Corsair never mentioned where he had put Sousuke's armor, but it probably wouldn't matter if he was really being kept for the long haul.

Kharim told him that the Captain would see him in the morning to determine what duties he would have and brought him up some dried meat and stale bread for an evening meal.

"I'm not trustin' me mates around you so soon after the game. The rest of the crew get their food in the mess hall, but that tends to get pretty riled up, especially after we've found a big treasure like yer ship," he said.

"So you attack other ships often?" Sousuke said, not bothering to keep the disdain from his voice.

Kharim shrugged, "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. The sea brings the ships to us. Brought yours to us too. And you to me."

Sousuke didn't say what he wanted to say, that the sea could be drained for all he cared. It had caused him far too much worry and stress since leaving the docks of Kaineng. But the way Kharim's voice had softened when he spoke of the sea, almost with a quiet reverence, implied he wouldn't appreciate that comment.

Sousuke swallowed the meat as quickly had he could, nearly choking on it's dry texture. Kharim offered him some grog from his jug to wash it down with, but he refused. The meat would come back up if he had to drink more grog. Luckily, the Corsair had saved a couple bottles of rum from a previous raid within the folds of a tightly-bound package underneath his bed. The liquid was a deep red, far more appetizing than the grog.

"It's from a good year, too," Kharim said. "Make 'em last. I think they're all I have apart from whatever the Captain or the Cook may have in their stores. Yer lucky I could never stand the stuff. I grew up with me grog and I can't live without it." As if on cue, he threw back his head and downed the rest of the contents from his jug.

Sousuke uncorked one of the bottles and poured it into a mug with a rusted bottom. He made a mental note to himself to see if he could locate something cleaner to drink from later on. The rum tasted husky and bitter sweet as it slid down his throat. It was a nice follow up to the meat. He picked up the bread and immediately wanted to drop it back down into the bowl when he saw the green specks of mold. Kharim, who was examining a few of his maps, glanced up when he heard his sound of disgust and chuckled when he saw the problem.

"Just scratch it off, it won't kill you," he said.

"How very appetizing. What does the Cook serve you as a feast? A bit of skale meat soaked in sea water? Or is that just for special occasions?" he said.

"These are some leftovers, you cheeky mouse," Kharim said. "The Cook makes food fit enough for the Princes of Vabbi sometimes. If yer lucky maybe the Captain will have ye work in his kitchen. Though don't expect him to share any of his secrets with you."

"I wouldn't want them from the cook on a Corsair ship!" Sousuke said.

"Ye say that now, but wait until you've tasted some of his work," Kharim said, he slid a couple of the maps into the bag at his side and stood up, coming over to the bedside just as Sousuke had finally screwed the courage to pick at the cleaner portions of the hard roll. He looked up when he saw the Corsair towering over him and he made his distrust evident in his expression.

"Stand up, mouse," the Corsair said. Sousuke obeyed slowly, reluctantly. Kharim brought him closer into a fiery kiss which he did his best not to return, startling at the sensation of rough hands on his skin when the Corsair slid his hands up underneath the material of his shirt and mapped out his back. The touch was more sensual than he had been expecting and he couldn't deny the tingling sensation that it left on his skin. It was hard to believe Pankou's hands had been touching him like that not two nights before. He willed his body not to react to the memory. The Corsair ended his ministrations with a sharp pinch on his back and pulled away.

"What's wrong, mouse? Am I too much of a 'filthy sea rat' for you?" he said, entirely unfazed by Sousuke's unresponsiveness. "Ye'll enjoy it more if you try."

"I don't want to enjoy it with you," he said.

"Doesn't matter to me," Kharim said, pulling away. "Just remember that Varsilles wouldn't nearly be as patient with you as I would. He wouldn't have left that fine ass go free for long."

Sousuke fought his blush at the lewd words but could still feel heat rise to his face. "So why haven't you taken me? You've made it clear you are my so-called Master. No one else would stop you."

Kharim raised his eyebrows, "Are you that impatient? I can do it now if you want." A hungry glint appeared in his eyes and he slid his hands down Sousuke's sides again to settle them on his hips.

"No! I only meant...why..." Sousuke stuttered as he tried to still the Corsair's hands.

Chuckling darkly, Kharim muttered, "I've never been one to force a partner. Makes it better if you want to do it with me. That's where I'm different from the others here. Bear that in mind."

So the Corsair left him to spend the evening in the room alone. He briefly tried the lock on the door, but there appeared to be a different mechanism for either side of the door. The porthole was low enough for him to easily reach, but it was far from the sea level and there was nothing down there but water. There would be no escaping that way. He fell to idly wandering around the room. The maps on Kharim's desk were expertly drawn, some from parts of the sea he had never even heard of and some in different languages. Surely the Corsair had to be able to read to get most of them, but in that Sousuke was willing to bet he was the exception on the ship.

He ran his fingers through his hair and spared a thought for his missing headband. At the beginning of the Zaishen voyage, he had been issued a new one to demonstrate his status as a graduate and a new recruit as a Zaishen. He had worn it almost non-stop while walking around the ship with Ritz. He felt strange without it. One of the Corsairs must have taken it while he was unconscious. Another way of stripping him of his identity and dignity, he supposed.

He considered sleeping, but decided he wouldn't want to risk being caught prone and defenseless when Kharim returned. He didn't want to think about the repercussions. As the light grayed, he found a lantern left on the desk and conjured up a small flame to light it. The rest of the time he spent just watching the sunset, unable to think of anything else and feeling uneasy about rifling through the Corsair's things while he was away. Once in a while he heard the muffled sounds of laughter or hollering or strange thumping from somewhere below his feet.

When the key turned in the lock, he braced himself and turned to face the Corsair. He was looking slightly disheveled, but still sober, much to Sousuke's relief. Kharim gave him a grin as he set his jug on the table and sauntered over to him.

"Decided to stay up fer me, did you, lad?" he said.

It was very much night now. The moonlight mingled with the dim light from the lantern into a vague and filtering circle on the ground. He was surprised to see just how attractive the Corsair looked in the low light. It highlighted the features of his face from below and made his eyes look somewhat more stark. He frowned in disgust and tried to clear his head of those kinds of thoughts. He couldn't think that way about the man who was keeping him forcibly! He was forcing him to call him his Master for Melandru's sake!

"How could I know you wouldn't try something to me while I was asleep?" He asked the Corsair suspiciously.

His reply was a rough laugh. "I can't say I wouldn't be mighty tempted. Yer skin's as smooth as a babe's."

These Corsairs were determined to emasculate him, weren't they? He watched the Corsair take off the majority of his weapons and instruments, laying them on his desk. He was determined not to let the man out of his sight.

Kharim stripped off his outer armor and the majority of his clothing before he sat down on the edge of the bed. His weapons had been locked away in the chest with the bronze key. Sousuke supposed it they would be so he wouldn't be tempted to use them on the Corsair during the night. The key itself was somewhere on the Corsair's persons.

"Now I'll be willing to make you a deal for sleepin' arrangements, mouse," he began. "You can sleep on the bed with me so long as you do whatever I want you to."

"And what would that include?" Sousuke asked begrudgingly.

"Use yer imagination. You can bet I'd be usin' mine," The Corsair grinned. Sousuke scowled at him.

"Anyway, you can either do that or you can sleep on the floor. If ye can stand the cold and the rodents, I s'pose I can pull over those blankets over there for you. At least it's better than sleepin' below with the rest of the crew. They wouldn't let you last more than a couple of nights."

Sousuke bit his lip as he thought. Kharim was right about that last. He never wanted to make himself vulnerable if he could help it. Including making himself vulnerable to Kharim himself. There was no telling what the man would have him do if he slept beside him the entire night. If anything else, he decided he would be better off playing it safe.

"I'll take the floor," he said.

"I thought ye might. Shame though. Ye might think again when ye feel how cold it gets while yer on the sea at night. The water makes for a fine home once ye become one with her. But first you have to prove yerself, and that's where most people end up dyin'."

As he spoke, the Corsair retrieved the blankets from off of the long, redwood chest and bunched them up at the foot of his bed, rolling one up and making a pillow out of it. Sousuke was actually surprised that he hadn't demanded that he make it for himself, but the man seemed to be caught up in his own imaginings, distracted. Although Sousuke was determined to keep a distance between them, he was intrigued by the Corsair's recollections.

"How have you kept yourself from dying by the Sea?" he asked. "Does it like you that much or is it just waiting for you to mess up?"

"I can't speak for the sea lad. Though mark me words I've spent most of me life on it. Can't imagine how you can spend so much time on land. I need my waves."

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty for taking so many lives out here? Who knows how many people died on that ship when you attacked it?" He wanted to shout, but bit his tongue to keep himself from doing so. Aggravating the Corsair wouldn't help anything.

In response, Kharim gave a low, dangerous chuckle.

"Like I said, lad, the Sea brings the ships to me. And if ye didn't notice, we weren't the only ones attacking yer ship. I spotted at least three other Captains out in those waters. If ye didn't want to be raided, ye shouldn't have flown your colors so high or at least dimmed down a bit. I spotted you at least five miles out."

"_You _spotted us?" Sousuke said. "Are you saying you are the one who suggested the Captain should attack the ship?"

"In a manner of speakin', sure, you could say that. But don't forget it was Captain Amankar who gave the final word. I told her you were there and she wanted to loot ye. Can't blame me for everything."

Hot indignity filled Sousuke's chest. So this was the person who had practically started his entire ordeal. He was in the very same room with the man who had caused the separation between him and Pankou and Ritz. Now he was miles away from his two dear friends with no way of knowing if they were alive and no way of giving them word that he was all right. Of course, part of him challenged his own logic. After all, Kharim was only able to direct one ship. The Zaishen ship probably would have still been attacked by the others, but at the moment the Corsair offered the only outlet for him to vent his frustrations.

"Do you realize how many of my friends could be dead because of you?!"

Kharim peered up at him nonchalantly, "Them's the breaks, I'm afraid." He took another drink from his jug of grog.

"You mean to say you don't care how many people you have to kill as long as you have gold at the end of your efforts? I was wrong, your not just a filthy sea rat, you're just vile."

A nasty smile appeared on the Corsair's lips. "And how many of my kind do you think your kind hunts fer sport? You may think it's for some righteous purpose, but I've seen Corsairs imprisoned and tortured in ways that would make ye never want to eat again."

"I hardly think they don't deserve it. At least it rids the world of those who would hurt the innocent on purpose," he said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not dead yet, so it doesn't matter to me," Kharim said.

Sousuke, who had now worked himself up to the point of fury, couldn't believe his ears. He stomped forward in a fury, determined not to let the Corsair think he could get off so easily. He opened his mouth and stuck out a hand to point a finger to emphasize his point when the man grasped his wrist and yanked him forward. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist and pulled him down until he was balanced on the edge of the mattress.

"Ye really think too much, ye know that, lad? Life on the sea is slow. If you think, you'll drive yerself batty. Just live." Kharim nibbled at his neck, capturing the skin in between his teeth.

"Easy for you to say," Sousuke said, trying to twist away. The Corsair's strong arms kept him in place. He once again cursed his magical upbringing for not including more physical exercise. Kharim was larger in stature than he was, leaving him no way to win in a struggle against the man without the use of fire. Fire which at the moment was unavailable to him.

Kharim nipped his way down Sousuke's throat. His fingers skirted around the waistband to his breeches, even dipping inside to touch him lower. He gave a sound of protest, tugging at the Corsair's arms to release him. For a panicked moment, he was afraid that Kharim would go back on his deal, flip him onto the bed, and take him there.

The arms disappeared and he had to catch himself before fell backward onto the floor. It was like the man was playing with him. Like he knew he had all the time in the world to do so.

"I'm going to sleep now. Sure ye don't want to join me? Much warmer up here," he said, smiling at his charge.

"I'm sure, thank you," Sousuke confirmed, backing away.

As he went to lay down on the blankets, Kharim extinguished the lantern and returned to his bed. The blankets weren't actually that bad, really. He could still feel the hard wood beneath him and predicted that his back would not be too happy with him in the morning for making this choice, but next to the alternative consequences, he preferred it. And he was still suspicious of the Corsair's honesty in the first place. How could he trust the man not to cheat on his deal like he had in the card game and jump the elementalist in his sleep? He was on treacherous ground, here.

In the end, he knew that the only way he was going to survive this nightmare and get off this ship was to play the situation by ear. As it was, there was no way he was going to escape in the middle of the sea and even if he managed to get a life boat, he had no idea where he was. The Corsairs had not killed him yet and indeed this Kharim seemed to be intending to keep him around for a bit longer. He shuddered to think about what he would have to do to stay in Kharim's favor, but he would come to deal with that when the time came. Once they got to a shore, any shore, he would see about sending a message to Ritz, maybe even Pankou. He was determined to believe that they were still alive. If all else failed, he could always send a message to his family in Kaineng. Maybe if they made the proper connections they could send out some sort of search party to retrieve him.

It was a vague hope, but a hope nonetheless and it buoyed his heart even as he snuggled inside his dusty covers trying to reserve what little warmth he could. He listened to the waves rolling against the side of the ship and let them gradually lull him into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Further into the Storm

**A/N:** You know what's been playing in my head all night? "Give me that fillet-o-fiiish, give me that fiiish..." If you don't know it, you're a lucky soul. Lucky for you, I endured it long enough to finish this chapter. The things I go through for you people.

**Feedback:** A little R&R, as per usual. Just one click and a word. If I can do it, so can you. :D

**Disclaimer:** Guild Wars and Sousuke belong to ArenaNet. The OMCs belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** A few more hints of non-con throughout the chapter. Jeez, what's wrong with me? ;D

* * *

During the coming days, the salty air pounded on Sousuke's skin, chapping and drying it, as he was forced to work on the upper decks. It was apparent that Captain Amankar wanted little to do with him. According to Kharim, he had convinced her to leave him be under the care of the navigator. It appeared he was right about navigators holding some power over the other members of the crew. No one made any moves to bother him when he with Kharim. Even Varsilles and Bejir kept their distance from him, although the former did nothing to hide his disdainful looks at either of them. If any of this concerned Kharim, he did nothing to show it.

The man practically bled grog, he never let the jug with the skull and crossbones out of his sight for longer than a few minutes and constantly had Sousuke run to the kitchens to get him a refill from the grog kegs. Grog, as he learned, was the Corsairs' way of preserving what water they had with them. Well, "preserving" was one way to put it. Really, it was their way of making the taste tolerable once the water grew stagnant and algae began to appear on the surface.

If ships on the sea had any hydromancers on board, they would be able to freeze the water until they needed, but such was not the case with Amankar's crew. As the cook, Uruged could boil the water himself if he had the time and the energy to spare. Sousuke was surprised to find out that he was a pyromancer as well, even if he didn't practice his skills in battle too often. Then again, it made since for the chef to be an elementalist. It made creating fires to cook the meals much easier. But Sousuke didn't have much time to question Uruged on his tactics, having only a few minutes to rush in, refill the jug, and rush back to Kharim before the man decided he had taken too long and "punish" him by groping Sousuke in full view of the other crew members. It worked to keep the other lecherous Corsairs at bay, however. As long as they knew who he "belonged" to, they kept their hands to themselves.

In private, Kharim made no direct attempt to seduce him like he had the first night, although every night he offered Sousuke a space on the bed in return for certain...services. Sousuke immediately turned each one down, wondering if that night would be the night when his luck was pushed too far. But the Corsair would just shrug and grin, making sure to down the rest of his grog before settling down for the night.

Other than that, he was a slave. One morning when he had been ordered to swab the deck, he found himself to be one of the only people to brave the sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and considered pouring what clean water he had left over himself as a makeshift shower. In truth, he felt disgusting. Two days was the longest he had ever been willing to go without a shower or a bath back at the monastery. He didn't even want to touch his hair to find out how greasy it felt. He knew that relative to the Corsairs, he was much cleaner, but he couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to be until he was in their state, or how long it would be before he learned to ignore the smell.

In his peripheral vision, Sousuke could see Varsilles and Bejir walking along the railing, eventually stopping to inspect some netting thrown over a pile of crates. Or at least they were pretending to do so. Their leers in his direction weren't lost on him. They were speaking to each other for the most part and were keeping to themselves as they had for the past several days, a fact that had brought no small amount of relief to Sousuke.

The wind had picked up over the past hour, making the ship rock on the waves. With as much time as he had spent getting thrown about by the sea recently, he was at least glad that he wasn't getting sea sick anymore. At least one good thing had come from this little detour, he told himself wryly.

Bejir and Varsilles appeared to be drinking from rum bottles instead of their usual grog. They suddenly burst out in raucous laughter and looked over at him. He hid a flush, grabbed the pail of water and moved further away from them towards the bow of the ship. Overhead, the wind blew into the sails, making them flap about furiously. He was pretty sure Captain Amankar would order them to be closed soon. A pair of muscular arms suddenly wrapped around his waist as his back was pressed into a hard body.

"Master?" he asked, nervously.

"Heh, sure, if ye want me to be."

The voice was deep with a gravelly timbre that definitely was not Kharim's. He felt the man nuzzle the nape of his neck in an affectionate manner before a wet tongue licked over his ear. His mind pieced together that it was Bejir holding him. He smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks, grimy and scented with stale grog.

"My Master won't like it if he finds out you've touched me," Sousuke said, keeping his voice steady. It sickened him to talk like that.

Varsilles stepped into view. "You talking about the Navigator? He ain't around right now. 'Sides, I'm sure he wouldn't mind lettin' us borrow ye fer a while seein' as I'm the one who gave you to 'im in the first place."

He reached out a hand and grasped Sousuke's jaw tightly. He jerked away and slapped the corsair's hand.

"Still as fiesty as ever, I see," Varsilles said, grinning widely enough for his jade tooth to be seen. "Hey, Bejir, help me out here."

Bejir shifted until Sousuke's arms were locked at his sides.

"Hurry up, will ye? I don't wanna be out here when the rain comes," Bejir said, impatiently. "And I want time to have a turn meself before we go in."

"A-a turn? What do you me-?" Sousuke managed to get out before his lips were captured by a pair of larger ones. Varsilles' kisses were much more brutal than Kharim's. He forced his tongue into Sousuke's mouth and delved inside. Sousuke bit down on the invading object, making the corsair jump back and chuckle darkly.

"Looks like the lad still wants it rough!"

A heavy fist clammed into his belly, knocking the air out of him and making his gasp for air. He slumped in Bejir's arms. Varsilles started pulling down his breeches.

"Best to be making this quick, much as I'd rather have you hard and slow," he muttered, licking his lips.

Just as Sousuke thought he might die from the shame, Bejir suddenly convulsed and jerked forward. His arms slackened , allowing Sousuke to wrestle out of Varsilles' grip. There was a sound of metal sliding against metal, like a sword unsheathing from nearby.

To his debilitating relief, he heard Kharim say, "Can't leave ye alone for two seconds, can I, mouse? What were ye bloody bastards doin' to him?"

Varsilles, who had immediately stepped back in fear when he saw the murderous glint in Kharim's eyes, held up his hands in supplication.

"We was just teasin', honest," he said. Kharim's cutlass was pointed at the center of his chest. Sousuke thanked the Five that he had come when he did.

"Teasin'? If you were any harder, you could use yer dick to duel with me! Now draw!" Kharim shouted.

Sousuke crawled backwards until he felt netting at his back, righting his rumpled clothing and watching the men.

Captain Amankar's powerful voice rang out over the flapping of the sails, "What's goin' on here?"

Varsilles had drawn a silver-encrusted scimitar and was attempting to stare Kharim down. Kharim refused to be baited. He secured his blade back in its scabbard, looking slightly disappointed that they couldn't continue, although he never took his eyes off Varsilles.

"Nothin' at all, Cap'n. I was just remindin' these two to keep their slimy mitts off of what's mine."

"That true, Varsilles?" Amankar said, coming closer to them. She looked sour, like they were all a waste of time. Varsilles looked between her and Kharim as though measuring up his chances. Other Corsairs were leaking onto the deck to examine the dark, gathering clouds and to peer curiously at the confrontation.

Bejir staggered to his feet, using the railing for support. He rubbed the back of his head where Kharim had struck him.

"S'all good, Captain. If Kharim wants the Canthan rat all to himself, he can have 'im. Right Varsilles?"

Varsilles hesitated and gave a short nod, putting his scimitar away.

"Good. Get to work tying the sails. There's a storm coming and I don't want to drown in the middle of nowhere surrounded by ye useless wastes of space," Amankar said. She glared after Varsilles and Bejir as they left dejectedly towards the main mast. Then she nodded at Sousuke, "Get him out of my sight. If he's too shook up to be of use, he'll just be in the way."

He felt Kharim's strong hands lift him up and guide him to the door leading to the inner cabins. He walked in a daze until the door was closed and he rounded on the corsair, jerking the hand off.

"Don't you dare touch me," he spat. "You're all the same. A bunch of lecherous, deceitful pieces of sea scum."

Kharim raised an eyebrow at being addressed in such a manner, but didn't comment on it. "Yer not hurt, are you mouse? Those two would do anything that moves. Months at sea can get lonely and yer very pretty."

"Stop saying that!" Sousuke yelled. "Give me my fire rod and I'll show you just how 'pretty' I can be."

"It's deep in the hold now," Kharim said. He took Sousuke by the arm and pushed him forward. "Come on, let's get ye to my room. The Captain will want me on deck to help prepare for the storm, but you can get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Sousuke said, incredulous. "I doubt I'll be getting any sleep if it rains too hard."

"You can try. 'Sides, ye would be surprised how well you sleep with the ship rockin' you like a wee baby in a cradle." A slightly wistful tone crept into the corsair's words, but it soon disappeared. "I'll lock the door again until I get back, but I don't think anyone would have the chance to sneak in anyway."

When they arrived at Kharim's room, there were heavily footfalls scurrying overhead and the sounds of people shouting at each other. Kharim nudged Sousuke towards the bed.

"You can sleep in my bed, lad. It's more comfortable than the pile of rags over there." The corsair left no room for argument.

Sousuke suddenly felt exhausted and fed up with the ship and its blasted crew. If he could get a few undisturbed moments of sleep, he would be grateful. He believed Kharim when he said that no one would be able to get in, but he couldn't stop the pang of paranoia at the thought of sleeping and leaving himself vulnerable when everyone else would be up and about, especially after what had happened with Bejir and Varsilles. But the greater part of Sousuke, the fatigued part, won over.

He took off his boots and slid into the sheets, feeling the mattress give way and meld to his slight figure. Barely suppressing a sigh of contentment, he nuzzled the pillow and closed his eyes. Kharim's musky scent surrounded his senses. The Corsair loomed over him for a moment through the darkening cabin as the storm clouds bore down on the ship. Outside the cabin window, the wind howled.

A pair of chapped lips brushed across his temple. "I'll be back once the storm is over, mouse."

He turned to leave, but Sousuke was beyond the point of acknowledgment as darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Although the thunder and the crash of the waves against the ship woke hims several times, he never woke for longer than a few seconds and often he would slip back into a slumber before even realizing he was awake. Over time, the intervals between the crashes of thunder lengthened and eventually the ship settled entirely.

The last time he woke for the night was when the door to the cabin slid open and the light of a lantern hit his face, seeping through the slits of his eyelids. He groaned softly and rolled onto his back, turning his head away from the bright invasion. He heard a deep chuckle and the sound of heavy, soaked clothing sopping onto the floor joined it. The edge of the bed sagged as a large body slid in beside him and curled around him. He was cradled against a damp chest.

"You are cold," he protested, frowning.

"And yer warm."

He tried to wriggle out of the grasp, but found the task far too difficult while in a semi-conscious state and gave up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About midnight. It's been raining fer hours." Kharim sounded slurred, as though he was trying to fight off his own fit of exhaustion. "The deckhands are shovelin' the water offa the ship. Cap'n said if it wasn't clean by morning, she'd tan their hides."

Sousuke was shocked that the captain had not demanded that _he_ join them as well. Unless that too had been prevented by the corsair beside him. As if in answer to his thoughts, Kharim shifted and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He tried to turn his face away but the corsair just followed his movement, determined.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sobering a little more into wakefulness.

"It's been a long evenin', mouse. Can't blame me fer wantin' a little reward, now can you? Especially after that run-in on the deck with Bejir and Varsilles."

Sousuke opened his eyes wider in alarm and looked at the rugged face above him. The lantern had been extinguished, but he could still make out the faint line of a smirk. Grenth, the corsair was serious about this. Of course someone like him would not have wanted to help him out of a spirit of charity, would he?

"I'm grateful that you saved me from those two, but if you don't unhand me you will pay for it," he said. He felt a bit less confident when he felt Kharim's body shake with quiet laughter.

"Again with the threats!" he said. "And here I thought ye'd be powerless without yer little wand. Or have you elementalists found a way to cast yer fireworks without one now?"

"Leave me be!" Sousuke cried out, angry. He felt fingers clasp around his arms and run slowly up and down them. Kharim ran his tongue along his collar bone where Sousuke's movements during sleep had shifted his shirt to expose his pale throat.

He tried to shove at the corsair desperately. "I said leave me alone or I _will_ make you burn!"

Kharim paused and drew away, but the playful smirk and faded and his eyes, glinted in what little moonlight cracked through the thinning clouds, bore into him with intensity. Without his shirt on, Sousuke could see the outline of his hardened body and the thin, elaborate tattoos over his arms. He couldn't make them out through the darkness, but they must have been striking during the daylight.

"As I recall, mouse," he began slowly, "I made you a deal not too long ago that said you could sleep in my bed so long as you did what I wanted you to. Now, as far as I know, you've been restin' in this bed for the past turns of an hourglass and if that's true, yer payment is long overdue." His expression had grown wolfish.

Sousuke gulped as he realized just what kind of situation he had unwittingly allowed himself to wander into.

"But you're the one who brought me here," he protested, panic making his heart pound.

"Never said it was free though, did I?" Kharim took the hem of Sousuke's linen shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it unceremoniously over the side of the bed. The elementalist felt heat rise in his face when his skin was suddenly exposed to the corsair's viewing. He tried to yank the sheets over to cover himself, but Kharim waved them aside before settling his weight directly on top of him, straddling him with his legs on either side of the elementalist's. Sousuke gasped at the rub of bare chest against bare chest. The contact made sparks inside his body that warmed and grew brighter within him, creating sizzling trails that rushed through his limbs.

He grasped the the Corsair's arms tightly and felt hard muscle. Kharim bit his shoulder, making him gasp again with the unfamiliar pain.

"Master..." he managed, half a a curse and half a plea.

"Heh, can't be too angry with me if yer still callin' me that," Kharim said. He used one of his legs to part Sousuke's thighs and settled between them, lifting himself off the elementalist's front slightly with the movement. Without the bigger body covering him, the colder air touched his skin and caused his nipples to harden. Kharim reached down and ran his rough palms over them. The sparks inside Sousuke grew into a blaze that fed off of the contact, sparks that startled him with their fervor and ran to his groin. They built in an inferno not unlike the energy that he used during battle.

Gods damn it, he was _not_ supposed to feel this way. This Corsair was keeping him as a slave aboard a ship with others that would sooner ravish him until he was used and broken before they released him.

Kharim started working on the ties to his breeches. His face was in a shadow so that Sousuke could no longer make out his expression.

"No," Sousuke said, though he was loathe to admit that certain portions of his lower regions disagreed with the sentiment.

"Just relax," the corsair murmured, his voice coming out huskier than usual. He opened the front of Sousuke's breeches just wide enough to slip his hand inside and stroke...

Sousuke fairly whined at the feel of it as waves of heat and pleasure collided inside his body. Kharim leaned down to kiss his heaving chest as he pulled the breeches lower to allow his hand more room to work. The fire burned to a crescendo and Sousuke was sure that the sheets beneath him would soon be consumed in ash and fire. If he focused hard enough, he thought he could see the air between him and the window ripple like heat rising off of cement of a summer day, but he was being bombarded with too many sensations to care.

He finally arched his back, groaning in completion, his fingers making indents on Kharim's shoulders with a white-knuckled grip. The Corsair sat up and this time the soft moonlight reached his eyes, which smoldered as hotly as Sousuke felt. He licked his fingers slowly and said, "I s'pose you elementalists don't need rods to cast yer magic after all...leastwise not the ones made with jewels."

"You...filthy bastard," Sousuke was having a very hard time coming up with an insult while his brain and his body cooling down.

"I've heard that before too," Kharim said. He yawned and lay down with his back to the elementalist. "Ye need to work on your originality."

Once his breathing evened, Sousuke stared at Kharim's back, "You mean you don't want me to do anything for you?"

"Not right now, no. After that storm I'm too tired tired to get _it_ up as it is. Watchin' you was a good show, though." The Corsair fished around with one hand to where the blankets were bunched up between them and pulled them over his lean form. His voice was tinged with sleep. "See ye in the mornin' mouse."

For what was probably several minutes, Sousuke lay still, feeling numb, and listened to Kharim's breathing even out. Thankfully, the Corsair didn't snore, being the ranger that he was. Sousuke didn't think he would have been able to handle the obnoxious noise at that moment. He slid off the bed as silently as he could and, feeling remarkably dirty, cleaned himself off with trembling hands using a rag on the table near the door. He turned back to retrieve his shirt from the floor and slipped it back on.

He paused to glance at the man on the bed. Balthazar help him. He didn't want to go back to sleep with him there. Who knows what Kharim would force him to do if he were to wake up with Sousuke next to him again. Best to stay away while he could. His stomach growled and he covered it with his hand as if afraid that it would disturb the sleeping figure. He tried the door and was relieved to find it wasn't locked. Hoping to perhaps steal a bit of clean food from the kitchens while everyone was recovering from their efforts, he padded out of the cabin. He would need all the energy he could muster for the coming day.


	10. High Above the Waves

**A/N:** MORE CHARACTERS. MWAHAHA. Well, just one this time. And hopefully a memorable one too. Don't forget, there's a character list for the Corsairs at the bottom of chapter 6 if any of you get confused. :)

**Disclaimer:** Look at every other chapter. I'm too lazy to copy this time. :p

**Feedback:** If you don't review, the ghost behind you will EAT YOUR BRAINS. O_O

**Warnings:** Nothing this time, if you don't count drunken humor.

* * *

The next morning, the Amankar looked Sousuke over with a critical eye once Kharim took him on deck to determine his work. It was still very early in the morning; the moon hadn't completely set and the sky to the east was beginning to lighten. Sousuke squelched the urge to yawn in front of Amankar as she circled around him.

"Not very strong then, is he?" She said. She prodded at one of his arms. "He couldn't tend to the sails and we can't have him swabbin' the deck alone after what happened last time." She cast a glare over to where Varsilles was mending a net used to catch fish over the side of the ship.

"He be just an elementalist. If he tried to work the ropes on the sails they would break him in half," Kharim said.

After a few more moments in which Amankar continued her scrutiny, Kharim spoke up again. "Might I suggest the crow's nest, captain? He wouldn't make trouble for Jambalaya."

Amankar snorted. "Nah. I'd be more worried that Jambalaya would crack him before he cracked Jambalaya." She straightened up and rubbed at her chin in thought. "A'right, crow's nest it is."

"For how long?" Kharim said, voicing Sousuke's concern. It was a hot day and the wooden bucket would likely be broiling before too long.

"Give him a bag of biscuits and a canteen before he goes up. He can come back down after midday," Amankar said. "Pack some extra for Jambalaya too. That man's up there 'round the clock. I don't wanna think about what he eats in his spare time. Now get him out of my sight."

Kharim nodded and the captain left them so they could gather their supplies. Of course, scaling to the crow's nest sounded easy, but once faced with the reality of the frail rope-ladder that led up, Sousuke found himself getting cold feet and sweaty palms. His charge seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Haven't done this before, eh, lad?" Kharim said.

"I'm afraid not." Sousuke swallowed.

"Just take it a rung at a time," The Corsair adjusted the bag of rations so that it was slung across his shoulders like a messenger bag.

The words 'just a rung at a time' served to comfort Sousuke for the first five feet before the ladder began sagging under his weight. He froze, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

"Go on. Yer all right," Kharim urged with an encouraging pat to the elementalist's backside that made the color rise in his face.

He tried lifting his foot on another rung and the rope swerved precariously. For a breath-stealing moment, Sousuke thought it was going to twist underneath him and he inhaled a shaky breath.

"I...I can't do this. I'm sorry," He said, although he didn't move from the spot.

"All right, come back down here," Kharim said, beckoning with his fingers. Sousuke had never been so grateful to feel the wooden deck under his feet. "Now get on my back."

"What?" Sousuke stammered.

"You heard me. I can get you up to the crow's nest. It'll be faster, too." Kharim crouched down a bit to make things easier. Sousuke hesitated. This was insane, but he supposed there wasn't any other way. The captain wouldn't be changing her mind anytime soon and there was no way he would be able to work up the nerve to climb the ladder himself.

He climbed onto the Corsair's back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and curling his legs around the thick waist. He didn't want to know if the other members of the crew were observing this and buried his face in the folds of Kharim's silk coat to hide his embarrassment.

"Comfy, mouse?" Kharim said, amusement audible in his low voice. Before Sousuke could reply, the Corsair hoisted them both on the ladder.

He was a lot quicker than he appeared. They were soon level with the bindings of the lower sail. Kharim showed no signs of tiring. Sousuke felt the man's strength even through their layers of clothes and cursed at himself quietly when he shivered. Even moreso, he remembered the firm grip around him the night before, stroking pleasure into his veins, and had to think of something else before his body betrayed him.

"You all right?" he heard Kharim say and nodded against his back. The wind picked up the further up they got. Sousuke didn't dare look down and tightened his hold subconsciously.

When the rope gave an unexpected hard jerk, he held his breath and closed his eyes. Kharim chuckled and climbed on.

When at last he exhaled, Kharim was swinging his legs into the bucket-shaped crow's nest. He stayed long enough for Sousuke to climb off and shake out his tense limbs. A dark lump leaned against the other side of the bucket. Sousuke counted at least six empty rum bottles strewn around the figure.

Kharim prodded the body with the toe of his boot and the limp man grunted.

"Sleepin' on the job, Jambalaya?" He said, his tone disapproving.

"No, Gram, I'z not sleepin'," Came the slurred reply. The figure batted at Kharim's boot when it nudged him in the side.

"Get up, yer getting some help with yer watch today," Kharim said. Slowly, the dark lump took on the shape of a man as it stood. It had wild hair pulled into thick, frizzled dreadlocks. Winding tattoos decorated the arms and sides, leading into a pair of worn breaches. Sousuke heard the beads woven into his hair chink together as he moved.

"Oy, navigator. Whatz be goin' down?" Jambalaya said, grinning.

"You won't be anytime soon if you keep sleeping on the job." Kharim frowned. He gestured beside him to Sousuke. "Captain Amankar wants this mouse up here with ye fer the time being."

Jambalaya squinted at the elementalist, now taking notice of him for the first time. He took a swig from a half-full bottle in his hand (which miraculously hadn't spilled during his sleep) and sauntered over. He leaned in to Sousuke so closely that he could see the fine stubble that covered his chin and smell the drink on his breath.

"What's youze name?"

"Sousuke."

Sew...Soooous..." The man muttered to himself.

"Sousuke," Sousuke repeated in a helpful voice.

"Ah, yeah. Soo...see...Saspirilla." Jambalaya hiccuped and took a step back, grinning at Kharim. "Don't woarry, he'll b' safe with me."

Kharim gave a little 'hmph' and turned to go back down the ladder. "Go easy on 'im now. Lad's not used to heights, I think."

"Yeah, yeah, Sake and ah'll be juz fine," Jambalaya laid his arm across Sousuke's shoulders. He used the hand still holding the bottle to make a shooing gesture towards Kharim. "You go 'n stare at yer maps like ye always do."

As Kharim descended, Sousuke caught him rolling his eyes before he disappeared behind the rim of the crow's nest.

"What's in the bag?" Jambalaya said, close to his ear.

"Biscuits and water," Sousuke said, lifting the strap over his head. No sooner was it free then Jambalaya made a grab for it.

"An' here I thought the Uragaddy 'ad forgotten about me! I tell ye, me Gram would sendz up a turkey dinner every night if she were 'ere." The Corsair pulled out a handful of the flaky biscuits and retreated back to his corner of the bucket. A few seconds later, when he turned around to smile at Sousuke and took a big gulp from his rum bottle, the biscuits were gone.

"Ye can have the water. Rum's the only thing for me nowadays. When I was still a wee lad at me Gram's, her water gave me the wors' stomach pains an'," Jambalaya paused and his lip suddenly started quivering. Sousuke peered at him in concern and opened his mouth to speak until he was suddenly captured in a debilitating hug. "Oh! Me sweet Gram. Bless 'er 'art!"

"Ah," Sousuke said, uncomfortably, trying to keep them both steady. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, Gram...ye remind me of her, ye know. All fine and proper." Jambalaya released his arms and scrubbed at his eyes, which were slightly bloodshot, although Sousuke couldn't determine if this was because of the rum or the tears.

"I'm sure she was a good woman," Sousuke said.

"Good! She wuz the greatest woman this side of...of...this side, she wuz!" The corsair patted Sousuke's shoulder and tilted his bottle back. Upon realizing it was empty, he cast it aside along with the others and reached for another out of a wooden crate next to the corner wear he had been sleeping. "And look at what she haz to show fer it. A no-good pirate the likes of me."

"But, she would have wanted you to be happy, right? So if you're happy in this life, then she couldn't ask for anything more."

Jambalaya's eyes widened as if an epiphany had dawned on him and he pulled Sousuke close again, this time clapping a hand down around his waist and laughing. "Sasper, me lad, yer a jewel ye are. If you wuz small and shiny, I would putz ye in me pocket and keep youz there fer a thousand years."

"Thanks," Sousuke said slowly. He ducked out from underneath Jambalaya's armpit, which didn't exactly have a pleasant odor to begin with. "So what is it that we do up here?"

"Well," The corsair began, tapping his forehead. "We watch over the ship and make sure nothin' sinks it." He proceeded to take the position he had been in when Kharim and Sousuke had arrived.

"Shouldn't we be watching the water?" Sousuke said, unnerved.

Jambalaya looked up at him. "Do ye see storm clouds?"

"No, but..."

"Do ye see any other ships?"

"No."

"Do ye see any land on the horizon?"

"No." Sousuke sighed.

"Then take a seat, me lad. We'z done fer the day," With a final swig from his new bottle, Jambalaya's head tipped forward and he began to snore quite loudly.

The sides of his mouth twitching, Sousuke sat cross-legged on the other side of the crow's nest and uncorked his canteen. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

He knew it would get hot, but he did not think it was going to be this _unbearable._ Apparently the higher one up one was from the sea floor, the hotter it grew as the day wore on. When the sun was directly overhead, Sousuke peeled the linen shirt off of his skin and laid it aside. It let the cool breeze cool off his sweat, but other than that it only allowed the sun's rays to hit him directly. He tried to take what little refuge he could in the shadow cast by the mast and the black Corsair flag, but as time went on and the shadow shrunk, he found he could not avoid the heat.

Jambalaya didn't seem to care about the sun. He slept in a drunken daze most of the time, occasionally murmuring about "acres of rum" or "gram's baked muffin cake pies." Unlike Kharim, he snored loud enough that Sousuke was sure someone across the sea in Kryta would be able to hear him. He sometimes rolled over in his sleep or made an unconscious grab for one of the empty grog bottles nearby, but was otherwise still.

It was at times like this when Sousuke wished he had one of the big fans like the ones his mother had hanging in the entrance hall of her house back in Kaineng. It wasn't just the sun, really. When he didn't use his pyromancer skills, the fire energy inside him built up and he would start feeling it like a physical, burning ache. But thus far, with the Corsairs and Kharim's constant presence, he had not had the chance to 'let off some steam,' as it were. If the energy built up too much, it wouldn't hurt him but it would certainly be uncomfortable until the next time he was able to release it.

Now seemed like the perfect time to do it, with Jambalaya asleep and no one else around to see. He had been feeling like there was a ball of fire in the center of his chest that kept getting hotter and hotter for the past couple of days. He rubbed at the spot absentmindedly. He would be able to focus on his situation more easily if he did.

With a glance over at Jambalaya, Sousuke settled back against the mast and cupped his hands together. He pulled at the knot of energy in his chest and drew it through his arms into his palms. A glowing ball flickered to life between them and burst into a dancing flame. Yes, it was another source of heat adding to the already sweltering crow's nest, but he was feeling better with each passing second.

He felt a lazy arm fall heavily across his shoulder. "Pretty fireworks, Sewing needle. Wut else can ye do?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Jambalaya had practically draped himself around Sousuke's side in a drunken slump. His hot breath hit Sousuke's face and made him wince at the smell. The fireball vanished.

"Aw, ye dropped it. It almost looked as pretty as me gram's fires when she wud make us oyzter bowlz," Jambalaya said. "Oi, ye din't answer me first qwestiun. Wut else can ye do?"

"I can do a lot of other spells, but I don't want to cast them here. I don't know how flammable this wood is," Sousuke replied.

"That ain't no fun. I wanted t' see fireworks. I asked Uruged to make some fer me before and 'e hit me in the head with a fryin' pan, yellin' something 'bout getting' out of his kitchen. Left a mark, too." Jambalaya pointed to a thin scar on his forehead. "But I get the feelin' yer right. Cap'n wuldn't be too happy with you if ye made the crow's nest asplode."

A sudden thought occurred to Sousuke. "You won't tell the Captain about this, will you?"

"Why wud the Cap'n care? You ain't tryin' to look good in front of her, are ye? Got the hots fer the Cap'n? Want ter get into her skirts or britches or whatever she's wearin'?" Jambalaya said, teasing.

"No! Of course not!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Nah, you wouldn't. Cuz the Navigator's got ye all to hisself now," Jambalaya said. He had uncurled himself from Sousuke's side and was sitting cross-legged next to him, bottle of rum in hand.

"How do you know about that?"

"Whaddya mean how do I know? Word's out all over the ship about you."

Sousuke hadn't thought about it that way. Of course, Jambalaya would come down from the crow's nest for meals and would hear about the card game and its results from the other crew members. And he would have probably seen the way Kharim felt him up in front of everybody. Even a drunk corsair would be able to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, he's got a good eye, I s'pose. But I wouldn't want to bang you like he does. I'm afraid I don't like the laddies. Sorry to break yer heart." Jambalaya patted Sousuke's head. "It wouldn't 'ave worked out between us anyway."

"What in Tyria are you talking about?!" Sousuke said.

"Now, I know I'm ravishing, but ye've just gotta learn to control yerself," the Corsair said, trying to look masterful and failing miserably. "Ye've got an obliget...ubligation...ye've got ter satisfy yer Master's needs so he won't get bored and make ye walk the plank."

"N-needs?! I would make _myself_ walk the plank before I did anything to satisfy him...that way," he said. And it was true. Submitting to Kharim willingly just seemed like betraying Pankou...or at least the memory that Sousuke had of him. Then again, they had not made any promises to each other during their time on the Zaishen ship, but still, it felt like it was too soon. He couldn't just hop into bed with another man, could he? Especially with someone who was keeping him captive, keeping him for pleasure rather than companionship. It was appalling.

"Well, ye might be sayin' that now, but just wait a few months on the sea and ye might be singin' a different tune?"

"What do you mean?"

Jambalaya took a long drink from his bottle and let out a long exhale when he lowered it again. "I mean, sometimes a person goes bonkers out here. Not righ' in the head. 'Course that wuldn't happen to me none, but ye look like the type who could lose it out 'ere. And when that happens, ye might be the one that the Navigator's workin' to satisfy."

That couldn't possibly happen. Sousuke did not intend to stay out here for a few months, or even a few weeks time. And the image of him trying to seduce the foul privateer in question made him sick. No, Jambalaya was wrong.

"You won't tell the Captain about earlier, right?" For some reason, Sousuke felt comfortable requesting this of Jambalaya. He was not as intimidating as the other crew. There was a playfulness that he felt like he could get used to; that put him at ease, even if he had been on one of the lifeboats that had raided the Zaishen ship. What had been done then was done.

Jambalaya stared at him blankly. "Tell her 'bout what?" He scratched his head underneath his head scarf. "Ohh right. Yer sparks 'r whatever. Yeah, I likes you, Salmonella. Yer secret's safe with me." It was at that moment when he chose to give off a very unsavory belch. Afterwards, he pulled Sousuke close to his side and said, "You 'n I are gonna be like two peas in a pod, like brothers, like...like..."

His voice trailed off to give way to a very loud snoring. Sousuke looked over at him to see that his head had tipped forward with his chin resting on his collar bone. He guided the corsair until he was lying down on his side. He stood up, working his slightly stiff legs and peered out towards the horizon; something he had been periodically doing ever since coming up to the crow's nest when it looked like Jambalaya made no move to do so. He was beginning to understand why Kharim had been the one to see the Zaishen ship first.


	11. Against the Sly

**A/N:** Oii, this chapter was waiting for a while, as I'm sure you all were. I'm sorry, it's almost the end of the semester and know I have Finals week to worry about. But I have a plan to at least do a rough draft of the entire story by July. As I edit the chapters, I will post them, but at least the entire thing will be done in some form or another!

**Disclaimer:** See chapters 1-10.

**Feedback:** Review and I'll call Ritz off from finding you. ;D

**Warning:** Violence mostly. But it's nothing to be too concerned about and for once, Sousuke isn't the one targeted. O_o What's wrong with this picture?

* * *

There was nothing but water for miles until around noon when a tiny dark spot appeared on the horizon. Not land; it was too small for that. But it was something. He clutched the mast for support as they drew closer. If he had a spyglass like Kharim, he might be able to make it out. After more time, he determined that it was another ship coming to meet theirs.

He couldn't tell whether or not it was another Corsair ship or a merchant vessel, but it carved a tall image on the seascape. And on its masts were black sails. He ran to the sides of the crow's nest and peered down at the deck. He immediately shut his eyes at the dizzying sight of how far up he was, but he gathered his composure and opened them again.

He racked his mind trying to remember the sailors' terms for ship directions. He vaguely remembered his father talking about it once when he was tasked with guarding Zaishen vessels.

"Ship off the...the starboard bow," he yelled down to the deck. Starboard...that was left right? Or was it port that was left? Divad, who was passing beneath the crow's nest with Shirad at his side, peered up at him.

"That side." He pointed in the direction of the black-sailed boat and added under his breath, "Whatever you bloody pirates call it."

Divad grabbed Shirad and dragged him in the direction Sousuke was gesturing. Jambalaya stirred at the sound of Sousuke's yelling and sat up. "See somethin' lad?" he asked Sousuke with bleary eyes.

"There's a ship over that way."

Jambalaya staggered to his feet and came to his side. "Oh, yer right. Oi! Ship off the port bow!" The latter was in a much louder bellow than Sousuke could have managed. More of the Corsairs clamored over to the railing to look for the ship. Some of them raised their voices in warning. Amankar appeared through the door to the cabin and strode up to the helm where she pulled out a spyglass. Kharim emerged seconds later and followed her. She started shouting orders to the men.

"Do you know who's on that ship?" Sousuke said, halfway mesmerized by the flurry of activity so far below him.

"It's another Corsair captain by the looks of them sails, Sewsuke. Might even be someone our cap'n knows, but I can't make 'em out. Me eyes ain't workin' right."

He looked down at the deck again. "There's me signal. I'll give yer Master the word to come and get you."

"Don't call him that," Sousuke said.

"What? Yer Master?" Jambalaya grinned. "If ye want I could just call him yer man."

Before Sousuke could offer any retort, Jambalaya had disappeared over the side of the crow's nest. When Sousuke looked down after him, he was already half way down, sliding down the ropes as if he were some kind of monkey. He felt a twinge of jealousy that the man could make it look so damn _easy _ even while perpetually drunk. Even the thought of trying to crawl down on the first few rungs of the rope ladder was enough to make him break out into a cold sweat. And even more panic-provoking was the image of him plummeting down onto the darting corsairs below. He was not afraid of heights, per sae, but the way the ladder had trembled beneath his hands on his way up and the fact that the only thing between him and the deck was a layer of rickety wood was enough to give him white flashes behind his eyes.

It didn't look like he was on Kharim's list of priorities. The man was still on the bow, examining the strange ship. He wasn't sure he liked being alone in the crow's nest. It was a nice change from having so many intimidating Corsairs around him at all times, but he didn't want to be so high up if there was going to be an attack.

There was only one thing to do then, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He grabbed his shirt and, with a deep breath, hoisted one leg over the bucket and had to endure a heart-wrenching moment when his foot could not find the top rung of the ladder. When it found the rope, he hefted his other foot over the side. For the first few feet, it wasn't so bad. Climbing down took less energy than climbing up. His knuckles turned white from clutching the curls of rope underneath his fingers so tightly. He stared up at the blue sky, forcing himself not to look down, and carefully made his way down one step at a time. It felt like forever until his feet were flat on the wood of the deck. His arms were shaking a little too much, but the feeling of victory he got from his efforts was enough to make up for the terror.

"Good work, mouse. Ye'll get used to life here, yet," Kharim said behind him. His expression was far from pride, but it wasn't displeased either. He must have been about to start up when he saw Sousuke trying to get down. "Saved me a trip, but ye'll have to wait for your reward until later."

"None of your rewards are necessary, thank you," he scowled. "Is that ship full of Corsairs too?"

"Aye, and led by an ole' 'friend' of the Captain's. Wanna come see? Oh, and put yer shirt back on. With skin as fair as yours, ye'll burn up right quick in this sun." The second Sousuke slid the linen shirt over his head, he was grabbed and propelled forward. During his climb down, the other ship had moored besides their own, close enough to lower a plank between them. It was roughly the same size and design as Amankar's but with blood-red sails instead of black. None of its inhabitants looked ready to fight, but there was certainly an air of tension around the two crews. A small group of five corsairs crossed the plank over to Amankar's ship. They were led by a dark woman with red and white armor that exposed her belly and the better parts of her lean thighs. A gold-red scarf was wound around her neck. The top portion of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail while the lower portion hung down in a wave of braids. She strode with a cocky gait to where Amankar was waiting on the other side.

"It's high time I saw the devil's own bride on these waters," the woman said. She had a deep, rough voice. "Word is you caught a good haul from a Canthan ship some shakes of an hour-glass ago."

"Ye may have heard right, but what's it to a patch of sea scum like you?" Amankar said.

"Only that ye owe me a great deal of money from what I can remember," the other captain said. "Do you recall that deally that we had back at Camp Hojanu? You haven't forgotten have you? I couldn't expect the great Captain Amankar, the woman who would be the wife of Dhuum should he have ever looked for a bride, to forget a little debt..."

"I haven't forgotten," Amankar cut the woman off with a snarl.

"Who is that," Sousuke ventured to ask Kharim when there seemed to be a pause in the exchange.

"Margrid the Sly," Kharim said. "One of the foulest captains what's ever sailed on the Clashing Seas. She and the Cap'n go way back, though don't ask me _how_ far back."

"And how exactly are ye lookin' for me to pay ye back?" Amankar continued. "Coins? Or maybe blood? Got plenty of that. Maybe we can even use some from yer crew. Yer already used to that, after all."

"That depends on what ye've got in yer holds. Lemme have a peek and I'll tell you," Margrid replied, folding her arms across her breasts.

"Tell her to shove off, Captain. She's got enough _treasure_ in her _chest_ to last her a long time," Shirad's voice cried out. There was a round of approval from the crew on Amankar's ship.

"Shaddup while I'm talkin'!" Amankar addressed them as a whole.

"Naw, let them talk. I'm sure I've got more here than what they've seen from you," Margrid said. This time the laughter came from Margrid's ship.

"Much as I'm one for chitchat, ye know I like to do my negotiations over a round of rum," Amankar said, sounding slightly irritated. "Why not you 'n yer men come and join me in my quarters fer a little parley?"

The tension around the pair of ships eased.

Sousuke looked up at Kharim in confusion. "What is a parley?"

"A meetin' between Corsairs to discuss terms, usually about a deal or surrender," Kharim said. "Under the Corsair Code, no captain or their crew can attack the other while they're in parley and they only stop parleying when they make a deal one says they're out."

"Corsairs have a Code?" Sousuke scoffed. "I thought your only rule was to get dead drunk before you fight."

"Heh, only in a perfect world, mouse. Even we have to have our standards, even if they _are_ low." Kharim patted him on the back. "Now come on, the Cap'n will want you and me to be there when she parleys."

"Why us?" He asked as he was roughly pulled along behind Margrid and Amankar through the hallway and the double set of doors to the Captain's Quarters.

"'Cause I'm Amankar's navigator and yer with me," Kharim said. He leaned down a little closer then. "Plus I don't want Margrid's crew leerin' at ye all day. Buncha dirty ol' codgers, they are."

The Captain's room was double-tiered with a large table covered with treasures and maps on the lower half and a king-sized bed with green velvet curtains on the upper half. There was a rich carpet underneath the table. Next to a tall cabinet in the corner was a rack with several bottles of ale and rum. Under Amankar's orders, Divad took some of the bottles and offered them to Margrid, who had settled in one of the chairs by the table. A bald, burly man with several piercings up and down his ears whom Sousuke assumed to be her first mate sat next to her, staring ahead. Margrid's other escorts stood behind her, doing their best to look daunting. Kharim sat opposite of Margrid's first mate. He reached over and pulled Sousuke into his lap, wrapping one arm around his back while setting his jug of grog on the table. Margrid was quick to take notice, particularly when Sousuke gave a small yelp and attempted to extract himself.

"Since when did you employ Canthans? Trying to introduce some variety in yer crew or are Kournans not good enough anymore?" Margrid asked.

Kharim smiled easily back at her. "Spoils from a raid, ye could say. So pretty I couldn't resist."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. They whine too much for my liking. The rich ones whine about the poor and the poor whine about the rich. Whenever I'm in their city, I take all I can just so I can shut them both up," Margrid said. Her entourage chuckled in agreement. It was all Sousuke could do to keep from leaping up and scorching her pretty face. As it was, he just glared at her. "Ooh, looks like he's not too happy with me. Going to run me through, little swabbie?"

"Nah, this one don't whine enough to have the guts to run you through. And if he did whine, I would just hurl 'im overboard. Makes fer cheap labor, though, as long as me navigator keeps 'im under wraps," Amankar said. She directed Divad to distribute the rum around the table.

"So 'e's a prisoner? I kill most of mine. I guess I should consider keepin' one once in a while," Margrid said. She inspected the bottom of one of Amankar's rum bottles. "1060 AE? Not bad. Least it isn't the pig swill ye usually find on some ships nowadays. I'm glad to see ye kept some class about you."

"Are we goin' to sit and talk all day or are we negotiating," Amankar scowled.

The association between Margrid and Amankar turned out to have been a bet made approximately one year before. Margrid was going to try to capture one of the fastest ships in the Istani fleet. Amankar said she couldn't do it. After a grueling two months' long chase in which Margrid had picked off the larger ships of the fleet one by one until she had caught up to her prize, killed the captain, and claimed the ship for her own. Amankar would have been willing to admit defeat on the bet had Margrid not lost the exact same ship three weeks later to a storm. Most of her crew had been killed and she had been left stranded on a island somewhere near Tyria.

After so long of building her reputation back up and coercing men into joining her new crew, she held on to the bet as a way to gain back the booty that she had lost before. After all, she _had_ technically won the bet.

"But ye don't have the ship any longer. Ye can't sail it if it's lyin' at the bottom of the sea! It don't count!" Amankar argued. She had grown more animated over the last half hour. Both of them had while the rest of the room watched. Once in a while the Corsairs on either side would back up their captain with a hum of agreement and the occasional insult. Kharim stayed silent for the most part, content to observe with the whisper of a smirk on his lips. Sousuke wondered why he wasn't stepping in to support Amankar. On occasion, Kharim would nip his teeth lightly on Sousuke's soft throat or slip his hand underneath the table and into Sousuke's breeches to touch him. His reactions drew the attention of a few who eyed him hungrily. Margrid's first mate raised his eyebrow after Sousuke gave a particularly harsh gasp when Kharim squeezed him tightly.

"Keep the foreplay for your bed. I don't want to see him like that," he said.

"Don't you wish you had one too?" Kharim replied. "This one does whatever I want 'im to."

"Don't drag me into this," Sousuke said under his breath.

"Too late for that, mouse. Far too late for that," the Corsair muttered back.

"If yer just gonna show him off to me crew take 'im outside," Margrid said. "He's not in the negotiations if there's no way yer gonna hand him over."

"Ignore 'im if he's not on the market, eh, Margrid? That's so much like you it brings back memories," Amankar said.

"Ye know you just brought him here to distract me from milking you of every platinum you have," Margrid said.

"You ain't getting one gold piece out of me and you know it. You may have won our bet ages ago, but where's the ship now? You don't have it. The bet's off," Amankar said, slamming her hand on the table with finality.

"But I did win it, so you owe me money. And from the sounds of it, you've got plenty in yer hold to go around. Give some to me n' mine and we'll be on our way," Margrid said, pleasantly.

"I said you ain't gonna get a gold piece from me and I means to keep that promise," Amankar said, standing up and slowly unhooking her hammer from her belt. There was a lethal glint in the corner of her black eyes. The other Corsairs in the room picked up on the change in atmosphere. The ones behind Margrid took out their weapons.

"There's a smell of battle in the air, says I," Margrid said, running her tongue over her teeth. She stood rose, taking out her own sword. At this point, Kharim also stood up. He pushed down on Sousuke's shoulders.

"Get underneath the table, lad. Yer unarmed and this place is about to go to hell," he said in Sousuke's ear.

Sousuke could have argued, offered to stay and fight. But helping his captors was not on his list of priorities. He did as he was told, slowly lowering to his knees.

"Let the little Canthan watch. I'm sure seeing his captor butchered would be a sight for his sore eyes," Margrid said. She had somehow seen his movement without moving her eyes off of Amankar.

"He's on my ship. He's mine," Amankar hissed.

"Maybe after I collect my winnings I'll give him to my crew. They'll appreciate him enough. Maybe I'll even keep him for me if I feel like it. Or I could always sell him. He looks like he would fetch a high price." Margrid grinned sardonically.

Why did every Corsair suddenly want Sousuke? What could they possibly see in him that would make them pass him around? There was another possibility that they were just so hungry for power that it didn't matter whether he was human or made of gold. As long as _they_ were the ones to have him, it didn't matter, like some sort of sadistic power-play. He couldn't decide which one he hated more.

"Sorry, 'fraid he's mine at the moment. And he's not to be traded," Kharim said.

"Our captain can take what she wants from yer pitiful excuse of a captain," Margrid's first mate growled out.

He peered down at Sousuke where he sat on his haunches, halfway in position to slide under the table should the fighting break out, but his eyes were full of disgust, not lust. Once not too long ago, Sousuke thought he would be lucky to see that in one of the Corsairs' expressions. Now he wasn't too sure. He summoned a ball of fire in his fist, keeping it partially hidden by the table while still at the ready.

"I suggest ye get goin' unless you want to spend the last few minutes of yer sorry life on me ship," Amankar spat. She had drunk an entire bottle during the parley, but it didn't appear that the alcohol was having any sort of negative effect.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch." Margrid spat at Amankar's feet. Sousuke expected Amankar to be the one to lash out at her, but instead it was Shirad. The headbanded Corsair was on the upper level and positioned at the end of the line that Margrid's cronies made up the stairs. He kicked the top man while they were concentrating on their captains. The result was like a set of dominoes crashing into each other until they landed in a heap on the bottom step. Amankar rushed forward with her hammer raised. Margrid's first mate parried her with his scimitar, allowing Margrid with enough time to move into a better position to swing. Kharim pointed the tip of his arrow at her.

During all of this, Sousuke scrambled under the table for cover. He watched the booted feet around him and they rushed around the table. Margrid's first mate and Amankar were still locked together. Margrid and Kharim were waiting for them to disengage. The pile of corsairs on the landing struggled to extract themselves from the heap. Divad stepped over the mass and went to pull the first mate from Amankar. Sousuke's heart was pounding with adrenaline even if he was not a part of the action. He created two fireballs in hands and held them there, hoping to wait in case he did not have to use them. If he kept a low profile, maybe he would not even have to be involved in their conflict at all. He scooted over so he could get a better view of the group.

Divad managed to get a blow in at the first mate and dazed him before Margrid slashed his arm. Divad howled in pain and staggered backwards but the distraction allowed Amankar to shove the first mate off so she could pursue Margrid. She side stepped Amankar's head blow and aimed a stab at her side. Amankar was stealthier than she looked, evading the attack enough to turn what would have been a fatal strike into a stab that tore her coat instead.

Amankar hurled the hammer towards Margrid's stomach, effectively winding her. But the burly first mate had recovered and maneuvered himself in front of his captain, a move which then earned him an arrow from Kharim's bow.

Meanwhile, the noises from the jumble summoned the attention of the Corsairs outside, who forced open the doors. Margrid's crew sprang to their feet, ready to meet them.

Sousuke stayed underneath the table, not aiding one side or the other, his attentions focused on just keeping himself out of the fray. Insults and curses flew, there were cries of pain and cries of maniacal triumph. The entire ordeal was more like a disorganized tavern brawl than a fight. This was _not_ his fight.

He picked out Kharim's boots from the rest of them by the black lining around their soles. He focused on lending what support he could with his bow. At one point, when the table threatened to overturn when someone fell against it, Sousuke could have sworn it was Kharim who steadied it.

Somehow, the group began moving their efforts outside, although whether this was out of a desire for more room to move or part of an effort on Amankar's part to save her quarters from getting wrecked anymore, Sousuke could not tell. Papers and maps littered the floor. Bottles fell and shattered, leaking their contents all over the floor. Divad was propped up against the wall, nursing an arrow that protruded from his arm. One of Margrid's crew lay dead on the floor, blood seeping out from a gaping wound in his belly. Kharim was blocking the light in the doorway until he turned around and stomped over to the table, kneeling down until his face emerged. He didn't even look winded.

"Still alive, mouse?" he asked.

Sousuke dropped the fire in his hands and said, "Do I look dead to you?"

Sparing a grin, Kharim reached in and pulled him out from underneath the table.

"Call back yer spells. I need you to cover me," he said, dragging Sousuke behind him towards the door.

"I won't be able to control it without a fire rod," he protested.

"I didn't say it had to be good, jus' make sure no one gets close." Kharim raised his bow from the miniscule cover of the door frame. Luckily, the bulk of the battle had migrated to the area surrounding the plank between the ships. Sousuke had to assume that the captains were somewhere in there. The activity was too thick to make them out. Cannons were going off on either side, determined to sink the other ship. A cannonball from Margrid's side rammed into the mainmast, breaking off the top half. It fell onto an abandoned portion of the deck, taking the crow's nest with it.

No one came remotely close to the doorway, from which Kharim was unleashing several waves of _Barrage_ on Margrid's crew. The crew member lying dead on Amankar's floor was not as dead as he looked. In a last ditch effort for revenge, he stumbled to his feet, sword drawn, and lunged at the pair of them. Had his desperate cry not alerted Sousuke, he probably would have succeeded. He slammed a fireball into the man's wound when he was just feet away. His cowl had slipped over his eyes, but his gaping, scream-less mouth told the story. He crumpled to the ground again, the cloth around the wound bursting into flames. He was probably gone before hitting the ground. His dead weight extinguished the flames underneath him.

Sousuke turned around, grinning despite himself at what he considered to be a good save when he saw Kharim standing stiffly like a statue, arrow poised and ready but not firing. He seemed to be caught in his own world. Sousuke looked around him to see what had caught his attention.

Margrid had Amankar pinned beneath her. They were entangled, knife hovering in two tight pairs of fists between them. Everyone around them was occupied, completely oblivious to the desperate struggle in their midst. Everyone except for Kharim and Sousuke. The Corsair had the perfect shot right in front of him, he was staring at it down the shaft, or so the elementalist imagined. One shot to Margrid's head and she would roll harmlessly to the side, off of Amankar. He could save his captain with one tiny movement.

Sousuke held his breath, waiting for the arrow to release. He watched beads of sweat glisten off Amankar's brow as she held the knife at bay. At any moment she would be released, her attacker limp at her side.

So why in the name of Dwayna was it not happening? The arrow stayed cocked. Kharim remained unmoving.

A little nervously, Sousuke slowly reached out and grasped the silken fabric of the Corsair's sleeve.

"Master?"

It could not have been said above a whisper, but to him, it sounded more like a scream. The only indication that Kharim was acknowledging his presence was a harsh intake of breath. But the man's concentration never broke.

"Master, she will die...why do you not..."

The bloody body of another Corsair knocked into Margrid, jarring her loose. Amankar shoved them both aside and stood up, panting.

That was what Sousuke saw before he was thrust back into the room, behind the wall and out of sight from the action. He looked up, startled, into a slightly glazed pair of fudge-brown eyes staring into his. But they were distant, as though they were not really seeing him there.

"Stay here. Don't move," Kharim commanded in a low voice, sounding far from the detachment that his eyes portrayed. A second later, he was alone, Kharim having slipped onto the deck. He tried to recollect the images of what had just _happened_ and found that none of them made any proper amount of sense. A navigator not coming to the aid of his captain. An action that directly interfered with one of the tenants of the Corsair Code. It didn't just not make sense. It was crazy.

Divad caught his gaze and he made a gesture for the pyromancer to come to his side.

"Hey rat, make yerself useful 'n help me get this thing out. It's stingin' like Grenth's touch!" he said. Sousuke obediently made his way over, almost unthinkingly, and fell to his knees beside the man. Divad did not have the strength left to pull it out himself and was looking rather pale with pain and blood loss. He was lucky he had not been trampled during the fight earlier. Sousuke took the arrow and pulled it out, trying his best not to twist the arrow shaft unnaturally and cause the head to grind into the wound more than it already would. Divad made a face, grimacing until the arrow came free and his face relaxed.

"You have a Healing Signet?" Divad asked him. When Sousuke shook his head, he said, "Fine, I'll wait 'til Doc can get to me. Now get lost."

So Divad hadn't noticed the episode at the door through his pain or Kharim's strange behavior. That was all right. Then no one had to tell Captain Amankar. And no one outside would notice them because of the shadow cast by the door frame. Neither of them were caught. It was all okay. So why was he so worried about it?

Because he knew that if anyone _did_ tell the captain, Kharim could be called a traitor and accused of...mutiny wasn't it? And if Kharim was killed because of mutiny, then Sousuke would be left to the crew's mercy without his protection.

So that was what made him uneasy, really. So uneasy that he thought he might be sick. He had realized in those long moments just how much of his fate depended on Kharim while he remained with the Corsairs. If Kharim died, Sousuke would die, or possibly worse.

For his own sake, he had to find out why Kharim had paused. He wanted to know why the man had just endangered them both for no reason. But he had to wait for that. The battle on the deck was dying down as the men became exhausted. From the looks of things, Margrid had been pushed back onto her ship. Her crew fled as well, scurrying back across the narrow plank before it was severed and the pieces fell crashing into the sea. Amankar's crew jeered after them.

"Mark me words, Amankar. You will pay off yer debt if I have to chase you down to the the Realms of the Underworld to get my payment!" Margrid yelled across the gap. Even from a distance, she looked the worse for wear, with her face bloodied and her armor broken in several places.

"The day you get your debt will be the day a new god joins the Five! Now get yer sorry hide outta me waters!" A deafening round of cheers lifted after Amankar was done speaking.

Margrid's ship left them with the pace of a kicked puppy. Once they were out of distance from the insults being thrown after them, Amankar turned to address her crew.

"Throw the bodies overboard. Take any prisoners to the bow fer me to deal with! Salvage what you can of the mast. We ain't goin' nowhere until it's back up!" she hollered. "Well, don't stand here lookin' at me! Get to work!"

Sousuke watched the crew dissolve into their respective tasks. Kharim came back to the cabin. He looked neither pleased nor angry.

"Come on, mouse," he said shortly. "I need some maps from my room. I've gotta plot out a new course from here. They can do a quick fix for the mast, but we need better supplies if we want it fixed for good."

"Right," Sousuke said, a little disconcerted. He followed Kharim back through Amankar's quarters until they were in the dark corridor outside his room. He slowed his pace. His curiosity was becoming too much to bear.

"Master, why didn't you shoot Margrid when she was trying to kill the captain?" he asked. He expected anger. What he didn't expect was to be shoved against the wall by the fabric of his collar. He gasped and fear sent chills down his spine when he saw that the fudge-brown eyes had darkened to a muddy black.

"Speak a word of that to anyone and I will slit your throat instead," Kharim growled. Yes, it was scary, but at least now he knew that what he had seen was _true_ and not just his own imaginings. Kharim had really hesitated. But Sousuke didn't like being on the receiving end of the potential violence this time.

"I wasn't going to," Sousuke said, gasping for breath. "If the captain found out, it would put me in danger too."

"You swear you won't utter a word?"

"I swear it."

The muddy rage relaxed, if only a little. The hand in his shirt did as well. He landed back on his feet, relieved. Kharim turned to unlock his door.

"But can I ask you one question, Master?"

His reply was a short grunt.

"You could have made that shot, right?"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Kharim muttered, "What do you think?" before disappearing inside.


	12. Under Healing Hands

**A/N:** Ah, the first chapter of the summer. And I'm sticking to my late schedule I see! Okay, so I've done the calculations, and I think this _should_ be the last chapter where a new character appears. I assure you, everything will accumulate somewhere by the time I'm done with this! Just stick with me! I promise!

**Disclaimer:** Pretty much everything but OC's belong to ArenaNet.

**Feedback:** Moo.

**Warnings:** !Sousuke!Hallucinations. But besides that, ummm nothing?

* * *

One week later (due to Sousuke's reckoning), the ship had traveled to the east, closer to Kourna. According to Kharim's calculations, they were heading towards Nundu Bay for the tools to repair the mast and for more supplies in general. One good thing about being close to the navigator was getting a hint about where they were. Kharim didn't always want to tell Sousuke there destination or their current whereabouts. Whenever the opportunity came, Sousuke would try to decipher the various maps on Kharim's desk, many of which had recent markings.

Kharim seemed to have considerable knowledge about the wind and ocean currents that could only come from years of experience. He could approximate their complete course in a matter of minutes using a silver compass and the bag stuffed with scrolls and rolled-up maps.

Sousuke had learned little about Kharim besides his natural talent for navigation and his affinity for grog. That was all well and good since the corsair had not bothered to learn anything about _him_ yet. In fact, nobody besides Jambalaya had asked for his name. He was growing accustomed to being called "lad" or "rat" when someone wanted to get his attention. Kharim stuck to calling him "mouse" for whatever reason. But somehow, he found comfort in them not knowing his name. It allowed for some distance between him and the crew, as if he had not been entirely assimilated into their way of life just yet. It was a small comfort, but he held onto it dearly.

Kharim did not say a word about the incident after the battle with Captain Margrid's crew. As far as Sousuke knew, no one besides him had seen it and he was content to keep it that way. After his display of semi-violent behavior towards Sousuke, Kharim had returned to his derisive ways.

Ever since the night Kharim had touched him, Sousuke took even greater care to avoid sleeping in the same bed with the corsair present again. Kharim expressed his disappointment and cornered Sousuke during the day, extending an invitation to his bed that often incorporated a deep kiss and more groping underneath his clothes. As he had countless times before, Sousuke would slap his hands away and refuse him, all the while wondering when his luck would be used up. He didn't want to use his magic unless it was an emergency and he had no other choice, but Kharim was making it harder day by day.

On the third night, when he curled himself into a cocoon of blankets on the floor as per usual, he was suddenly lifted, still wrapped up, and his writhing mass was deposited on the center of the bed. His Canthan curses to Balthazar and Grenth were muffled by his efforts to untangle himself.

Kharim watched him for several moments, amused, before reaching over and unraveling the elementalist himself. Sousuke sat him, righted his clothing and his hair, and glared at the corsair.

"I've offered for you to join me," Kharim said, shrugging.

"And I refused you."

"Come now, lad. It wasn't that bad no matter what you say. You would rather sleep on the floor with only rats and the cold to keep ye company than take a bit of rest and pleasure with me?"

Sousuke was about to answer the corsair with a blatant "yes" when he stopped himself. The man had not ordered him to do anything too inconvenient or painful as of yet. But what if that changed if he gave in? He did not want to give the man the opportunity to take advantage of his power over his charge and do anything cruel.

At the same time, there was some part of him (and this was only if he were true to himself) that had to admit that the corsair was easy on the eyes and that there _were_ times that the corsair could be halfway decent if he wanted to be. Varsilles and Bejir couldn't hold a candle up to Kharim's exotic features. And what was more, Sousuke's body remembered the feel of those rough hands on his skin. Although he knew he should be revolted and sickened when the man was close, he found himself admiring those fudge-brown eyes and full lips...

But this was impossible! Sousuke could no longer harbor these treacherous thoughts about Kharim when the very same man had been a part of the event that had yanked him away from his night with Pankou only weeks before. Not only Pankou, but his friends and his potential career with the Zaishen had been stolen from him as well. He had been planning for a happy life ahead of him before these godforsaken pirates had seized him up.

Kharim took off his silken coats and outer armor, dropping his weapons on the ground beside the bed. He didn't break eye contact with Sousuke until he was in nothing but his dark pants and undershirt. It revealed a good portion of his arms, decorated with those elegant tattoos.

"Shall I remove more or is yer mind doing a good job at fillin' in the blanks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sousuke said, realizing that Kharim had seen the desire in his eyes while he had been admiring the corsair. He averted his gaze.

"I don't want you," he said.

Kharim sat on the edge of the mattress, leaning close to Sousuke.

"You enjoyed what I did the other night. The evidence you left on my hand proved that."

"Anyone would have reacted that way," Sousuke said.

Kharim raised an eyebrow and said, unconvinced, "All right, if ye say so. Either way, are you sure you don't wanna sleep here with me? It's very comfortable."

His smile was honey luring his prey. He caressed Sousuke's thigh until the elementalist shook his head and twisted his legs over the edge until his feet met hard wood.

"I'll be fine with the blankets."

Kharim's smile disappeared. Sousuke was afraid he might try to make another grab at him and was relieved when the corsair seated himself fully on the mattress with the words, "Suit yerself," and settled in for the night alone.

During all of this time, Sousuke still could not comprehend why the corsair had not pressed his advantage and just taken him. Sousuke was unarmed and although he was powerful enough to defend himself with his fire magic, there was no way he could attack Kharim without alerting the entire crew when they discovered their navigator was dead. But he seemed driven by the thought that if he was patient, he would have Sousuke willingly, even if it still did not affect his advancements towards Sousuke in front of the rest of the crew.

Because the crow's nest was now in ruins, Sousuke was directed to take up his duties in the kitchens with Uruged. The old pirate was as indifferent to Sousuke's presence as he had ever been, albeit being slightly irritated that Captain Amankar had forced Sousuke's aid in the kitchen out of having no idea where else to put him. Jambalaya had been given the task of swabbing the deck and keeping an eye on the fishing nets. She would have sent Sousuke to help Bejir guard the treasure in the hold had she not suspected that the elementalist would be nothing more than a distraction to the perverted seer.

Because Uruged didn't trust Sousuke with anything sharp in the kitchen, he was designated to either peel the vegetables that Uruged used in his dishes or watch the various pots and pans on the flames to ensure that their contents did not burn. The man muttered recipes to himself under his breath as he strode about, collecting items off of the shelves and chopping ingredients or gutting the fish that the nets caught. Most of the snippets that Sousuke caught when Uruged passed by had nothing to do with what he was cooking at the time. He used one of the kitchen's sharp knife to cut the salted meat while using his own personal knife to gut the fish with quick flicks of his experienced wrists. The display was fascinating to watch as long as Sousuke kept his observation hidden.

Uruged did not speak to Sousuke except to give him instructions where they were needed. Sometimes he would cast a dark glance in his direction, muttering something about "the navigator's pet" before returning to work.

Kharim had been right about Uruged's expertise at food. When the old corsair called him over for a second opinion at a stew, the little taste he got was wonderful. The shelves were filled with exotic spices that he had never heard of, but Uruged knew exactly how to use them to bring out the flavor in just about everything. Sousuke wanted to ask where the corsair obtained his spices, but whenever he screwed up enough courage to ask, Uruged set him at another task and he lost the chance.

Kharim frequented the kitchens periodically to refill his jug of grog. When he stopped by, he would give Sousuke a wink and ask Uruged if he was being any trouble.

"He's not any more trouble than what half of this ship's crew is worth," Uruged replied shortly.

"All right, but if ye ever need a break, I can take him off yer hands for a few minutes. Maybe a visit to the pantry where I can have a word with him," Kharim said.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have a very...stern word with him, but it is not needed," Uruged said. "Now, lad, get over here and try this..."

Like with Jambalaya, Sousuke was relieved to be in Uruged's presence because he did not make any advances towards Sousuke. And if any of the other corsairs came in to make a pass, Uruged would hit them with a frying pan, saying," There will be none of that in my kitchen! The boy is working. Let him be and get out before your smell spoils the food."

Soousuke thought he would be content to stay in the kitchens, even with what little company was offered. Then came the day when he collapsed right in front of the experienced chef. That morning, he had awoken with an aching heat behind his eyes. He touched his forehead discreetly. Definitely warmer than usual. He considered telling Kharim, but dropped the idea. There was little to no guarantee that the man would even care. He didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

So he ignored the pain and the ache in his muscles and went to the kitchens anyway.

After he nodded to Uruged in greeting, the corsair took one glance at him and said, "You look flushed. You're not sick, are you?"

"I feel fine," he lied. But the words did not seem to convince Uruged, who kept a closer eye on him than usual from that point on. Sousuke got through the morning with out too many problems. The longer he went, the hotter his skin felt. He had trouble focusing. Still, he couldn't risk asking for help from these corsairs who would not guarantee any sort of mercy.

In the afternoon, when the sun shone through the window and heated patches of the floor, the heat combined with the steam from the pots he was watching to make an unbearable heat. Ever since he had let off some of his power in the crow's nest with Jambalaya, he had not found the time to be alone so he could release his built-up energy again.

In short, he was hot. Very hot. As in no-human-should-be-able-to-survive hot. This was where being a pyromancer had its advantages, he supposed. Sweat rolled off of his skin in buckets. What he wouldn't give for some fresh air. Uruged didn't seem bothered by the heat of the kitchen. He was probably used to it.

When it felt like his legs were trembling so much that he could no longer stand, Sousuke gave in and said, "Is it all right if I sit down for a while?"

"What's the matter? The stew needs to be watched so I know when it starts boiling," Uruged replied.

_Wait a few more minutes and you can use me to boil whatever you want_, he thought grimly.

"I do not feel so well," he said.

While Uruged sent him a glare, he stopped chopping vegetables and strode over to Sousuke. He reached up to touch his forehead and stilled an inch from his skin. His eyes widened by a minuscule amount.

"You're an elementalist, correct?"

"Yes."

"Fire?"

"Yes."

"That explains why you're still upright," Uruged said, setting down his knife. "How much longer do you think you can last?"

He couldn't even contemplate the _idea_ of lasting much longer, but he said, "A little bit, I guess."

Uruged nodded towards the biggest pot that had started bubbling. "Help me drain that and then you can go see Doc."

With a sigh, Sousuke nodded. Between the two of them, they lifted the pot. He marveled when they actually made it to the large sink and his arms had not given out with the strain. Once they set down the metal, he let the corsair be the one to support it with his strength. He thought he would be all right up until the point that the steam from the hot water hit his face, making breathing feel near impossible given his state. He released the pot and only just had time to grab the counter to steady himself as his legs gave out and he had to slowly lower himself to the ground.

"Gods damn it, boy" came a gravelly voice. There was the loud sound of clattering metal as Uruged released the pan in the sink.

"Sorry," Sousuke said quickly as the old corsair sat on his haunches beside him.

"Take off your shirt and lie down," Uruged commanded.

"But I..."

"Do it." Uruged helped him peel the linen shirt off and ball it up behind his head as he lay back on the ground.

Someone opened the door to the kitchen and Sousuke could have cried in relief as a gust of heavenly cool air swept over him.

"What happened? I heard something clatterin' around." Shirad's voice.

"Go get the navigator. Tell him his pet's gone and collapsed. Feels like a fever," Uruged said. "Don't tell the captain if you pass by her. If she's talking with the navigator, tell them I want to see him."

Shirad, who had been staring perplexedly at Sousuke's prone figure, nodded and disappeared from the doorway, thankfully leaving it open for a breeze to filter through. Sousuke felt a cool rag sponge at his face.

"Don't die now, boy. I don't need the kitchen being cursed with you haunting it."

Sousuke laughed. It was just all so ridiculous. He had expected the corsairs to finally kill him by running him through or making him walk the plank. Now he was going to perish because of an illness he had caught on the ship because they were all filthy. He was going to boil like a stuffed pig. Maybe Uruged could serve him at the next dinner.

He must have lost track of the time, because suddenly the sensation of being lifted and carried came as a surprise. Whoever had him was taking him through a long hallway and over a threshold.

_Just like a maid on her wedding day!_ He laughed to himself again. Now, who was it that he was married to? Had Pankou finally come for him? It was about damn time. It felt like he had been waiting in that hot spring for forever. He looked down at one of the hands and saw a golden ring. What, his spouse could have one and he couldn't? That wasn't fair.

He was laid down on something soft and plush that felt so wonderful against his aching back. The face above him was much darker than Pankou's. That was strange. People didn't go from tan to dark in a matter of weeks. But no, this face did not have Pankou's kind features. And this man's hair was black instead of powder blue.

"Master," he gasped.

"Quiet, I'm going to get Doc. You think you can stay here without dying on me, mouse?" he said.

Sousuke nodded, slightly confused. He really didn't know what all the fuss was about. He felt better already now that he was out of the hot spring. Ritz should have known better than to leave him by himself. He didn't have any self-restraint when it came to the water. But now that he had some fresh air, his head felt much clearer. He tried to sit up so he could explain that he would be just fine and instead cried out when his body strained harshly and sent a searing pain through his arms and up through his head.

It hurt, but it also brought him somewhat back to reality. He was alone in Kharim's room. The corsair had left to get Doc, then. Sousuke was lying on the corsair's bed. Gods no. He hoped this wouldn't tempt the man to do anything to him again. He didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

Moments later, he heard a pair of voices out in the hallway. "...Collapsed in the kitchen. Uruged said he couldn't take the heat. Says he looked sick when he came in. Only reason I didn't notice anything is because he slinked out before I could get a good look at him."

Kharim entered the room followed by a man Sousuke had seen briefly around the ship; mostly at times when the man was drunk. He had a hood that obscured most of his face and a collar that came up over his chin, which was covered by a dark beard. He was carrying a wooden staff made out of pale wood with a large blue jewel that sparkled as the corsair walked. Sousuke stared at it. It was so pretty compared to the rest of the ship...

Doc felt his head, almost drawing back immediately when he felt the heat on Sousuke's skin.

"This ain't just a fever. You said he was an elementalist right?"

He had heard so many people bring up that fact that it was starting to sound like clockwork.

"Yeah, that's why I assumed he's still alive now."

"When did this start, boy?" Doc asked Sousuke.

"Only this morning."

"Were you feeling weak before this came on?" Doc asked, gruffly.

"A little, but it didn't hinder me so I didn't think it was necessary to mention it," Sousuke said.

Doc pulled up the linen shirt up to his collar bone, but Sousuke felt too miserable to blush. The corsair placed his hand directly above the hot ball of compacted energy inside him.

"We'll have to get some of this out before we can see exactly how sick he is," he said.

He felt a strange pulling sensation centered around Doc's hand. It was like a vortex of energy and heat was being drawn out. He felt relief and weakness at once. He could actually feel the breeze coming in from the window now, cooling his sweat-drenched skin. He shivered. Kharim stood by, watching silently.

"All right. Let's see what's wrong with you," Doc said, leaning his staff against the bedside table. "You said ye were feeling lousy this morning. Do you still feel that way now even after I did that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Tell me how," Doc pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, to Sousuke great chagrin. Although, to the healer's credit, his eyes remained impassive. Kharim, however, immediately slapped on a wolfish smile that drew a glare from his charge.

"Just a headache. And I feel a bit nauseous." Sousuke tried not to tremble with disgust when Doc ran his hands over his neck, feeling for the lymph nodes just beneath his jawline.

"Did you feel that way yesterday?"

"I don't believe so."

"Ye either did or ye didn't."

"Then no, I didn't."

"Are ye sure?"

"I said I didn't."

I did think you were looking a bit peaked before bed last night," Kharim said, still wearing his impish grin.

"Peaked as in pale?" Doc asked them both.

"What does that have to do with anything? I said I was feeling fine."

"If ye were startin' to get pale, it means the sickness was comin' on to you. Have ye eatin' many fruits or vegetables since you've been here?" Doc was now pressing on certain places on his belly.

"Is that necessary?" Sousuke winced. He slapped away the man's hands ant one point when they traveled downwards further than he liked. Doc snarled at him, picked up his shirt, and shoved it into his hand, muttering, "I'm done with that part, anyway."

"Think the lad's got scurvy?" Kharim said.

"Something like that. I wouldn't be surprised seein' as he's new to the ship. He 's likely to get sick here if he's been livin' a nice, comfy life in Cantha up to this point.

"You make me sound spoiled," Sousuke said, pulling the shirt back on.

"That's cause ye've been spoiled, mouse. Ye need some good months at sea and then you'll be a real man. The sea will teach you lessons that ye can't learn on land," Kharim said, ruffling his hair.

"If the boy doesn't die first, I would speak to Uruged about letting him use his magic and letting off some steam if we don't want a repeat of this," Doc said. "It's likely the only place where the capp'n will let him do it. Will you be telling her about this? If she finds out he collapsed, she'll either have your head or his."

"I'll deal with the captain," Kharim said, waving his hand. "Can you check on him a little later? I'll go and keep her attention. How long do you think he'll need bed rest?"

Doc glanced back at Sousuke. "I'd give him until evenin' and we'll see how he's coming along. Til' then, don't be expecting any miracles."

"Hear that, mouse? Stay here."

"I heard him," Sousuke said flatly, rubbing his temple as though it could ease the headache.

He heard something heavy drop down on the bedside table. He looked around to see that it was an unopened bottle of wine.

"It'll ease the headache until I'm back with something else," Doc said.

_Better than grog_, Sousuke thought.

"I hope you have something a little more...medicinal. " he said out loud.

"This is medicinal," Kharim said. "It's _our_ medicine."

Sousuke made a humming sound in his throat as Doc turned to leave.

Kharim closed the door behind him. "He won't be long. I'm warning you, you need to get up again tonight. The captain won't be happy if she finds out yer bedridden. For yer sake and for mine you have to look like yer working."

"Surely I'm not the first person to get sick." Sousuke said.

"No, you aren't. But you _are_ the first expendable person. If you can't work, she'll kill you," Kharim said.

"Why do you care if I live or not? I'm just here for you to have fun anyway."

"Maybe, lad, maybe. But I'm not done having that fun yet." There was the smirk again.

"I see."

"And don't forget, I still haven't taken my due from you."

"Due?"

"Yer my prize after all. You have to stay around as long as I want you too," he ran his hand up Sousuke's thigh again. "And yer in my bed again, so you owe me."

Sousuke groaned. "You can't be serious. Not when I'm like this. "

"I didn't say it had to be now. Ye wouldn't perform well like this, anyway. I'm sayin' a little bit later. You just focus on gettin' better now, mouse." He chuckled and his hand drew away.

"Thanks."

Kharim grinned and left the room, leaving Sousuke to his own for a few blessed minutes. His sweat had mostly dried in the salty breeze, but now he felt chilled without his fire energy keeping him warm. He felt his forehead, it was still abnormally warm with his body's attempts to fight off the illness. He shivered and worked the covers out from underneath his body. At least he could enjoy the comforts of the bed while he was here, despite the inevitable consequences later.

He dozed off in a feverish haze until the door opened again. It was Doc. He set down a very full bag of supplies on the bedside table.

Sousuke squinted at him, "I thought my...Master locked the door."

Doc held up a silver key adorned with a human skull. "Skeleton key," the corsair said. "I need it if I'm to treat everyone on the ship. I'm one of the few here that the capp'n would want to give it too."

_Better than Varsilles or Bejir_, Sousuke thought.

Doc pulled open the bag silently and began taking out a variety of bottles with both liquids and grainy substances.

"Have you been drinking the wine?" he said.

Sousuke hesitated. "No, I slept after you left."

"That's good too," The Corsair said, inspecting the contents of one bottle that appeared to hold black leaves. "Now I have something to mix all of this in for you."

They fell into a silence only broken by the occasional chink of glass as Doc worked getting his ingredients and mixing them in the deep red wine. The thought occurred to Sousuke that the Corsair could be putting _anything_ in there, perhaps even mixing a poison for him. His consoling thought was that Kharim would likely not be too happy with him then.

Doc came to stand next to him and told him to sit up. He propped himself up with his arms and took the glass of wine offered to him. He could see a variety of herbs and medicine floating on the surface. The color of the wine itself looked darker.

"Are you sure this will help?" He asked, swallowing uneasily. He suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to try and stomach it or not.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be givin' it to you now, would I?" Doc said, a tone of impatience creeping into his voice.

"All right," he said. He sniffed it cautiously. Underneath the wine was a bitter smell. He pinched his nose and downed it as quickly as he could. Not too bad; he had certainly tasted worse potions. He handed it back once it was empty. Doc proceeded to select more ingredients.

"Is there more?" Sousuke asked.

"Just one more. For the scurvy. Ye need something that only fruit can give to you. But we won't be gettin' more of that until we stop at the next port. Just come see me every couple of days and I'll be able to mix one fer you. Yer master can pay the price fer the ingredients if he's really intent on keeping you alive. Here, drink this and I'll be on my way."

Doc held out another glass. This time the liquid looked markedly brighter. Sousuke drank it without question. It had a kick to it. Something very sour.

The corsair had already started repacking his supplies when something occurred to the elementalist. While he had time with person who wasn't to blackmail him just to get into his pants, why not dig for some info on his "master?"

"If you have time." He began, "I'm just curious. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Doc said.

"I've heard that my Master isn't actually from this ship. Is that true?" He asked, remembering what Kharim had said during the card game with Varsilles. He had offered the man a key saying that he had "good stuff" in his chest in this room. That seemed like so long ago, but now that the drama of that evening was over, for some reason that detail stuck out clearly in his mind.

Luckily, Doc was willing to play along. "As far as I know it's true. I heard he sailed under another captain. I only came aboard a couple years ago, but I know he's been here for at least ten."

"Ten years?" Sousuke said, more astounded than he thought he would be at the piece of information. "Captain Amankar hasn't been caught yet?"

Doc chuckled a low, unpleasant chuckle. "Oh, people have tried to catch her, believe me. But she's been sailin' the seas ever since she was old enough to walk. And she's had a crew for as long as she's sailed."

"So you don't know how Kharim came aboard?" Sousuke said.

"He was the one who found me a place in the crew, actually. Heard about me and told the captain. I was in the Barbarous Shore doin' my business when she made me an offer."

He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and peered out the window. "All I know is that quite a few people on board this ship have sore feelings towards him. I don't know what it's about and I don't care as long as they keep bringing in loot. A man's business is a man's business out here." With that, he looked at Sousuke with a dangerous glint to his keen eyes. "You would do well to remember that."

"I'll try. " Sousuke said. "Thanks."

After Doc left for the second time, Sousuke had to admit that he felt better. Whatever was in those potions had a very fast effect. His headache was beginning to disappear and his muscles didn't ache, but he was no where near being able to assist Uruged again.

Ah! Uruged! Why not ask him about Kharim as well? He was easily one of - if not THE - oldest member of the crew. Perhaps he had seen Kharim come aboard. The trick would be convincing the man to share the story with him. He could tell Sousuke more about these "sore feelings" that drifted around the ship.

Now that he considered it, he did remember seeing the odd glances that people sent Kharim. They all took on an ominous feeling. But Kharim had never been affected by them and perhaps he was even spurred on by their disapproval.

No matter what Doc told him, he was determined to get to the bottom of this. Even if a corsair's business was a corsair's business, Sousuke was on a corsair's ship, under the care of a corsair. Whether he liked it or not, it _was_ his business.


	13. Near the Tide Ridden Shore

**A/N:** Hahaha! We're back in business at last. I'm still working on the ending (or endings, as it were. You'll find out what I mean eventually. ;D)

I'm still taking volunteers for beta readers. Just PM me and give me an email address so that I can send the chapters to you. And if I forget to follow-up, just poke me and I'll get right on it. Don't forget, you'll get to find out what's happening before anyone else!

**Feedback**: REVIEEEEWWWSS!

**Disclaimer**: Most of the characters and setting belong to PlayNC or Arenanet.

* * *

He drank another glass of wine before lying back down to steal some more sleep. The wine spread through his body, causing it to tingle pleasantly. He had been drinking a lot of sea water that he purified in the kitchen with his fire magic just to keep alive. When collecting the sea water became impossible, he would force down a mug of grog. The taste still made him shudder and he was sure he would never get used to the initial burning in his throat, but it was better than nothing.

It felt as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt a hand shaking him awake.

"Come on, mouse, its evening. Best be getting up now or you won't be able to get much sleep tonight."

"I feel like I could rest for a day," Sousuke replied, groggily. The sky was much darker than before. Kharim had brought a lantern with him that shed some light over the bed. "Have you been with the captain all this time?"

"No. She went down to the hold to inspect the loot. It's keepin' her distracted for now, though Uruged would have covered for you if he had to. Not that I'm complaining that things turned out this way. He would have had me pay for his trouble if he'd had to make up a cover story. "

Sousuke eased himself up into a sitting position and said, "I see. If you're not blackmailing somebody else, they are blackmailing you. Is that how it is here?"

"Them's the works, lad. Now get up, you need to come to dinner tonight so that Amankar can see that you're awake. We've been lucky so far. Let's not push it."

"What are the chances she will notice me there?" he asked. He still felt weak and didn't want to move from the soft mattress. "The others make so much noise I can barely hear myself think. I doubt she'll pick me out from the crowd."

"She has an eye for these things, believe me," Kharim said, only half in jest. "I would let you sleep if I could, but if she finds that you've been slacking on your work, she won't hesitate to take her blade to yer throat. "

"But I've been ill! I couldn't work if I tried," Sousuke said. He stood and had to cover his mouth against a fit of coughing.

Once he was done, Kharim rubbed his back and said, "All the more reason for her to kill you. There's no need for an ill prisoner to be a burden. Now follow me and look sharp."

He walked in a haze, but at least it was nothing like the helpless delirium from earlier. He hadn't been that sick since he was a child. Now that his delusions were, gone, however, he was aware of his surroundings. He was fairly certain he still had a temperature, but he could think clearly and that was all that mattered.

At least that's what he thought before they neared the mess hall and the sounds of the boisterous crew drifted through the ship. Another headache was quickly approaching. He almost felt a pang of regret that Uruged had had to prepare dinner without his help, but then he reminded himself that he shouldn't be feeling sorry for a _corsair_. That, and Uruged had been making dinner alone for years before he came along. Sousuke was merely a convenience.

Kharim blew out the lantern before they entered the mess hall. Recently, he had been taking Sousuke to dine with the others once he had determined that they could be trusted not to make any advances with him around.

The crew was gathered in a rough circle around one table that had been set up for a card game. Shirad and Divad had made bets against Amankar, who had two empty bottles of rum in front of her and was in the midst of downing a third. She was in a slightly better condition than the men, who were trying their best just to stay upright in their chairs. Sousuke had to admit he was relieved. Perhaps Amankar wouldn't pay attention to him while intoxicated.

Kharim led him to a table outside of the group. Everyone was stumbling over each other to see the game. Many were betting on who would win. There were more lanterns on the tables and someone had conjured a ball of light over the game for the players to see by. There weren't many decorations in the room, only some paintings that hung precariously on the wall. Sometimes they swung so violently when the ship rolled that he expected them to fall. He usually kept his gaze down during their meals, keeping himself as small as possible so as not to draw unwelcome attention.

Kharim was watching Amankar's game, yelling his two cents every so often. It was hard to believe anyone in the crew would have bad feelings towards him when the lot of them acted with the same abominable manners. And it was very difficult to believe that he had wanted to let Amankar die. Then again, the man would be very good at masking his true emotions by now.

A voice beside him said, "'Bout time you came back to the land of the living." He looked up to see Uruged standing irritably by the table.

"I'm...glad to be back," Sousuke said.

"Well, you put me in a bad spot all afternoon, that's for sure." he was talking in a lower voice, though there was no chance that Amankar would have been able to hear him anyway. She would have needed the hearing of a Tengu to be able to pick up on his words over the racket. "Now that you're here, come back and help me bring out the food."

Sousuke glanced around at Kharim, who gestured for him to go along, apparently having heard Uruged. "So they won't get suspicious," he said.

Sousuke got up without another word and followed Uruged into the kitchen. Whatever the cook had been preparing smelled delicious. Not at all like the fish they usually had. It was enough to awaken Sousuke's stomach from its fever-induced nausea and grumble with hunger.

Over a fire in a hollow column built into the counter, a large chunk of meat was roasting on a spittle. Uruged gave it a few slow turns. He took a shaker full of a spice Sousuke had never heard of and coated the meat with it.

"What is that?" Sousuke asked.

"Albatross," Uruged replied, shortly.

"I'm not familiar with what that is, I'm sorry."

Uruged sighed as he pinched the meat to check its tenderness. "It's a type of bird that spends most of its life flying over the sea. Apparently this one was following our boat for quite some time and the boys made a game of shooting it down and hauling it on board."

Sousuke welcomed the idea of having bird rather than fish. He had been forcing himself to eat the fish that the corsairs caught in their nets and, while Uruged was able to cleverly disguise its flavor, it hadn't been able to keep his taste buds from being entirely revolted by the stringy texture. By now, he was looking forward to the bird.

"When did they catch it?" he asked. He didn't remember ever seeing the bird following the ship. But he spent so much time in the kitchens nowadays that he didn't have much of a chance to look outside.

"An hour after you collapsed," Uruged said, turning the spittle one last time and taking the meat from over the fire. "It's been a long time since I've prepared a bird like this."

If Sousuke looked hard enough, he thought he could see a smile play over the man's mouth. The corsair pointed to some bowls stacked up on the windowsill. "Carry those out to the tables. The stew can go out in a bit."

He took down the bowls from their shelf and went back through the door to the dining hall. The card game still hadn't finished, though from the looks of things, Amankar was winning. The number of bottles in front of her had increased to four during the interim and she was finally beginning to show signs of being tipsy. After she finished a successful hand, she grabbed one of the men beside her and swung around on his arm for a couple rounds before sitting back down. The man took his position looking rather pleased.

Sousuke hurried down the rows of tables as quickly as he could, distributing the bowls and taking not a second longer than necessary. Normally he would have been subject to at least one suggestive comment by now, but with everyone fixated on the game, he was spared the embarrassment.

He turned to head back to the kitchen when a dark shape suddenly materialized beside him, making him jump.

"Hey thar, Sasper, would ye mind if I tagged along behind you fer a bit?" Sousuke recognized the voice as Jambalaya's. The man grabbed his forearm when he was done setting down the last bowl and dragged him towards the kitchen. Once they were inside, he released Sousuke and yanked the door shut. Sousuke watched as he leaned his head on the door as though listening to cheers coming from the other side.

"What's going on?"

"Shhhhh!" Jambalaya said, waving at him to keep quiet.

Uruged cast them a suspicious glare from the counter. "Jambalaya," he began, his voice taking on an authoritative tone. "If you're at another one of your tricks..."

"I promise ye I'm not, cooky," Jambalaya told him. "Just believe me on this one. Have I given ye reason not to be trustin' me before?"

Uruged grunted a little and turned back to cut the albatross meat. "Boy, when he's done with you over there, can you take out the stew pot without dropping it?"

Sousuke glanced at the large, simmering pot. It didn't look too heavy. After Doc had given him all that medicine earlier, he thought he could muster up the strength to lift it once. He nodded and went to lift it. Jambalaya cleared out from the front of the door so he could go through.

"Uhh, do me a favor, will ye, lad?" the corsair said, sheepishly, "If Varsilles happenz to see ye and asks ye where I've been, don't tell him I'm here."

Sousuke's natural curiosity begged him to ask why, but he kept a hamper on it long enough to agree to Jambalaya's request. The door shut quickly behind him when he stepped back into the dining hall. He had never had to serve the men himself. Normally, he would set the platters of food down on one of the tables and hurry back to the kitchens, after which the crew would then crowd around the pots with their bowls and serve themselves. It was safer that way, for Sousuke at least.

On his way back, he glanced around for any sign of Bejir or Varsilles. He didn't see either of them, but he was still left wondering if they had done something to threaten Jambalaya in any way. Inadvisable as it was, he found that he had come to enjoy Jambalaya's weird company. He was the polar opposite of Ritz's cool paranoia. Jambalaya didn't give a hoot as to what people were thinking and was content to sit around all day long drinking rum as soon as he finished his tasks. Sousuke had never seen him fight, so he didn't have a clue what the man's profession was. He preferred to keep it that way. Jamabalaya didn't seem like the type of person who took much pleasure in fighting.

He had imparted some odd words of pacifist wisdom to Sousuke earlier that week: "Fightin' iz like ridin' a devourer, lad. Both sides aren't too happy and ye get stung no matter what ye do."

But if Jambalaya didn't like fighting, why would Amankar keep him around? Any other captain would have made him walk the plank or abandoned him at the nearest coastal town rather than put up with his lazy attitude. It was another mystery that Sousuke found himself puzzling over both in and out of the man's presence.

In any case, Jambalaya was at least willing to treat him as somewhat of an equal. Sousuke wasn't too happy with the idea of Varsilles and Bejir harassing him.

When he opened the door to the kitchens, a strong grip closed over his shoulder.

"Mind if I check in here for a moment, rat? I think I may have left somethin' inside," a drunken voice slurred into his ear. Before he could turn around to see who it was, he was forced further into the room.

"Jambalaya! I know you're in here. I saw you come in. Where are you ye sniveling bilge rat!" It was Varsilles whose voice was echoing throughout the kitchen. But Jambalaya wasn't anywhere in sight. All Sousuke saw was Uruged picking some bones out of the albatross and placing them into a bowl at his side.

Uruged glared at him. "If yer gonna make a racket looking for him, get out. I'm trying to cook. "

"I'll be out in just a sec," Varsilles said, hands raised. If there was one other person besides Amankar whom Varsilles didn't want to piss off, it was Uruged. There was the chance that he could try to poison their food if he was angry. "First, I need to find Jambalaya; ye didn't see him come in here, did you?"

Uruged growled in irritation and made his way over to the pantry. He opened the door, allowing Jambalaya to stumble forward and crash into a heap on the floor along with several sacks of flour. He got to his feet and tried his best to stand as tall as he could in front of Varsilles, managing only to come up to his collar bone. "I was in the middle of some important bizness in there," he said. "Now if ye'll excuze me, I really must be gettin' back to it. .."

"Not so fast," Varsilles said angrily, grabbing Jambalaya when he tried to reenter the closet. Jambalaya looked weakly around the kitchen. Uruged had returned to cutting the giblets out of the albatross.

"Where did you put it?"

Jambalaya looked at him with an expression of mock surprise and said, "What're ye talkin' 'bout?"

"Ye know what I be talkin' about! I know yer the one who took my tooth. Where is it?"

_Took his tooth?_ Sousuke thought, mystified. Jambalaya scratched his head theatrically.

"Yer tooth? Ohhhh yeah, I remember that one. Don't know what makes you think that I'm the one who took it though, mate," he said.

Varsilles strode forward and grabbed his arm. Sousuke instinctively summoned some fire in his hand. Hot indignity filled up in his chest at the thought of Varsilles hurting someone like Jambalaya in a fit of rage. He was a fellow member of the crew. Even if he was drunk more often than he was sober, Jambalaya was about as dangerous as a moa chick.

"Don't make me ask you again," Varsilles said. "I'm not feeling patient right now. Captain's gonna let us go ashore soon. I need my tooth. Where is it?"

"Varsilles, if you want to rough him up, take him outside, "Uruged said, his tone brooking no room for argument.

"I won't have to be roughing anyone up if he just tells me where he put my tooth!" Varsilles shot back.

Jambalaya took an unhurried swig from the bottle on the table. "So tellz me, Varsilles, when would I have time to take yer tooth, anyway?"

"You tell me and I won't cut yer throat..." Varsilles said through gritted teeth.

"Varsilles!" Uruged warned, a bit louder. He picked up a frying pan and held it up as a warning.

Varsilles sent him a look of disgust and released Jambalaya's arm.

"Fine, if ye tell me where I put it, I might be willin' to resist keelhaulin' ye..."

Suddenly he paused. Jambalaya was grinning a wide-toothed smile up at him.

"By the Five, yer jokin' with me." He grabbed Jambalaya again, but this time with one hand curled under his jaw. Sousuke followed his angry gaze and was hard put not to stare. In one of the spaces of Jambalaya's mouth was Varsilles's jade tooth.

"Ye do have it, ye lying bastard! When did you get it?"

"Ye snore through yer mouth an awful lot when ye sleep, ye know, "Jambalaya said. "It wasn't a problem pryin' it out while yer lips were flappin'."

Varsilles growled out a curse in Kournan and would have made a grab for the tooth had Uruged not been there to yank him off. "I'm not going to tell you again, Varsilles. You're a distraction. Now unless you want to go hungry I suggest you leave the tooth to Jambalaya and get out of my kitchen."

Jambalaya grinned up at them, letting the tooth glint in the sun.

"Just let me use it for a bit, will ye, matey? It glitters and I need it to impress the lassies on shore."

"Lassies? Since when did you go after the lassies?" Varsilles said, looking at him strangely.

"I be bangin' what I'z supposed to be bangin'. At least I don't go after the prisoners what I can't have."

Varsilles cast a scathing glance in Sousuke's direction, as if he had just been reminded of a particularly annoying animal.

_Please, please do me a favor, Jambalaya, and don't drag me into this_, Sousuke thought desperately.

Varsilles whirled back towards the door. He turned back and addressed the man one last time. "I'll let ye wear it once tonight. Then I'll be expecting to get it back in the morning."

"No problem, mate. Ye'll get it back. Haz a fun time now!" Jambalaya called to his retreating back.

"Finally," Uruged murmured darkly.

Sousuke let the fireball dissipate and watched as Jambalaya brushed himself off. He caught Sousuke's gaze and smiled at him. The tooth sparkled in the light again.

"I couldn't resist, mate. It was just so pretty. "

For the first time in a while, Sousuke smiled. "I'm not complaining. You should see if you can keep it from him for longer. "

"Heh heh. I think I will. He'll be so drunk tonight, he won't notice it'z gone!"

By now Uruged was in a sour mood. "When both of you are done wasting time, you can take out the rum and the meat, " he said.

He shoved a barrel into Jambalaya's arms and a very full platter of roasted albatross into Sousuke's. The scent of the succulent meat suddenly made all the weakness from his illness dissipate. He briefly considered stealing a piece from the top and shoving it into his mouth but he didn't dare try it while Uruged's keen eyes were on him. The cook just about slammed the door shut behind their backs. Kharim had left his seat, as Sousuke noticed as he passed their table. He and Jambalaya set the barrel and the platter down next to the empty pot that had once held the stew. Sousuke picked it up.

"Ye gonna need any more help with the cook, lad?" Jambalaya said to him as they hurried away from the corsairs bombarding the table.

"I think I'll be fine," Sousuke assured him. "I would be more concerned about you, honestly. Are you sure you're going to be all right around Varsilles and Bejir?" He knew how surly they could be if they got the short end of any deal.

"I've handled them a lot longer than you have," Jambalaya tried to pat his back, misjudged his trajectory and wound up collapsing into his side. "I'd be more worried about you. You know if yer Master is gonna let you go ashore? "

"Hopefully, but I'm not sure" Sousuke said, eyes downcast

"Well, if ye need help convincing him, just call on ol' Jamabablaya," he paused, brow creased and slowed down as he said his name again. "Jamb-a-lay-a. Tha's the one. Just call on ol' Jambalaya to come 'n I'll help you get to shore however I can. In fact, call me for anythin'." He raised his hands upwards.

As Jambalaya returned to join the other crew members around the game, Sousuke couldn't help but think that he was fortunate enough to have at least one ally on a ship of murderers and thieves.

Later that night, Kharim asked him what had happened when Varsilles had pursued him into the room. The only reason he hadn't given chase and cut the dog's throat was that he knew Uruged wouldn't tolerate any funny stuff that would distract Sousuke from serving in the dining hall. Sousuke told him about the stand-off between Jambalaya and Varsilles, which made Kharim chuckle.

"That Jambalaya can weasel his way out of anything. It's a wonder he's still alive," he said.

"I would think the captain would have gotten rid of him by now. Why hasn't she?"

Kharim shrugged, "Now that, I can't tell you. He was here before I came aboard. He's known the captain longer than me."

"So would that be around ten years ago?" Sousuke said, trying to figure it out in his head. Only then did he realize his slip of the tongue and looked up to see Kharim's sharp gaze in his direction.

"Yeah, just about ten years. And if you don't mind telling me where you got that bit of information, I would be appreciate' it."

"Ah..." Sousuke began. Kharim had backed him up against the wall, looming over him. Should he tell Kharim that Doc had been the one who told him? Certainly, he should leave out the part where Sousuke had been investigating the matter and arouse his suspicions.

"It was just a passing comment. I heard it while I was getting something from the hold for Uruged. I think Divad and Shirad were talking about how they had seen more treasure in the last decade because of you." He feigned a shrug."But they were drunk at the time, so I couldn't be sure. Have you really been here for ten years?"

Kharim had averted his eyes from Sousuke's as he listened to the explanation. His eyes were fixed on the chest beside his desk. Once he heard Sousuke's question, he said, "I don't see how that's anything ye'll be needing to worry about, mouse. I've been here long enough to know how things work on this ship. But you'd best not be believing every little thing that you hear and you'd better not tell me any lies unless you want me to get angry."

"I haven't lied to you," Sousuke said as steadily as possible. He fought to keep the heat rising to his cheeks and his eyes locked on Kharim's fudge-brown ones. They stared at each other for several more moments before Kharim, apparently satisfied, stepped back and shrugged off his armor. Sousuke released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Very well then, I'm going to bed. I suggest you bed down too. We're reaching land tomorrow," he said.

A knot of tension formed in his gut as he remembered Jambalaya's say that Kharim might not let him go ashore. Well, why not confirm it while he had the chance?

"About that, Master, will I be going ashore with you?"

This time Kharim really did laugh. It was s a short, barking sound, very different from the golden laughter that he usually had.

"Oh no, mouse. I can't risk you bein' tempted by the sight of all that land and tryin' to dart away from me," he said. "Either that, or someone might try to steal you. And around these parts, that's a bad idea for you no matter what the circumstances."

"But it's been such a long time!" Sousuke said, desperately.

"And what's wrong with not going on land for a while?" Kharim asked. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't leave the sea until the day I died."

"I'm not you. I...I can't stay out here."

"Ye'll stay out here as long as I want you to. Besides, you were more than willing to go out on that Zaishen boat without a problem."

"That was different! I was going to a graduation ceremony then..."

By then, Kharim was waving aside any other explanation that Sousuke could have offered to him. "Well, that ain't my fault. You were the one wanting to graduate when we wanted to raid your ship." He said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're not going ashore with me. You'll stay on the ship and clean the kitchens for the Uruged. That's probably what the captain would want you to do anyway. And you should be happy with that. Everyone else on the crew will be going into town and no one will be around to bother you. And if they do, you can always tell me and I'll break their necks."

He said it as though it was the simplest thing in the world to understand. Sousuke clenched his hands into fists. As much as he would have loved to feel solid ground underneath his feet instead of a rolling ship - no matter how much he wanted to smell fresh grass and plants rather than salty air - it looked as though he was going to have to swallow his longing.

"How long will we be harbored?" he asked in a softer voice.

"We'll need to repair the mast while we're there, so perhaps around a week. We'll be resupplying our stocks too. Gotta get the weapons ready for when the men feel like raiding again," Kharim said, a smirk forming around his lips.

Sousuke grit his teeth to prevent himself from saying anything smart. He only had to endure a week of seeing land and not being able to walk on it. He could do that. He just had to keep working on building Kharim's trust.

There was silence between them as they readied for the night. And Kharim didn't even draw out his customary goodnight kiss before letting Sousuke go to bed.

"It's never a good idea to go to sleep angry at each other, ye know," he said, cupping Sousuke's chin.


	14. Out in the Open

**A/N**: Not much to say here. Too tired to talk. But I'll give you a cookie if you read. :D

**Feedback**: Sure!

**Disclaimer**: Guild Wars belongs to...belongs to...can't...remember...ArenaNet?

**Warnings**: Nothing big this time. Some slight violence, but it shouldn't be a big bother.

* * *

There was something aggravating about having land within walking distance and knowing that he couldn't go to it. The ship was moored in one of the seedier districts of Nundu Bay. The rest of the crew was given a weeks worth of leave to roam free over the town after the mast was repaired. Most of them were planning on hitting the taverns and brothels as soon as they got their land-legs.

Sousuke stared out of the window above the sink in the kitchen, which was currently filled to the brim with dishes that were crusted with grime and various foodstuffs. His fingers had started to prune from washing them. He could hear the cries of the seagulls through the crack of the window and the hum of voices from the docks as other sailors moved about their ships. What he wouldn't give just to step out and feel solid ground beneath his feet.

The taverns would likely be filled to the brim with brawling sailors by nightfall. The thought of being stuck in the middle of a dingy atmosphere with a bunch of prostitutes in a brothel didn't appeal to him either. And he couldn't very well go shopping because he had no money and he couldn't ask Kharim for any. The man would never want to part with any of his hard-earned stolen loot. The man had been gone for most of the day. While the other members of the crew stayed on shore with their pleasurable company, Kharim came back to the ship to retire in his quarters with Sousuke.

In the meantime, Uruged had given him a series of tasks to keep him busy. While the old corsair was gone getting ingredients and spices from the merchants on the shore, Sousuke was supposed to be cleaning the kitchen. However, he found it incredibly hard to focus when there was such beautiful scenery to look at outside.

He sighed and turned back to the dishes. There was a stubborn piece of dried gravy on the bottom of one of the pots that he had been fighting for the last five minutes. He summoned a bit of fire magic and proceeded to try and melt in off. What he succeeded in doing was frying it into flaking black bits and scorching a small section of the bottom of the pan. He scrubbed as much of it as he could off and then discarded it on the slowly growing pile of metal pans at his side. He would have cared a little more had the pan actually been his. He was just happy for the chance to be using some magic.

His limbs still felt a little weak from his illness. Doc had been giving him potions twice every day, especially more of the second potion which seemed to be laced with quite a bit of fruit juice. With the healer's administrations, Sousuke was almost fully recovered. He was just happy that the captain had never found out about his sickened state only a few days beforehand. At least Kharim had managed to distract her from seeking him out.

He grabbed another set of wooden bowls and knelt down to add more fire to the one heating the water in the sink. This could be easier if he had more kindling. Most of that was held in the ship's hold below. The fire needed more wood anyway. He stalked over to the cupboard and opened it to discover that there were no logs left. With a curse under his breath, he let the door slam shut and stood. It looked as though he would be taking that trip to the hold after all.

He left the kitchen after making sure the fire was low enough not to be a danger. Aside from the creaking of the wood, it was eerily quiet. Normally, there were corsairs laughing or gambling all over. He arrived on deck and paused near the side of the railing to admire the way the sun sparkled off of the windows of the buildings and the way the large plants seemed to grow out of the water and creep onto land. He sighed and yanked open the trapdoor of the hold.

The hold was a far different picture than the sunny deck. It was as dank and dusty, exactly as it had been the first night when Sousuke had been thrown down here in his unconscious state. Rats skittered around boxes and crates stacked high to the ceiling. Water dripped through the ships hull in a steady rhythm. There was a lantern set on a table near the staircase, but there was no one in sight. Sousuke paused on the fifth step and looked around for Bejir. Because of his Eye, Amankar put him on perpetual guard duty in the hold. He protected it from invaders and the wandering glances of the crew who wanted more than they had earned. Bejir was the perfect person to keep an eye on things, even if it meant he was cooped up in the darkness all day.

It didn't look like Bejir was here now, however. Sousuke let his eyes linger behind a set of shelves lined with scrolls. When he saw no movement, he descended the rest of the stairs and headed over to the wood pile. Perhaps Bejir had gone ashore to peruse the brothels with Varsilles.

Sousuke gathered an armful of logs from the top of the pile and straightened up. When he turned to leave, he ran headlong into Bejir, who was standing directly behind him.

"Well, well. Look what I've found creeping around at this time of day. What's the matter, rat? Did yer master not trust you enough to take you on land with him?"

"I'm cleaning the kitchens for Uruged," Sousuke said, scornfully.

"I'll bet you are. So what are ye down here for? Gonna find yourself a weapon so you can clean the ship out for good and make a getaway?"

"No," Sousuke said. He tried to brush past the man and found the way block by a steady arm.

"Not so fast, rat. Ye don't have to be goin' around in such a rush all the time."

"Well perhaps if you weren't around, I wouldn't have to be hurrying to lose you, " Sousuke said, pushing the arm aside with a hand that was laced with fire. Bejir jerked his hand back with a grunt.

"I don't know why you want to avoid me," Bejir said, his voice tinged with mock hurt. "What have I ever done to you to get an accusation like that?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Sousuke hissed.

He started towards the staircase again. He had a direct line to go upstairs if he wished. There was nothing between him and the outside now. But seeing Bejir looking so smug made him stop, his chest filling with hatred.

"You know, I'm glad my Master won that game. He's much better than you will ever be."

"You've never given me the chance to give you a good time," Bejir said.

"I think I'll pass."

He went to leave when he was suddenly forced back against the wall of the staircase. The logs fell out of his arms with the impact. They rolled down the stairs and scattered.

"Ye know, that's the one thing I always hated about trying to be nice." Bejir 's hot breath ghosted over his ear. "It doesn't get you anywhere. Muscle's always the way to go."

"Is this all you can do to get someone to lay with you? By using force?" Sousuke said, jaw clenched. "Melandru, no wonder Amankar didn't take you ashore, You would just try to top everyone in the brothel and they would run away if they saw you. There would be no one left for the other customers and they would go out of business. "

Bejir took his right forearm and pressed it tightly against his back at a sharp angle. It would pop out of its socket if he were to pull on it any harder. Sousuke cried out with the pain. In the fist captured within Bejir's grasp, he formed several long strands of fire tendrils. They snaked around his arm.

"Are ye thinking that would be wise, boy?" Bejir said. He didn't have to look down to know about the fire. "What do you think the captain would say about that little stunt? Shall I tell her you tried to burn down the ship? Or maybe I should just kill you and say that it was in self-defense."

Sousuke grunted in pain once again as Bejir pressed upwards on it again. "If I burned down the ship, it would rid everyone else of a lot of trouble, I should think. "

"How noble. Burn us all up to bits and then sail away into the sunset. Where would ye go after that? I'm just curious. You've got no heading, no boat. You wanna go on shore here? Hate to break it to ye, rat, but there's more of us in town than there are on the sea. But if yer lucky, maybe another man like the navigator would take you in. He would give you food and drink as long as you put out for him."

Sousuke bit his lip. The fiery tendrils faltered just a bit.

"Naw, you'll prolly head to one of the brothels. They'll give you bags of coins for your body. You've got the best skin I've ever seen. Yer wasted on Kharim. I don't think he's appreciating you enough."

"And you think you could do better?"

"I could something to you if you would let me try, rat. But you don't sound too keen on the idea."

"Release me, I need to go back to the kitchens. I will tell Uruged you held me up down here."

"Always usin' other people as yer excuses to stop doin' work. Bravo, bravo. Yer learning to be one of us, now."

Before Sousuke could offer any retort, the trapdoor to the hold opened above them. A stream of light made Sousuke squint upwards.

"There you are, Sewscay," the voice that accompanied the figure thumping towards them was cheerful. Just hearing it made Sousuke's heart leap with relief.

"Ye pop up ant the most unfortunate time, ye lazy sack of bilge water," Bejir said, angrily. He still hadn't released Sousuke. Jambalaya bounded down the stairs, stopping directly in front of them.

"What's goin' on here, anyway? Nothin' the captain wouldn't like to be hearin' about, I hope," he said. "But hey, don't let me rain on yer parade. I don't wanna stop the party."

_Please, crash it all you want._ "I was just coming down here to get some wood for the kitchens, Sousuke said. "Bejir's been holding me up."

"Oi, can't have that now. Why couldn't ye go ashore, Bejir? No one there want to have you?"

Bejir shrugged. "Someone's gotta make sure that the hold stays free from rats," he said, close to Sousuke's ear.

"The only rats I see around here is the one that 's got a glass eye and rotten teeth," Sousuke said.

Bejir screwed up his arm again, making him gasp in pain and flinch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jambalaya seemingly lose his balance and knock right into Bejir. His arms waved around, one catching hold of the railing of the stairs while the other knocked an empty bottle into the back of Bejir's head. Unfortunately, Bejir was holding Sousuke so tightly that when the man lost his footing, he took Sousuke down the stairs with him. They landed on the bottom flight, with Sousuke on top. He heard a little sound that was crossed between a chink and a thump as something smaller landed to the ground beside them.

Bejir shoved him off as he struggled to his feet. "Me Eye! It's fallen out!"

"Sorry about that, mates!" Jambalaya exclaimed, although he didn't sound sorry at all. He rubbed his shoulder, which was still smarting from Bejir's rough treatment. A glint of light caught his eye. Something white lay beside his right foot. He bent down and picked it up. It was a small glass sphere.

Bejir was striding around the room near the bottom of the stairs, cupping his left eye socket with his palm and searching feverishly for the small treasure that Sousuke now held in his hand. For a moment, Sousuke imagined taking it with him. He could make it so that Bejir couldn't focus his powers and make escaping a little easier. But just then, Bejir noticed him and saw the sphere in the palm of his hand.

He broke into a sick grin and pointed at him. "Hah! See? The rat can't keep his hands off of any part of me!"

Jambalaya laughed and said, "Yeah, but he can only stand teh hold it once it's been detached from you."

Sousuke laughed as Bejir's face fell. The corsair strode over to him and grabbed the sphere, giving the elementalist a shove backwards as he did so. He watched as Bejir reached up, lifted the hood over his eyes, and popped the glass eyes back into it's socket with a wet, squishy noise.

"Well, there ye go, you have yer Eye back. There's no problem is there, mate?" Jambalaya gave Sousuke a little nudge towards the wood on the ground. Sousuke took the hint and bent down to gather it up.

Jambalaya grabbed Sousuke and dragged him up the stairs. "We'd best be gettin' Sewsker back to the kitchens. If the cook finds out he's been slackin' around here, we'll all be sufferin."

The last look Sousuke got of the hold was of Bejir's murderous glare. Sousuke turned to the corsair, who had slumped over the railing and was dropping the empty bottle into the water.

"Thank you for that," Sousuke said.

"For what, mate?" Jambalaya said, puzzled.

"For helping me get rid of Bejir."

Jambalaya chuckled and then hiccuped softly. "Ye could have done it. Ye just can't now, can you?"

It was Sousuke's turn to look puzzled.

"Yer fireworks, lad. I'd be willin' to bet you could burn him to cinders, but ye can't 'cause the captain would have yer hide. I know how it is."

Sousuke nodded, looking grim. "At any rate, thank you for helping me. But what are you doing back on the ship so soon? It's not even sundown."

"I missed the ship. There's not much in this town, anyway. Though I did run into yer Master. He told me to come back and make sure ye hadn't gotten yerself into any trouble."

"Did he now..." Sousuke said, scorn very apparent in his voice.

"Awww, don't be talkin' that way. It's cute he's worryin' about you. I wish I had someone to worry about me."

"I worry about you. Bejir and Varsilles look as though they want to rip out your lungs every time they see you."

These words barely left his mouth when he was caught up in a massive bear hug. The impact knocked them both onto a pile of nets.

"Yer serious, lad? I can't remember the last time someone said that to me!" Jambalaya said. He squeezed Sousuke so hard that stars flitted across his vision. He gasped for breath when Jambalaya loosened his hold.

"It's the least I can do. I believe you are a good person." _And a strong person, at that._ His ribs would be smarting in the morning.

Jambalaya released him and helped him to his feet. "Ye really remind me of my gram, ye know that. So sweet and kind. She's the last one who ever told me I was worth anythin'."

"You're one of the only ones I trust around here," Sousuke said. "Thank you."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They looked up to see Uruged eying them both with distaste. "Why aren't you in the kitchens?"

"I had to get more wood to heat the water in the sink. I was doing the dishes before..."

"Before what?" Uruged said, impatiently.

"Before Bejir interrupted him. If I were you, cooky, I would have a little chat with him. He's stopped Saspirilla from his work way too many times."

"If that's true, I'll see that it doesn't happen again." Uruged said. Shirad and Divad were struggling to walk up the gangplank behind him with something gray and bulky on their shoulders. It was an animal with a head that resembled an overgrown lizard with a halo of spikes around its neck. It's eyes were glazed over in death and it's tongue lolled out of its mouth.

"Is that...a drake?" Sousuke asked Uruged as they watched the corsair heave the heavy weight to the kitchens. He had only ever caught glimpses of drakes in books or beside the ship when they passed through a colony, but he had never seen one in its entirety. It smelled like fish and venison.

"I'm impressed," Uruged began. "Despite their stupidity, they managed to get me a real prize this time," Uruged said, the corner of his lips turning up slightly.

"Will we be eating it? I didn't know drake meat was edible," Sousuke said.

"You can eat anything that moves so long as you know the right way to prepare it," Uruged said.

In his post-feverish haze, Sousuke had completely forgotten that he had wanted to question Uruged about Kharim. That, along with the appearance of Varsilles and his shock at the information that he would not be going ashore had forced it out of his mind as well. He figured now would be as good a time as any to find out what the man knew. He followed Uruged to the kitchens after Shirad and Divad, who had deposited their load on the wooden counter top.

"All right, boy, bring up the fire." Uruged was readying a pair of thick, brown leather gloves along with his hunting knife. Shirad and Divad left the room, exhausted from their hunt. They were muttering something about getting nailed and nailing some whores. Sousuke reddened with disgust and focused his anger into the flame he used to build the fire.

Jambalaya had grabbed another bottle of rum from the pantry, promising Uruged that he would pay him back with more the next time he went into town. He parked himself on the only chair in the kitchen and set his feet on top of the far side of the counter, only to take them off again when Uruged brandished his knife threateningly at him.

Sousuke watched Uruged plunge the knife into the drake's soft underbelly and draw it upwards towards the beast's neck, effectively quartering it. Blood spilled out onto the counter and dripped out onto the floor. Sousuke's stomach clenched and turned away. There was a series of wet, slopping noises as the corsair pulled skin and meat aside. The knowledge that he would probably by the one to clean up the blood and guts of the drake later on made the color drain from Sousuke's face. The thick smell of blood grew with each passing moment. He had to say something to distract himself or else he would be sick.

"Uh, sir," he began. He hesitated when Uruged sliced into a thick hunk of flesh with ferocity. Uruged glanced over his shoulder at him.

"You talking to me, boy? Speak up."

"Well, I had a question for you. But I can save it if you just want to work on the drake."

Uruged shrugged. "Go ahead and ask it." He had started to removed the drake's outer layer of scales from its back, revealing red, stringy muscle.

"How long have you served Amankar? You are a very good cook. Surely you could have found someone more profitable to work for."

"I don't run a business. I serve Amankar because she offered me a position on her crew. So far, she's liked me enough to keep me," he said, dismissively.

"So you were here when my Master came aboard as a navigator?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was here the day he joined us. Well, more like Amankar forced him to join us," the older man said. Sousuke looked at him questioningly. "Ye want me to tell you the story?"

"I just want to know is all. Doc said...well, I was talking to him earlier and he said that a lot of the crew don't like my Master for some reason."

"That sounds about right." Uruged had finished with the dividing and was proceeding to pat down several strips of drake meat with handfuls of salt. Half of the meat would be served along with the stew while the other half would be preserved in the pantry. Sousuke helped him with the salt.

"All right, I'll tell you a bit, if only because I haven't worked with this stuff for a while and I'm in a good mood." Uruged said. "And you'd best be keeping this story to yourself."

Sousuke nodded and the corsair continued. "It was ten years ago when we found a ship sailing around Krytan waters. Your Master served under another captain then. Old Captain Jaegafa the Merciless. You couldn't walk into a tavern without hearing another story about how he took down an entire fleet of Istani ships or bested a Zaishen general. Everyone thought he was invincible, especially his crew. But he was getting on in years. And some old wounds were beginning to surface. They say Jaegafa was once tortured for twelve hours by some lawmen who were trying to get him to confess to murdering one of their officials. Messed with his mind, it did. Left him scarred both inside and out. But he wasn't the type to let it keep him from the sea or doing what he liked.

"Well, his injuries started hurting him more and more and he was getting tired with age already. 'Course there were people happy to hear that the Merciless captain wasn't so Merciless any more. They started hounding after him and making names for themselves by being the ones that brought him down. It's not good to make yourself so many enemies when they'll want to get you back. Captain Amankar was one of the ones who wanted Jaegafa dead. She wanted it real bad. So she had us sail for months until we found him."

Sousuke's natural curiosity had begun to peak at this point. "Why did she want him dead? Did she lose a bet against him like Captain Margrid?"

"Now, that I don't know and I suspect she'll never tell. I don't think it was any bet. We all followed her to attack his ship." Uruged had finished salting the meat and laid them out on a wooden platter. "I remember that battle. Jaegafa's ship was a beauty. Our captain didn't waste a lick of time charging him.

"Of course, Jaegafa wasn't going to take that sitting down. Whatever she was thinking, he was there to meet her. And let me tell you, he didn't look so old and crippled then. Easily cast down at least five of our crew that took him on at the same time, he did. I was watching from our ship when I saw our captain face him off. Amankar wanted me to man the cannons. When they fought, it was like Balthazar and Menzies were going at each other again. But Amankar was a fierce witch, and she got him with one of her dirty tricks. She skewered him with a knife and then nearly took off his head with a blow from her hammer. Jaegafa must have been dead by the time he hit the deck.

"So then his crew, seeing that they were beat, surrendered. Or at least some of them did. The rest we all did away with until there were only six of them left, which she took prisoner. Two have long since died when they tried kill our captain. One died in another battle. Two more died when they annoyed the guard watching over them, and the last was your Master."

"I see," Sousuke replied. So Kharim really had been forced aboard. That would be grounds for his hatred towards Amankar.

"The captain asked what he could do for the ship what we couldn't do for ourselves. He said he was damn good at readin' the winds, so she told him to prove it and tell her where we were on the sea. Took him no time at all. At the time, we had a pretty lousy navigator and your Master out shined him. He did in forty seconds what it would have taken that lout ten minutes to do. It impressed the captain and she let him have a place here. He's been with us ever since. Now if ye'll excuse me, boy, I've got to watch this meat so it doesn't burn."

He jerked his thumb at the puddle of blood that had spread over the counter and was dripping in red rivulets onto the floor, saying,"Start cleaning that up before it congeals and we really start having a problem in here. And open the window more so we can let this place air out. Otherwise we'll be smelling this blood for days."

Sousuke did as he was told, his mind reeling. Jambalaya had fallen fast asleep while Uruged told his story. Sousuke kept replaying bits from Uruged's story in his mind. It was just so hard to think of Kharim as the victim of Amankar. But at least now he knew why Kharim hadn't wanted to shoot Margrid and save his captain during their attack.

And yet there was so much that he didn't understand. Why had Kharim never tried to escape? He had had ten years to bail on the crew that obviously hated him and join another crew. Perhaps he could even become a captain of his own ship. Why did he want to torture himself by staying? He wanted to know so much more and he had no one to ask who wouldn't take advantage of his curiosity. He still wondered how Kharim would react to the fact that Sousuke knew his story.

They served the meat to the men that came back for their meals (who would want to pay for overpriced, half-rotten meals in town when they had their own superior chef on the ship who gave them food for free?). They were excited at the prospect of eating drake and ate almost a quarter of the meat that Uruged had managed to cut off of the enormous carcass.

Sousuke ate what he could. It was probably delicious, but it was tasteless to him after hearing the story from earlier. He started out of his haze only when Kharim came into the kitchen and announced that Amankar wanted them to leave the next day. Apparently some of the Kournan guards in the main part of town had been alerted to her presence and they were coming to arrest her. He asked Uruged if he would be ready. Uruged just needed some time and more salt to dry the rest of the drake meat, but then he would be ready to go at the captain's order.

Most of their conversation was blotted out to Sousuke's memory, so much so that the thought that they would soon be leaving the blessed sight of land didn't shock him. Uruged requested that Kharim let Sousuke stay for the night so that he could help strip the rest of the drake of its scales and start drying the meat. That was the only time when Sousuke returned to reality. He was already tired from his efforts and the idea of cleaning up more raw blood and meat made him feel nauseous.

Apparently Kharim noticed his discomfort. He pulled in a couple of random members of the crew and set them about helping Uruged. He promised that Sousuke would be in the kitchen early the next day to clean up whatever mess was left over and then dragged the elementalist out of the room and into his chamber for some much needed sleep that would evade Sousuke's troubled thoughts for many coming nights.


	15. In the Shadow of His Will

**A/N:** Yeah, I was pretty much slogging through life over the summer. Couldn't find the motivation to do much of anything. Now that I'm at school, I can start feeling proactive again. I hope there are still people out there who want to read this thing.

**Disclaimer:** GW belongs to Arenanet. Original names and personalities belong to me. ;D

**Warnings:** Some yaoi at the end of this chappie. Hee!

* * *

The day they left Nundu Bay was treated with as little fanfare on Amankar's part as possible. The Kournan guards had started questioining the inhabitants of the city for any information that they had on Amankar or any of her crew. By the time the soldiers reached the docks, the ship was already over the horizon. Kharim spent most of his days calculating their next location with the captain. It appeared they were heading to Cantha next; somewhere along the eastern shore, away from Kaineng City. Since Kharim still wasn't telling Sousuke about their route directly, the elementalist had to depend on the word that spread throughout the rest of the ship and gather his knowledge from their rumors.

His heart sped at the thought of being so close to his home after so much time. Yes, they would still be some distance away from Kaineng and Shing Jea, but it was better than sailing around aimlessly for days on end. Once they docked, he would find someone who could deliver a message. But who could he write to? He couldn't write to Pankou, he had no idea where the man lived. Perhaps he stayed with the Sunspears in Istan, but there was no way to be sure of that. He could write to his parents, but a messenger from a seedy town that harbored corsairs wouldn't have the guts to approach the home of a Zaishen general.

That left the last possibility he could think of. Ritz. But the assassin was hard to track down even during the best of times. At the monsatery, Ritz had never stayed in one place for long. Ritz had always been the one to find Sousuke, not the other way around. Sousuke assumed that his friend would have stayed at the Battle Isles if the survivors of the corsair raid had boarded life boats and used their magic to guide them. That theory made the most sense.

They would have taken the coming weeks to clean up after the attack and treat the traumatized students before they gave any thought to the graduation ceremony. His best bet would be to convince the messenger to transfer his message to a more reputable person who wouldnt be afraid to take it to the Battle Isles. If the message was going to be transferred, then he would make another letter for his parents as well. Two chances were better than one.

He spent the majority of the coming days making plans such as this. But the ideas he came up with were in constant battle for his attention with Uruged's story about Kharim. He became distracted very easily and made frequent errors when helping in the kitchen. Finally fed up with Sousuke's lack of attention, Uruged shoved him towards the sink and told him to stick with washing the dishes. Once or twice, he caught the older man fingering his frying pan as he scolded Sousuke.

They were five days out of Nundu Bay when another storm brewed overhead. Black clouds overtook them sooner than even Kharim had expected and soon, Amankar was striding all over under a steadily thickiening sheet of rain, barking out commands left and right. Everyone worked as raindrops pelted his or her skin like tiny arrows. There was no way in the Mists that Amankar would let Sousuke off of laboring this time.

Thunder rumbled and lightning played in golden nets overhead. Waves leaped over the side of the hull and soaked their feet. They fought to pull the sails closed and the ship rocked so hard that Sosuke was sure they would be overturned. He held onto the ropes for dear life. If he thought he had hated the sea before, it was nothing compared to the loathing he felt for it now.

He strained in his efforts to follow his commands until he thought he couldn't possibly take any more. He was fairly certain that by now he would be drenched in sweat, but he couldn't tell since the storm had completely plastered his clothes to his skin. He yanked his shirt over his head when the heavy, loose material bunched up around his throat and threatened to strangle him. He glanced around and found that many of the corsairs had done the same.

Amankar ordered him to check on the lifelines secured around the newly repaired mizzenmast. He fought his way over and tried to inspect the heavy knots. They had managed to stay secure except for a couple that had come loose from being logged down and wet. He took the ropes and tried to copy the other knots, but he wasn't experienced with tying them. Every time he tried to pull the knots taut, they unravelled in his hands. Just when he was about to curse it all and give up, Kharim caught up with him and showed him how to secure the knots with a quick effeciency that would have taken Sousuke years to master.

"Keep hangin' on to something, mouse. The worst of it's nearly over." The corsair looked as though he was soaked through to the skin as well. He patted Sousuke on the back encouragingly before moving off to attend his own duties. As Sousuke observed Kharim, he realized that the man was creating nature spirits to revive the rest of the crew. The other corsairs were casting buffs on themselves to try and renew their lost energy as well. Of course, why hadn't he thought of something so simple? He paused on cast a Glyph of Restoration to help relieve his weariness.

He went over to help a group of corsairs who were trying to keep some nets from getting tangled up. All the while, he watched for Kharim. Through the rain and the scrambling corsairs, Sousuke spotted him with Amankar at the helm. Kharim was gesturing in a direction with lightening clouds.

Sure enough, after another half hour of heaving rain and cross-winds, the crew had managed to point the ship's bow in the direction of the lighter clouds. There was no sign of blue sky, but if they could get out from underneath the angry, black clouds, it would be worth it. It could be approaching dusk for all he knew.

Amankar ordered for someone to get wooden buckets so they could shovel water off the deck. The captain didn't think twice about throwing him a bucket and commanding that he help with the effort. He worked around the cannons, where Jamabalaya was working. The man was singing to himself while he worked; some old sea chanty about Grenth riding in a boat across the Clashing Seas and fending off the seagulls that Dwayna had sent to pester him on his journey. The verses were meant to be sung in rounds and Jamabalaya had managed to convince a few of the other workers to sing along with him. Since Sousuke didn't know any of the words, he just listened, occasionally making out a few of the more humorous lines and laughing despite the fact that he felt fatiqued. All he really wanted to do was sleep. He didn't care if he had to use the nets as pillows. Kharim would have to carry him to their chambers.

Thankfully, he was exempt from going down to the hold and righting the treasure in the hold that had fallen over during the storm. He caught a glimpse of the chaos down below after the canvas covering was lifted away from the grate. There were gold pieces and statues everywhere. Bottles of alcohol were either scattered in all directions or had been cracked and were leaking their contents. Amankar suspected that Sousuke would try to make off with a piece of the treasure So instead she ordered him to help Uruged fix kitchen. Already usually surly, Uruged was downright irritated after the storm. They were picking up food stuffs in the supply pantry when Kharim entered the kitchens looking for him.

"Hey cook, I hear you've got a wet mouse with you, is that true?" he called inside.

"He's right here," Uruged said, shortly. "We're just about done. You can have him back. "

The dark form of Kharim appeared in the doorframe to the pantry a moment later. He had taken off his cowls, letting his hair and dreadlocks hang around his face to dry them out. He looked tired and none the worse for wear, but at least he was grinning. That was a good sign.

"Don't you usually keep the food tied down?" he asked.

"'Course I do, but not all of the ropes we keep around here are as strong as they could be," Uruged replied. "Let's just count ourselves lucky that none of the drake meat got wet. It would have spoiled."

_And we would go right back to gallons of fish every day_, Sousuke thought, ruefully.

"All right, come on, lad. We should get you into something dry before you catch cold again," Kharim said, beckoning to him. "Though, I don't see how you would be able to overheat again after you've been through all this rain. "

Sousuke stood gratefully and followed Kharim out of the kitchen. His arms, legs, and abdomen ached. He wasn't looking forward to being punished by his muscles the next morning.

Once they were inside Kharim's cabin, the corsair locked the door and turned to him. "Well, lad, how do you like the sea in the rain? It's different from bein' on land, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to tell you which one I prefer. Now can we please just go to sleep?"

Kharim chuckled. "The sea has a lot of punch behind her, to be sure. We're lucky she didn't want to take us down today. "

"Yes, then we could grow gills and live off algae for the rest of our lives," Souske snapped back.

"Easy now, mouse. She'll hear you if you take that tone with her."

"To Grenth's clutches with the sea," Sousuke muttered. He was kneeling down next to his makeshift bed, straightening it out so he could sleep when he was pulled roughly to his feet and spun around to face the corsair.

"You don't insult the Sea around me, got that?" Kharim said, slowly. The corsair was gripping his wrist so tightly that he was sure it would be bruised. "We're lucky that we weren't swallowed up by her today. You'd best be grateful that she's decided to spare us for now."

Sousuke wasn't sure how he was supposed to reply to all that without enraging the corsair further. He nodded and sucked in a breath of relief when Kharim loosened the grip on his wrist.

"Mark my words, boy, if ye don't learn some respect for the sea, she'll make you pay for it long before I will. Got that?" Kharim said.

Sousuke nodded again, but Kharim still didn't let go of him. "Let me hear you say that you won't slander the sea again."

"Please, can I get into something dry first? It's cold in here," Sousuke said.

"Say it."

This conversation was beginning to sound very familiar.

"Fine, I will not curse the name of the sea anymore," he said.

And with that, Kharim released his hold. Sousuke sent a scathing glare at his back before moving to pick up an oversized dry shirt. He was about to slip it over his head when he felt Kharim's large hands close over his shoulders. He froze, holding his breath. He was too tired for any of the man's tricks, damn it! He just wanted to sleep and try to warm himself.

"You aren't planning on sleeping there tonight, are you?" Kharim's voice was softer, with a strange ring to it.

"Well, I was planning on it," Sousuke said.

"I know you get chilled early in the mornings. I can hear you shivering," the man had started to rub his hands up and down Sousuke's arms. "Yer already cold from the rain. You'll catch your death if you sleep there tonight. And trust me, you don't want pnemonia with only Doc to help you through it. What if the captain finds out?"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Sousuke said.

"Come sleep in my bed tonight. I'll help you warm up and you won't have to worry about gettin' sick again." Sousuke felt a hard body pressed against his back. It seemed a bit clammy now, but he could imagine how warm it would become if he were to lie with Kharim under the covers during the night. During the storm, he thought he would never feel comfortable again.

He also had to remember what he might be subjecting himself to were he to agree to Kharim's proposition. The man had more than enough excuses now to jump Sousuke in his sleep if they would be sleeping in the same bed. But what were his other options? Kharim was right about one thing, no matter how warm he thought he was on most nights after bedding down, he would often wake up in the morning cold and would summon up some fire in secret just to get his blood flowing again.

What would happen if he went to bed like that tonight? Could he risk succumbing to another illness and weakening his body even further? His skin had dried ever since he had taken off his shirt in the kitchen, but it didn't feel warm. Between the two extremes, he had to admit that sleeping in Kharim's bed for the night was the best choice for his health.

"Very well, I'll do it," he said with a heavy heart.

"Good," Kharim said, a little more cheerful. "Then let's get these clothes off of you."

"What?" He hadn't known sleeping naked with the corsair would be part of the bargain.

"We'll be warmer if it's just our skin touching. The covers will be insulation."

"No way am I taking all of my clothes off just to sleep with you," Sousuke said, his voice a low growl.

"You can keep your underwear if ye'd like, but I can't guarantee it will stay on all night," Kharim said. Sousuke could practically hear him wiggling his eyebrows. "Just remmber the the less you where, the warmer I can make you."

His hands paused in their rubbing to to creep around to Sousuke's front and unlatch his belt. He let the material fall to the floor with a quiet, slapping sound. He tried to ignore the way the air chilled his damp underwear and slid in underneath the thick cover. Kharim rid himself of his own wet clothing and followed suit. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist and brought their bodies close together.

"You'll be warmer if we're closer," he said, smugly.

Sousuke made a sarcastic "hmph" in response. His face was buried in the man's neck. But at least he didn't smell as bad as the crew usually did. One of the advantages of fighting a storm was an impromptu shower.

Kharim's fingertips kneaded into his back and he was loathed to admit that it felt good against his aching muscles. "Just relax and close your eyes, mouse."

Despite the corsair's words, it took Sousuke at least another half-hour to finally fall asleep. He was waiting for Kharim to try something racy and he wanted to be ready for it. Eventually, he couldn't deny his body's need for sleep and was tugged into darkness.

He was with Pankou back in Istan, in the private garden adjacent to the Sunspear's apartments. What had started out as a pleasant mid-morning meal had quickly turned into passionate kissing and fondling. Soon, the pair of them were spread out over the wide, cushioned chair that Sousuke had been relaxing on during their meal.

Funny how clothes seemed to dissolve away during these dreams. The sun beat heavy on them as he squirmed under Pankou's ministrations on his bare backside and thighs. He was certainly feeling warmer than he was before. He groaned Pankou's name as he massaged the man's tanned skin, trying to return the favor.

Suddenly he found himself on his back, staring up at the blue sky between the large, plastic leaves of the trees and gasping as one of Pankou's strong hands enveloped him between his legs. He groaned and let his head roll back onto one of the many cushions on the chair. His hips bucked up to meet the man's strokes, faster and faster until he was moving with abandon and groaning in pleasure.

"You are beautiful," Pankou said, close to his ear. "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

Was it just his imagination, or was Pankou's voice a little rougher than he remembered it? Maybe it was desire that was making the dervish's voice deepen.

"We've...done this before. You saw me then," Sousuke replied, a wicked smile curling his lips. For some reason, he was having trouble forming the words that he wanted to.

"Oh? Did I now?" Pankou sounded amused, which confused Sousuke. Had it really been that long since their night together that Pankou didn't remember?

"What do you mean?" he asked, struggling to clear his head. He came to himself enough to stop moving his hips. The sky became dark and for some reason, everything was losing its definition, getting blurry. He tried to focus on Pankou's handsome face and found that it was difficult to do even as close as they were. Pankou lowered his head to the juncture of Sousuke's neck and collar bone and proceeded to nibble the soft skin there. The man even smelled different. Less like homely spice and more like...a musk, like the salty breeze that blew in over the Istani beaches.

Pankou bit down particularly hard and Sousuke gasped and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the world came crashing down around him and he gave another loud groan. This time when he opened his eyes, he was staring at the wooden ceiling of Kharim's room. The large body on top of him pinned him down to the mattress. The pleasure was still there, a large calloused hand was still rubbing him, but the fudge-brown eyes that were watching him were far from Pankou's loving emerald eyes.

"No," Sousuke groaned.

His undergarments had been pulled down around his knees, where they squeezed and pinched at the skin every time he tried to move.

"Good morning," Kharim said, teasingly. "I didn't think ye'd want to get me some breakfast in bed so I thought I'd help myself to some sugar."

"Get off of me!" Sousuke exclaimed, thoroughly repulsed by the idea that he had confused Pankou with this hateful corsair. His cheeks were flaming red.

"Hmm, I'll help you get off, but I won't get off of you."

The corsair gave him a playful squeeze that made him shiver despite himself.

"So tell me, mouse, who's Pankou?"

"Who? I...don't know..." Sousuke gasped.

"Ye don't know? That's not what I thought while you were moanin' his name," Kharim said. He sounded amused. "Was he your man before?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Oh?" The grip over him loosened, leaving him bucking desperately into fading pressure. "And why is that?"

"You don't need to know about me before I came here. Why do you care?" Sousuke ground out.

"I know the history of each and every one of my possessions. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you mine? So by rights, I should know your history."

Sousuke fought to keep back a grunt deep within his throat.

"And besides," Kharim breathed into his ear, "I want to know who it was that I stole you from. Another man touched you, right? You said he saw you like this. Did you lie with him? Did he take you hard and fast or nice and slow?"

"Shut up!" Sousuke cried out. He tried to still his hips but the man's skilled attentions overthrew his effort.

"Fine then, if you won't tell me, maybe I should find Pankou and get it out of him. I'm sure he'll be very interested to know where you've been at and what you've been up to with me."

"He wouldn't waste his time with the likes of you," Sousuke said. "He would kill you before he spoke with you."

"Even better! I like a good sword fight. Maybe the two of us could have a competition for you. Winner takes all."

"He wouldn't..."

"He wouldn't what? Give me the time of day? That's harsh considering what's up for the stakes. Ah well, maybe he'll just hand you over and be done with it."

Kharim's was starting to sound more and more like an ominous hiss. Sousuke didn't want to believe him. He didn't want to give into the absolute absurdity of Kharim's words. He wanted to say how Pankou would be too honorable to fall for the corsair's ridiculous tricks. But the more he wanted to praise the dervish's accomplishments and courage, the more he realized how little he knew about the man. During their training sessions, he had been trying too hard to memorize the fighting patterns that he was being taught to actually sit down and talk to him about their pasts. That, and he had been trying not to admire the man too much lest he give away his emotions.

All he knew for sure was that Pankou had been born in Istan and raised to be a Sunspear. And he had been close friends with Shamaiya for a long time. Besides that...he knew more about Kharim than he did about Pankou.

Suddenly the room looked blurrier and he realized that tears had started forming in his eyes. Kharim squeezed him again as if to remind him where he was and what they were doing.

"Don't go all sentimental on me, now. It ruins the mood," Kharim said, licking his pulse.

"Don't talk to me," Sousuke said, trying not to let his voice waver and failing miserably.

"I agree, there's been entirely too much talking. Let's get down to the good part, shall we?"

Sousuke hissed as Kharim fixed his mouth over one of Sousuke's nipples. He was suddenly very aware of all the places in which the corsair's lean body touched his. Each point seemed to set off a new spark of its own. He could feel his fire energy coalescing in his center as it usually did when his body was aroused. This was wrong, so wrong. Why was he allowing this to happen again? The corsair's touch made him sick to his stomach - or so he told himself.

A wave of ecstasy shook his body and the heat that had gathered together burst, pouring liquid fire into his veins. Suddenly, Kharim was hugging him so hard he could barely breath, as though he could draw out the heat and transfer it into his own body. He relaxed when the pleasure and fire faded from Sousuke's body.

"Mmm, that's getting stronger every time. Pretty soon you might be able to set the ship on fire if we keep practicin'. Don't think the captain would be very happy with us then," Kharim mused above him.

Sousuke didn't reply, he only fought the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake him again. His movements had awakened the aches and pains all over his body. He swallowed, wondering how in Tyria he was going to be able to get through the next day's work in one piece without too much pain.

Kharim was still nuzzling his neck, occasionally raising his face to ghost his lips over Sousuke's cheeks and press them against the elementalist's.

"Haven't forgotten about me, have you? We're not done yet," he said.

Sousuke forced himself to focus and tensed.

"Do you feel something hard against your leg?"

His jaw tightened and he nodded.

"As you can imagine, watching you have all the fun has made things pretty uncomfortable for me. I don't think that's fair, do you?" Kharim said, slyly. "I won't be able to go back to sleep with that bothering me so I want you to do me a little favor in return for all the times that ye've taken advantage of my hospitality. "

"You want me to relieve it..." Sousuke said, bitterly.

"With your mouth."

He bit his lip. He had never done that particular...activity before. Back when he and Lily had been together, both of them had been too shy to bring it up in their encounters. He hadn't done it for Pankou because the dervish hadn't wanted him to, although he was more than willing to do it for Sousuke. He knew the basics, but the thought of doing it to Kharim was...

Kharim lifted them both into sitting positions while caressing Sousuke's shoulders and the back of his neck.

"Come on, mouse, don't be shy. Just think about your Pankou," he said, his smile crooked.

Sousuke prayed that the glare that he sent the man was chilling. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before Kharim said, "We don't have all day and I'm getting impatient."

Desire was making his voice clipped and disconcertingly less-soft. With a final glance out the window to put something in his mind apart from the man before him, he closed his eyes and lowered his head.


	16. In the Tempest's Wake

No matter how much he ate or drank the next day, Sousuke couldn't seem to get the infernal taste of the corsair out of his mouth. The memory of Kharim's pleasured groans haunted him and he thought he could actually feel the ghost of the man's hand on the back of his neck, goading him on...

He shook his head and tried to focus on the dishes he was supposed to be cleaning. He kept imagining a look of accusation on Uruged's face, as if he knew what Sousuke had done. But that was impossible. Even if the pair had been loud enough for anyone else to hear on the ship, the only rooms within earshot were the captain's quarters...

Uruged ignored him for the better part of the day, concentrating on making some final clean-up attempts and making the meals. There was nothing for Sousuke to worry about from him. _He was safe_. He payed special attention to each and every dish he was attending while trying to think of anything else other than the bitter taste that still lingered on his tongue.

He had no idea how this would change things between himself and Kharim. He feared the man would expect more from him now that they had taken such a drastic step. What if he was expecting Sousuke to sleep in his bed more often? And the question that Sousuke was most dreading; what if Kharim wanted to go all the way with him? It's what the others had wanted to do with him up to this point; why should Kharim be any different? And he didn't seem the type just to be satisfied with making Sousuke relieve him night after night like he had that morning. He would want to claim Sousuke's entire body for himself, to ensure that he owned the elementalist completely.

Sousuke was running out of options. They would arrive to Cantha within the month. If he sent out the messages for both his parents and Ritz, then he would concentrate on surviving until someone could rescue him. He just had to stay on Kharim's good side. But now that they had come this far physically, he wondered what it would take to keep the corsair's favor.

They had survived the tremendous storm, but they were now travelling under a near constant cover of clouds. He realized how gloomy he was the afternoon Jambalaya gave him a round of rum. The elementalist slumped against the man in a corner of the empty dining hall, the delicious odors of that night's meal drifting over them. Jambalaya was singing to himself and talking about the games that his Gram used to play with him as a child. Sousuke listened quietly as the rum warmed his belly, sending a tingling numbness through his limbs. His thoughts were drowned in a haze brought on by the drink, but it was...comforting.

He had been so obsessed with escape and worrying about what Kharim might want from him that he had suppressed his ability to be happy. With the rum coursing through his system, he could forget his depression. He could forget that he had been a prisoner for god-knows-how-long and was working as a slave.

Balthazar, what was wrong with him? His will to fight back had once been strong. He used to think about escape with every waking moment. Where was the valedictorian of the elementalist's department of Shing Jea Monastery? Where was the one who had fought his way through countless hordes of the Afflicted and managed to break through with Ritz by his side?

He couldn't afford to falter anymore. If he let his guard down, he would allow Kharim the perfect chance to get under his skin (figuratively and literally). He wasn't going down without a fight.

One morning, while he was in Kharim's chambers and the man had stepped out to refill his jug of grog, Sousuke opened the drawers of the corsair's desk, searching for a blank piece of paper. Kharim was a navigator, after all. He had to have something that served as scratch material. At the bottom of a pile of maps, he found a slightly stained scroll with no markings. It had a rough texture from the salty air. He carefully righted everything in the drawer. Maybe he could still make this work.

He took the inkwell from the corner of the desk and tested it to see if there was any ink left. It was empty, but Sousuke remembered seeing where Kharim kept extra ink sticks. He pulled open another drawer and retrieved one of the sticks from a loosely latched box. He poured a little of the water from the spare canteen that Kharim had given him into a shallow bowl with black dregs on the bottom and ground one end of the ink stick into the water.

He ground the stick vigorously until the stick was the consistency of wet chalk and the water was thick and black. All the while, he kept one ear opened and trained towards the door. Once or twice he thought he heard the thick, heavy footsteps of booted feet outside that turned out to be his imagination.

Once the ink was thick enough to make lines that wouldn't run, Sousuke took a fine-tipped brush and wrote quickly in Canthan characters on the page. If the note was written in Canthan, there was a chance that none of the corsairs would be able to understand it. If Kharim could read in Canthan from the maps he had looked at, then Sousuke would just have to try that much harder to hide it from his eyes.

_Ritz,_

_I don't have much time to write this. I lived after falling from the ship and a crew of corsairs caught me before I drowned. They sail under the flag of Captain Amankar. The Sunspears or Kournans may know of her. They haven't harmed me seriously, but I' don't know how much time I have left._

_We've been to Nundu Bay in Kourna and now are headed towards Hangxia Bay*. I'll send this note once we arrive and pray it finds its way into your hands._

_I hope you've been well and that you made it out of the corsair raid without injury. May the Five watch over you._

_Sousuke_

Just as he was finishing the last strokes of his name, he heard someone approaching in the hallway. His heart leapt into his throat as he threw the bowl, ink stick and paint brush into their respective drawers. He loosely rolled up the scroll, hoping that the ink wouldn't smear distinctly. The scroll was hidden in the folds of his blankets. He stood up when he heard the key in the door, hoping his anxiety didn't show.

When Kharim entered, Sousuke pretended to be inspecting a map of Nothern Tyria on the wall. He was keenly aware of the scroll underneath the blanket and tried not to glance in its direction. He cleared his throat after a while. The corsair glanced at him briefly an returned to cleaning his navigational instruments. How odd...Kharim hadn't smiled or smirked at him. Was he just in a bad mood after meeting with Amankar?

His heart was still pattering from his letter-writing operation. He had to say something to break the silence. Anything.

"Ah, Master. Uruged was taking an inventory of our supplies and he's been been getting concerned about how long our current stock will last."

Kharim grunted in reply. This was definitely strange.

"He wants to know when we are likely to moor so he can ration the food in storage," Sousuke said.

"Does he now?" Kharim muttered, disinterested. "Well, I can tell him later."

"You wouldn't need to bother making a trip. You can tell me and I will deliver the message," Sousuke said, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. He wanted to know how far away they were from land and how long he would have to wait before he could send his message. The sooner he sent it off, the sooner either Ritz or his parents could start searching for him.

Kharim shrugged. "I'll be going down there at some point to get more grog anyway. I can tell him then."

"I could tell him sooner, though."

"Yeah, but I need time for observation to figure out where we are. I can't tell you that without knowing for myself, can I?" Kharim said.

"Oh." Sousuke had not thought of that. He had assumed the navigator always kept a constant record of their location. Who knew how far off track they drifted while both Kharim and Amankar were asleep and couldn't watch their progress. The corsair seemed to notice his sudden gloom.

"What's wrong. You wanted to know too, didn't you?" he said. Then he smirked. "Thinking about getting away once we get to land?"

"Of course not."

"I told you not to lie to me, mouse. I'll bet you'd like nothing more than to get off of this boat, wouldn't you?" he said, stepping closer. "You'd be free from the captain, Bejir, and Varsilles. You could get away from me, too. Nothing'd better than to send some guards after me once we get to another town so they could lock me in a cell and you could go back home to whatever mouse hole you came from."

"I...that's not what I meant to say..." Sousuke said. This was spiraling out of control against his will.

"But you want it, don't you? Oh, don't deny it. You'd rather see this ship rottin' at the bottom of the ocean than stay here another day, wouldn't you?" Kharim's eyes were blazing with anger and some emotion that Sousuke couldn't identify.

Gods give him strength. He didn't know what to say. Something that morning had obviously set the corsair off, Sousuke just didn't know what. He had only seen the man this angry twice before – when Varsilles and Bejir had attacked him and when Sousuke had interrupted him during the battle with Margrid. If he agreed with the corsair's words, he would probably unleash some of the man's pent-up anger. If he said no, Kharim would accuse him of lying and do it anyway.

Well, if he had any choice in the matter, he may as well tell the truth. He was sick of struggling against the man's weird version of power-play. It constantly felt as though he was walking on eggshells.

"Yes, I wish Grenth would drag this ship down and all of you with it! Is that what you want to hear? If you love the sea so much, why don't you collapse and sink to the bottom. Then you can be with your mistress forever. Give me a weapon and maybe I can help the process along!" Sousuke's voice rose with fury. Kharim's was low and rough, but Sousuke felt like shouting.

After the tirade, he expected Kharim to finally strike him across the face or punch him in the stomach. Sousuke would gladly retort with a fireball that he had been saving just for this man in such an emergency. He did _not_ however, expect the man to start laughing. A full-out, belly laugh that was as loud as Sousuke's shouting had been.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious!" He fisted one of his hands and began summoning his fire energy. Tendrils of red light curled around his wrist. Kharim strode over to him and took his arm.

"You think you can threaten me, lad?" he asked. His expression wasn't as angry, but the conceit there was more insulting than anything else.

The fireball surged angrily. "If it would rid me of you devils, then yes."

"I'd like to see yeh try to escape from the ship while it's on fire and sinking. You want to loose one of the life boats by yourself? Go ahead. I'll stand by and watch and once yeh fail, the sea'll drag us all down."

"If I must die in order to kill you all and relieve the world of your vileness then I will," Sousuke spat.

Kharim released his hand and took a step backwards, much to Sousuke's surprise. He watched, amazed, as Kharim stripped off his coats until only his lightly soiled undershirts were left. A lop-sided smirk was plastered on his face. "All right then. Yer so sure of yerself, let's see what you can do, eh? Give me yer best shot."

Sousuke hesitated. Was this a trap? He wanted to believe it would be satisfying, watching the fire engulf Kharim and watching his burning skin peel off. He had watched his enemies burn to the ground and felt a quell of victory rise within him, knowing that he was the one to bring pain to something that would hurt him or his friends. But for some reason, his gut wasn't creating the same feeling towards the man in front of him. He didn't want to think of Kharim's charred and lifeless form when he would have been more than willing to wish it on someone like Varsilles. If it was Varsilles standing there, he would have unleashed the fireball long ago. But...Kharim?

No! He couldn't give in now. He looked at Kharim, with his palms splayed outwards, offering himself to the blow, and tried to gather up the hatred and frustration plaguing him for the last several weeks.

He cried out and released the fireball, which immediately grew twice its size. The corsair didn't make a move to stop it or dodge. Sousuke watched, eyes wide, as the fireball dissipated in a blue flash inches from the man's skin. Kharim's smirk broadened.

"That all you got, mouse? Come on, ye've got to hate me more'n that."

It was Sousuke's turn to take a step back in defense. What in Tyria was that? The blue light seemed like something a monk would conjure up. Kharim was a ranger, not a monk. But...was it possible that he might have the monk as a secondary profession? Sousuke thought that only students of academies in Tyria, Shing Jea, or Istan could develop second professsions. When would a corsair have the chance to accept one?

"What's wrong? Lost your nerve already? That's right disappointin'. And here I thought you n' I would be able to settle some of our differences." Kharim dropped his hands as he spoke.

"What did you do?" Sousuke asked.

"Pirate trick, yeh could say," Kharim said.

"Pirate trick, nothing. That was a monk spell. How did you know it?"

"A few things I picked up from Doc while we were talking, is all. So are you done or do you want to try yer luck some more, mouse?" Kharim came nearer.

"Keep away from me," Sousuke said, slowly. He summoned up the energy that he needed for a _Mark of Rodgort_ and waited until the man made another grab for him before he laid the symbol over the tattoos on Kharim's arm. The mark blazed red and thick. Logically, it should have left a burning trail of blistered skin in its wake, but instead the mark took on a new shape, shining with blue light. It was a symbol Sousuke had seen in a tome in a library, but he couldn't remember the name for it. The formerly charred skin healed over until it was as good as new.

"If there's one thing I have to thank Doc for, it's teachin' me the _Mark of Protection_. Come on and cast some fire. Yeh can blow off steam," the corsair continued.

Sousuke cried out a curse in Canthan and backhanded the man. Kharim recovered swiftly and seized both of Sousuke's wrists in his hands. Sousuke kicked the corsair in the shins, making him grunt in pain. He threw Sousuke back at the wall. The elementalist staggered, trying to catch himself and wound up on is backside with his back against the wall. He heard a thump as his head hit the wood. He saw stars before he was being hoisted up again by the collar of his shirt.

Through his daze, he tried to kick the man again, this time aiming at his groin. With the speed he had never seen the man use before, a hand strike him across the face before he was twirled around and forced onto his face down on the bed, a hand clasped around his throat. His heart pattered. He suspected what was coming. He had finally crossed the line and pissed the corsair off. He summoned another fireball into his hands, praying that Kharim's _Mark of Protection_ had faded.

Kharim saw the fire collecting in his hand. He grabbed a handful of chestnut brown hair and drew a knife with his other hand. Sousuke felt the press of cold steel on his skin.

"Drop it."

The corsair's voice came out with authority. Sousuke lay there gasping for air, but he hadn't dropped the fireball.

"I said drop it! I didn't plan on killing you know, but don't think I won't regret telling the captain that I was protecting meself from you. She'll not feel too bad about throwing your lifeless body to the deep."

Sousuke clenched his jaw in fury. He felt a sting as the knife pressed inwards, producing a trickle of warm blood. He cursed again and let the fireball drop. This man would have no qualms about killing him. He had no use for Sousuke beyond using him for pleasure and having a servant all to himself on a ship where he himself was a prisoner.

Half of his energy dissipated harmlessly into the air while the other half returned to the internal stores inside his body. The blade stopped cutting and was lifted away.

"There's a good lad. Got any more ideas?" Kharim said.

"I hate you," Sousuke muttered.

"No skin off my back, mouse. Yer the one who came at me first," Kharim said.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Mouse. The others call me a rat. Why don't you?"

Kharim chuckled. He still hadn't released Sousuke's hair, but he wasn't gripping it tightly, either." I call you mouse because yer too small and white to be a rat. As for the others, I don't care what they think. You're _my_ little mouse."

"Let me go," Sousuke said.

"Can I trust you not to attack me again? If you're nice, I won't even tell the captain that you need to be flogged as punishment."

Flogging? The other corsairs were flogged by the bosun of the ship every time they made a mistake that the captain decided she couldn't forgive. It was only through fear of having it done to himself that Sousuke kept himself inline. Miraculously, Amankar had spared him from that fate thus far.

"I won't try to attack you again," Sousuke said. He meant it. He didn't want to mean it, but he forced himself to say it. There was too much at stake to risk his life.

Kharim drew his hands out of Sousuke's hair. He could feel the man's eyes boring into him.

"Why am I still alive?" he said.

"I'm not done with you yet. It's only been two months. I don't want yeh dead."

"Two months? " Sousuke sat up quickly, staring at the corsair in horror. He hadn't realized it had been that long; he had lost track of the time. Who would think he was still alive? Had his family given up hope for him coming back after hearing the news of his disappearance? Was Ritz going to even bother at this point? How did he know that his note would make it to them at all?

And how was it that Kharim had been patient enough not to touch him for two whole months?

"You think tha's a long time, mouse? That's not enough time to make it from Cantha to Tyria." The corsair laughed. "I'll tell you what makes a long time, though," Kharim said, his voice lowering to a deadly hiss. "Ten years. Ten years under a captain that steals yer livelihood away from you. Steals yer dreams and makes every passing day a living hell for you just because she can. And knowing that she could kill you any second if she felt like it."

Sousuke swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you know. Uruged told you, didn't he? You've been asking around about me. "

"No I haven't."

"I told you not to lie! You asked Doc and Uruged about my story," Kharim said. "What does it matter to you that I've been through hell serving under that bitch?"

"You tried to have her killed! I wanted to know why!" Soiusuke said, alarmed when Kharim grabbed his shoulder with a bruising strength.

"Oh, yer a curious want ain't yeh?" Kharim said, wryly. "Yer curiosity almost got the both of us killed, do you know that?"

"How? I thought your story was common knowledge here. I didn't think anyone would care to tell me. Is no one else supposed to know?" Sousuked asked.

"It's a rather sore point of knowledge for the captain, I'm afraid. From the sounds of it, Jambalaya got himself drunk again and let it slip that our chef told you the entire story. Oh, she's had a few very choice words with me, let me tell you. She doesn't think you need to know. She thinks it's makin' you take my side. Next thing you know, we'll be conspirin' against her. In all these years, she still doesn't trust me..." Kharim lowered his voice even further to a whisper. "She wanted me dead the moment she took me off of Captain Jaegafa's ship, you know. He was the best captain I'd never known. He was going to leave me his ship and crew after he died. I've never known a better man in all my life. He gave me a chance when no one else would and taught me how to live on the sea. And then that she-devil came along and skewered him. Ohhh, I wanted to kill her and make it painful. But she wouldn't have that sort of disloyalty from anyone. So I didn't have any choice but to bow down to her if I wanted to live."

"You showed her that you could be a better navigator than what she had at the time," Sousuke said, peering into his eyes. "I know that part, too."

Kharim sneered. He spoke into Sousuke's ear. "Uruged told you a lot more than I thought. So now you know the beginning of the story. But did Uruged told you the pain that came afterwards? What I had to do to survive? You think you've had it rough, little mouse? Do you think you could go through what I had to and live to tell the tale?"

"I think I'll leave those memories up to you," Sousuke said, distastefully.

"Oh? Then let me ask you this. Are you still entertainin' the thought of gettin' away? Amankar's got a close eye on you, you. She won't let you leave the ship so long as she draws breath."

"And what am I supposed to do then? Lose all hope of getting away? " Sousuke asked.

Kharim smiled grimly. "You will if you want to stay alive. You'd best accept that you won't be seeing yer family again. Do you think they'll still be looking out for you for this long?"

"No , you're wrong," Sousuke said, shaking his head desperately. "They'll look for me. "

"If they're fools they will."

"You only say these things because no one has ever tried to look for you. No one's ever come to your aid. Even when she treated you like hell, you never had anyone to help you after your old captain died."

As he had been expecting, he was forced to his feet and spun again so he was facing the corsair, who had a hard glint in his eye.

"Do you want to say that to me again, mouse? At least you've had a cushy job all these years and a family that loves you, because out here, no one will love you or show you mercy. So get ready for some long years of pain, because when you mess up and piss someone off, I won't always be there to help you," the corsair said. He gave him a final shove away and strode out of the room without so much as a glance in the elementalist's direction.

Kharim's shove had sent Sousuke back on the ground, where he propped himself onto his arms and watched the corsair's retreat. His mind was in turmoil, trying to come to terms with several different emotions at once. Anger, indignity, grief, and something more unpleasant that he didn't want to think about. The longer he sat there, staring at the door, the more he came to recognize the latter emotion for what it really was. The one emotion that he had tried not to feel ever since he awakened on the lifeboat rowed by Bejir and Varsilles. He punched the ground beside him, hoping it would chase the emotion away, but instead, it sunk further inside him, tightening over his heart like a gloved hand trying to squeeze out the last of his joy.

Resignation. That's what he was feeling now. He didn't want to admit it, but most of Kharim's words were corect. He had only been out on the sea with Amankars' crew for two months, and had only managed to survive by the skin of his teeth and Kharim's interference when times got rough. He would not have been able to survive out here for ten years like Kharim. Sure, he had survived the Plague at Shing Jea, but that was with others at his side, fighting with him, supporting him. What did he have for himself? Why was it that he had desperately needed Ritz by his side during those years at the monastery just to support him when Lily left? He tried to act cheerful to the others, to put on a face for them. He wanted to be a pillar of strength for others, but he had none for himself.

A small wet spot suddenly appeared on his shirt just underneath his collar. He looked down and realized that it was one of his tears. He furiously swiped at his eyes and forced himself to stand up. He would not cry. That was a sign of weakness and a recruit of the Zaishen Order did not show weakness no matter what the situation. He raised his chin and left the door after Kharim. His feet automatically took him to the kitchens.

For once while working, Sousuke couldn't bear to think of anything, not escape and not his family. Each time he did, a surge of pain would crush his heart, making it hard to breathe.

Even the whole ship seemed quieter than usual. No one hollered or ran around drunk like. Maybe he was just him blocking it all out; he couldn't be sure.

He began dreading another visit from Kharim when the man usually came by to refill his grog. He didn't want to see the corsair after that morning. The pain might resurface if he saw Kharim's face. Every second that ticked by felt like it added more weight onto his heart. When he heard the door to the kitchens finally creak open, he froze. He glanced over his shoulder, thoroughly expecting to see Kharim's broad form walk through the door, but instead it was Jambalaya who staggered through.

"You again, Jambalaya? What do yeh want now?" Uruged said, irritably.

Jambalaya grinned and held up Kharim's white jug with the skull and crossbones. "Navigator sent me to fill this up, mate. Sez he's too busy to do it hisself. So'z he sent me. Thinks I don't have better thingz to do with my time. "

"That's because you don't," Uruged said.

Jambalaya looked as though he might retort, but then he tapped his mouth with his forefinger thoughtfully. "Yeah, I 'spose youz might be right about that. But can ye blame me? The captain sent someone else to go up in tha crow's nest and now I'm out of a job. "

"If you don't watch it, she might kick you out for good. Now go refill the jug and get out of my kitchen. I don't have time to chat all day," Uruged said.

Jambalaya held up his hands in defense and murmured something that Sousuke couldn't hear. He went over to the grog barrels and unstoppered the closest one. As he worked, Sousuke couldn't resist himself a question.

"What is he doing that's keeping him so busy?"

Jambalaya looked over at him.

"Yer master? Well, from what I can tell, he's just been starin' out to sea for the last three hours, but he claims he's tryin' to find out our position."

"He's just...staring at the ocean?" Sousuke asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, all glassy eyed and everything. If I didn't know better I'd say he was sick. Looks kinda like you did when you wuz sick," Jambalaya said.

Sousuke scoffed. "I assure you he's very well at the moment."

"Ah yeah, lad. But not all sickness hits yer body. The sickness of the heart can hit a person worse." Jambalaya said this in a sage-like voice as he waved a hand around in a vague gesture. A second later, he pulled a bottle of rum from off a nearby shelf, somehow managed to flip the cork out with just his thumb, and took a few giant gulps of its contents.

"Sickness of the heart, huh?" Sousuke repeated softly. Did this have to do with their fight earlier, he wondered?

Jambalaya finished with the jug and replaced the cork. "Well, mates. I know it's been a lovely visit, but i'z got work to do and I can't be shirkin' it. "

After the door shut behind him, Sousuke heard Uruged scoff and say, "Work. That one doesn't do any work except keep the captain laughing." He paused and looked Sousuke over. "If I were you, boy, I would watch yourself around the captain for the time being."

"She has nothing to worry about from me," Sousuke said, defiantly.

"You're with the navigator and that makes you dangerous. Don't forget that," Uruged said. From that point until dinnertime, Uruged didn't say a word that didn't have to do with dinner.

* * *

*If you look at a map of Cantha, there's a bay with an island in the middle that's east of Kaineng City and north of the Jade Sea. That area is what this is referring to. As far as I know, it doesn't have an official name, so I gave it one. :D


	17. Along the Ebb and Flow

A/N: FEEDBACK! PLZ! GOOD BAD PRAISE FLAME! Ahem...

Disclaimer: Ditto.

Warnings: Ohhh, mama. *nosebleed*

* * *

Close to dinner, he found that indifference settled on Kharim's face whenever they encountered. It was similar to the one he had worn when they had first met, when the elementalist had been dragged into all this. The corsair kept his expression controlled and blank. It worried him that the man would no longer be interested in looking after him after their fight.

Once, as he was headed back to the kitchen door, he felt a harsh tug on his sleeve. He glanced down in disgust when he realized it was Varsilles that held his sleeve between his dirt-caked fingers.

"Hey rat, what's wrong with you and the navigator, eh? He don't look too happy with you. Did yeh do somethin' to piss him off?" he asked with a crooked smile. Jambalaya had long since returned the jade tooth and now Varsilles was smiling so large that the green stone caught the dim light of the lantern on the table and flashed.

"That's none of your concern. Now let me go."

"I see 'e still hasn't beaten yer lip out of you. That's a right shame. I wouldn't've let you get those ideas if you'd stayed with me," Varsilles said, his smile now enigmatic. Sousuke glanced over to Kharim where he sat at a nearby table. The corsair was watching him, but he didn't seem concerned. A coil of unease twisted in Sousuke's gut. Just how much had their fight affected him?

"Release me. I have to get back to work," Sousuke said, lowly.

Varsilles let go of his sleeve, though he made it look as though he was indulging Sousuke rather than honoring his request.

"If ye find he's ignoring or neglecting you, you know who to call for," Varsilles said.

"Yes, I'm sure there's a wench in the next town that will be happy to spend some time with me. And I'm sure that she would be nicer than having to look at you," Sousuke said. He was walking away before Varsilles could reply.

He hoped Kharim could pull himself together before rumors started. Anyone could spread the word that the corsair had finally lost interest in him and that he was "free meat." Normally when Kharim entered the dining hall, he would search out Sousuke and give him a slap on the butt and tell him to hurry along since there was a hungry crew to feed. This would recieve both laughter and scowls from the others. But tonight, he had just nodded down at him with those strangely impassive eyes and said, "Hurry along, mouse."

The uneasy coil tightened. Maybe Kharim _had _decided that he wasn't worth the time and effort for all the stress he brought on and was going to abandon him to the crew. Varsilles would be the first to grab hold of him and...well, Sousuke didn't like his chances of surviving through the night with his sanity and health in tact if that happened.

Panic made his heart race again. Kharim couldn't give up on him now, could he? He was willing to fight for his life if he was just going to be given over. He would rather die than allow Varsilles and Bejir to carry out their lust on him. He wouldn't go down before taking the entire crew with him.

But before all that, Sousuke's number one plan was to get his message to a shore and then get off of this ship. Which meant he had to find a way to mend his relationship with Kharim before the man lost interest in him for good. How he would do that, he wasn't entirely sure.

Well...there was one option to try and cement Kharim's confidence in him. The one option that he had been dreading when he had discovered Kharim's desire for him.

Ever since being captured he had held the memory of his night with Pankou close to his heart. It was his comfort every time he was disheartened. He would imagine being able to escape and reuniting with the dervish. He could go to Istan as an ambassador for the Zaishen and live with Pankou in his apartments. Or perhaps Pankou could continue offering his support to the Zaishen and move to the Battle Isles. Either way, he had wanted nothing more than to live with the man in peace and develop feelings closer to love.

But...that night when Kharim had pleasured him and spoken words of betrayal and distrust concerning his feelings for Pankou had, unfortunately, opened his eyes. Sousuke had formed an image of Pankou in his mind that was ideal without considering the realistic implications. He had known the dervish for about two weeks. That was no length of time to base an entire relationship on. At the time, the pair hadn't been planning to continue seeing each other after the graduation ceremony. They hadn't made any promises to each other, after all. Perhaps under different circumstances, if Sousuke hadn't been torn away and forced into this situation, he might have fallen in love with Pankou. He would have gladly given over his heart without question.

There was no guarantee that he would survive this ordeal. Pankou might have forgotten about him by now and gone back to Istan once the Zaishen were done cleaning up the damage from the raid. If he and Pankou weren't pledged to each other, then he wasn't under any obligation to the dervish. His heart hurt to think about it, but there was nothing holding him back from laying with Kharim. If he gave himself to the man willingly, then perhaps he would continue giving Sousuke his protection.

He passed Amankar's table to serve her an unopened bottle of wine that had been swiped from a villa in Nundu Bay. He had never seen a bottle with its label or color in the kitchens before. She watched him with dark gray eyes, almost black, as he moved. The gold on her armor and jewelry glinted like a crowd of gathering fireflies. He was very aware of the heavy hammer that leaned against her chair. Her hair hung over her shoulders like golden waterfalls; one of her proudest treasures.

He intended to set the bottle on the table and leave, but when he made to turn around, she spoke.

"Open it."

He hesitated and reached for the bottle again. He didn't want to spend a second more in her presence than he needed to. He twisted the cork out and placed the bottle in front of her again, next to a delicate-looking wine glass that he had never seen her drink out of before.

"Pour it out."

He swallowed. This was something she had never asked him to do. She never trusted him with her food or drink. She only let him help prepare the meals because Uruged was there to keep an eye on him. He took the bottle and slowly tipped it over the glass. The wine ran clear and red. He was suddenly aware that the corsairs near them had gone very quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that all eyes were on him. Kharim was out of his sight, but it was safe to assume he was watching Sousuke and Amankar as well. He filled the glass close to the rim and tipped the bottle back up.

Amankar took the glass in her right hand. The rings on her fingers chinked against the sides. Sousuke considered going back to the kitchen, but as if sensing his thoughts, Amankar said, "Stay here."

He didn't want to sit down beside her and wasn't sure if she was inviting him to do it in the first place. He forced himself to plant his feet where they were and not to act nervous. She examined the wine and sipped it before setting the glass back down and reaching into one of the bags at her hip. She pulled out a vial of clear liquid and twisted the cap off, adding its contents to the wine.

"You feeling thirsty, boy?" she asked. She had started swirling the wine to mix it together with the clear liquid.

"Ah..." Sousuke faltered. He gave in and glanced over his shoulder at Kharim's table. The man's expression had darkened, but he was staring hard at Amankar rather than at Sousuke. "I...suppose so, yes."

He looked back at her to find her offering the glass to him.

"Drink it. All of it."

Even as he blinked, he heard a sound behind him like someone shooting up out of a chair.

"Unless, of course, we have an objection to that," Amankar had raised an eyebrow and was looking over his shoulder. It wasn't difficult to figure out what had her attention.

"He doesn't have to drink from that," Kharim said.

"He'll do what I tell him to," Amanker replied, simply. She nudged the glass towards Sousuke. "And right now I'm telling him to drink. What's a little wine between a captain and her crew, after all?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this," Kharim said. "What's that yeh've put in the wine?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about. Yer not the one drinking it. And if I were you, navigator, I'd watch your mouth. I could pin you with mutiny for those words."

Kharim was glaring at her something fierce. Amankar turned her attention back to Sousuke.

"Are you taking the drink or not, boy?" she asked. Her voice was less soft and more impatient. Sousuke took the glass, rather proud that his hand didn't shake when his skin brushed against hers. He stared down at the wine in his hand. It hadn't turned a different color or anything that would mean a dangerous substance had been added to it. Then again, what did he know about poisons? Ritz would be able to answer a question like that. Poisons were a part of the assassin training. At least the part where they learned to recognize the taste and smells, and effects of certain poisons. Sousuke wondered just how much a corsair would know about poisons. Particularly, a corsair captain.

The rest of the room had grown deathly quiet since Kharim had stood up and interrupted their conversation; if one could call it a conversation. Even Jambalaya had ceased his chatter to watch. Sousuke heard heavily booted footsteps come closer.

"Did I say I needed you here?" Amankar asked shortly.

"A man should be free to approach his captain when there's a point of concern, shouldn't he?" Kharim said, his deep voice tinged with distrust.

"What's there to be concerned about? I'm just offering the boy some wine."

"You've put something in it."

"And? What do you think it is that I put in it?"

For once, Kharim was not prompt in answering, but Sousuke could tell what he was thinking. It mirrored his own worries. Whatever Amankar had put in the glass could kill him. He did not want this to be his last drink.

"He doesn't have to drink it if I tell him not to," Kharim said. "I have the more claim over his actions. "

"Oh? So you think that just because he's yer pet means that he's free from my command? Don't that sound like mutiny?" she said. As if on cue, there was a murmur of agreement among the crew. Sousuke could almost hear Kharim's teeth grinding together. His own heart was beating faster than an army drum. He silently prayed Kharim wouldn't say anything that they would both regret, but he thought that the man had had more experience dealing with Amankar, having dealt with her over the past decade.

For the first time, Amankar sat forward in her chair and met Kharim's eyes. "He's on my ship. He may be under your care, but he's on _my_ ship. That means he takes commands from me too. And right now, I'm telling him to drink. So drink, boy."

Sousuke was tempted to look up at Kharim, but that felt a little too much like searching for permission to drink it. If this was another display of power, it would be wise to obey the captain just this once. He brought the glass to his lips but hesitated before taking any in to his mouth. He sniffed the surface. It had the sour, heady scent of normal wine, but that didn't discredit the possibility that the poison may have been odorless. He took a breath to calm himself and then began sipping at it. It was more bitter than the wine that was usually stored on the ship, but it was sour in its aftertaste. He didn't like it, but he wasn't in a position to judge it.

"Drink it all," Amankar repeated. Her expression was predatory.

Sousuke leaned his head back and forced himself to gulp the rest of it down. Warmth spread through his limbs, taking away a little of the nervousness. He felt his throat working as he downed the liquid. It was odd that so simple a gesture could be made into so important a show.

When the last of the wine was gone, he wiped his mouth and stood with the glass still in hand, waiting for another instruction. He didn't feel any different. He didn't feel sick or dizzy like he had been expecting. Although, the poison might have needed time to work.

"Well? Does he look like he's dyin' to you?" Amankar asked Kharim. The man wasn't happy. "All this fuss over a glass of wine. Sounds like a lot of suspicion that you have for me, navigator. Don't you trust yer captain?"

"A crew always believes in its captain. I see I was wrong to suspect you. Pardon me."

Her smile widened, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. She held up the vial. "You wanna know what's in this?"

Sousuke's heart sputtered and he tensed.

"Well, do you?" she asked again. She shook the vial and set it next to the empty glass.

"Water. That's all. Just some ocean water Uruged cleaned up for me." She started laughing, a harsh laugh. A few other corsairs took up the ill humor. Relief filled Sousuke until he felt light-headed, though that may have been a side-effect from the wine.

She stopped laughing and grinned crookedly at Kharim. "Still think I'm suspicious?"

Kharim scowled. "With your permission captain, I'll be taking the lad back to my quarters. If you're finished with him, that is."

They stared at each other for a long moment, each one with their own silent challenge. Amankar finally splayed her arms open and leaned back in her chair. "Whatever you want to do, do it. I'm done with the boy now. "

Kharim grabbed Sousuke's arm in a grip tight enough to cut off the circulation and dragged him away from the captain. Sousuke couldn't bear to look at any of the corsairs as they passed by towards the door, but he couldn't resist one last peek at the captain. He had never seen a cat's expression while it stalked and played with its meal, but the look on her face summed it up.

He hoped Uruged could manage without him for the rest of the night, because from the pace that Kharim was forcing him to take, it didn't seem like they would be returning to the dining hall anytime soon. If it weren't for the hand on his arm, Sousuke would have been left in the dust.

"Master, wait! Calm yourself..." Sousuke tried to say. But his words weren't having any effect on the corsair. He was dragged to the deck, where the corsair finally paused in front of a railing, where Sousuke caught his breath. He looked down at the dark abyss below. It was like liquid darkness, swirling up to catch him when the ship rocked. Or maybe that was just the wine talking again.

He had to look away before he became dizzy and instead looked up at Kharim, who was watching the horizon. When he at last freed Sousuke, he took the rail in a white-knuckled grip. His lips had thinned into a dangerous line and his eyes were black with anger. Sousuke took a step away cautiously. Should he wait or ask if he could go back to the room and wait for Kharim there? If the man was angry, he didn't want to be the one taking the brunt of it.

It was then he realized that Kharim was muttering softly to himself; or maybe it was to the sea. Sousuke did not recognize the language. It sounded guttural like Istani or Kournan, but with more finesse. The only other language it could be was Vabbian. The way he spoke made it likely that it was his fluent language. The words were just _right_ when they came from Kharim's mouth.

He was slightly disappointed when the man stopped speaking and rubbed at his eyes with one hand.  
Sousuke wasn't sure what he should do. He would have been content to stay out there and wait for Kharim to snap out of his trance, but the night air was cold and there was a chill in the wind. He reached out to touch the man's arm, thought better of it, and said.

"Master, shouldn't we be..."

As soon as the words left him, Kharim spun around and seized him by the shoulders.

"Do you see now? Do yeh see what she does to test me?" he asked, shaking Sousuke lightly. "She never stops. Yeh haven't seen what she can do, but..."

Sousuke gulped and brought his hands up to try and still the shaking. Kharim brought him closer until their faces were a few inches apart. "At first it was like this, every day. She wanted to test my loyalty. She wanted to make sure I knew she was my captain. She said that I had to give up the old and accept the new. That bitch never shut up. "

"Let go," Sousuke said. He was clawing at Kharim's hands, which were tight enough tha there would be bruises come the morning. At least the shaking had ceased, but his eyes had taken on that far away look again.

"There's a line somewhere, there has to be. I'm just not sure how close I am to crossing it. We came awfully close to it just now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't have to be the one to bring the wine out to her, I didn't know that she would be planning to do that," Sousuke said.

"Blamin' yerself? No, I wouldn't do that. She's been planning that for a while, I can tell," Kharim said. "If it wasn't at this dinner, it would have been at the next, or the next. That's just the way she is. It wasn't to get at you. It was for me."

"But you've served her for all these years. How can she still be distrustful of you? Haven't you proven your worth?" Sousuke protested.

"Proven it? I should say I've proven it as a navigator. But as a member of her crew..." he paused, "I don't want to think of myself as that. Never again."

Kharim gave a low sigh and stroked the side of Sousuke's face, tucking a set of long, brown bangs behind his ear.

"Maybe you and I aren't so different after all, eh, mouse?" he said. His face was close and Sousuke could smell grog on his breath. "Neither of us want to be on this wooden bucket. Varsilles and Bejir kidnapped you like Amankar kidnapped me."

Maybe the wine was affecting him more than he thought, but something about the corsair's closeness, about the arm wrapped around his back that pressed his thin frame against Kharim's, and the silk pressed against his front made him shiver. He gazed up into deliciously fudge-brown eyes tinged with bitterness and a wry smile. _This_ man, the one in front of him at _this_ moment, was not the dangerous and forceful corsair that had tried to manipulate him and seduce him so many times before. The memories of Captain Jaegafa and the lost opportunity to be his own captain brought him real pain.

Something made Sousuke feel bolder. The resignation that had settled in him since their argument that morning gave way to a sudden burning curiosity and a desire to make the bitterness in the man's smile vanish. He didn't want to comfort the corsair. He wanted to comfort _Kharim_, who had suffered as he had.

He leaned towards the corsair's rugged face and pressed his lips to Kharim's, whose eyes closed at the simple touch. His expression drew into a frown of concentration. Sousuke drew back. An uneasy weight settled into his belly.

Suddenly he was propelled forward and his mouth was being held captive in a probing kiss. He was tasting the grog now instead of just smelling it. His fingers clawed into the silk coats on Kharim's back and he reveled in the contrast between their smooth texture and the corsair's slightly chapped lips. He had never noticed it while kissing him before. He had always been intent on enduring the kisses and waiting for Kharim to get bored.

Now he opened his mouth in wonder as heat curled in his lower belly. It wasn't so bad if he relaxed into the kiss and tried to enjoy it. A hot tongue ran across his teeth and coaxed his own to life. Their tongues intertwined and gently dueled each other. He brought his arms up and locked his wrists behind Kharim's neck. Their bodies were completely pressed against each other. Kharim stroked his back, running his fingertips up and down Sousuke's spine. One of his hands eventually trailed down to end up sprawled across his bottom, where it began to knead and caress. The heat coiled further. It was spreading into his arms and legs, following the trails where the wine had gone. It settled into his loins, where he was beginning to stir.

By this time, he would normally have shuddered and tried to pull away. But the feelings that were melding together inside him were too delicious. The arousal was so different than when Kharim had tricked him into allowing himself to be touched; closer to what he had felt with previous lovers. He gave a light moan into Kharim's lips when the man ground their hips together. He found himself continuing the motion even after Kharim stopped.

Kharim wove his fingers into Sousuke's hair and tugged on it carefully until Sousuke tipped his head backwards, exposing his throat. When the man pressed his lips to it and nibbled down his neck, he felt sparks charge down his body and land in his groin. At some point, it was inevitable that the man would feel his arousal with them pressed so closely together. The hand that had been kneading his backside moved and cupped it. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore the man's amused smile.

And then Kharim squeezed.

Sousuke's harsh gasp of "More..." surprised himself as much as it probably surprised Kharim. The corsair blinked and his eyes darkened.

"More? You say you want more?" he asked in a husky tone.

Sousuke took several deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. He could try and pull back if he wanted to and perhaps Kharim would release him. Maybe the man's small sense of decency would choose to leave him be and Sousuke would only be treated with a stony silence. On the other hand, what if the corsair chose to take him a step further than they had gone anyway? He knew what his body was rooting for right then and there.

He nodded slowly in acquiescence. In a whirl of movement and moonlight, Sousuke was being hauled off to the cabins. Kharim's door was already unlocked, allowing the man to throw open the door and push him inside. He caught his breath beside the bed. The cool air from the window cooled the flush on his cheeks. The sight of the wide bed and the implications that came with it made him flush even deeper. The corsair slid the lock closed on the door and approached him again. He set his hands on either side of Sousuke's waist and their eyes locked.

"You know it's a corsair's way to take what he wants, but I'm telling you now, if yeh don't want this, you'd best speak up. Once I've started, I won't have the mind to stop," Kharim said.

Sousuke had this chance to back away, but his body was eager to return to what they were doing.

"I want to do this," he said, his mouth feeling numb. The corsair clamped their lips together, prodding Sousuke's open with the tip of his tongue and delving in to explore as much of his mouth as he could. Sousuke opened his mouth and tried to reciprocate. He was finding it difficult to breathe and gasped for air the next time they separated. But the corsair didn't skip a beat and busied himself with stripping Sousuke of his shirt. He threw it to one side and then lifted Sousuke by the sides of his hips to tip him off his balance and back onto the bed.

Kharim wasn't far behind as their combined weight made the bed slump. The corsair was more focused on him this time around. He let his hands explore Sousuke, pausing at the most tempting curves and musculature. He massaged Sousuke's chest, hesitating over his nipples, and making Sousuke groan with appreciation. The corsair didn't take long to move on, making quick work of his belt and pulling his pants down along with his underwear. Kharim's hands and lips wandered everywhere, as if he was savoring something particularly luscious. The contrast between their skin tones mesmerized Sousuke.

Kharim finally sat up to shed his own outer armor, but he still left his undershirt on. He opened his pants just enough to let himself free.

"Ready?" Kharim murmured.

Sousuke nodded, swallowing great gulps of air as the corsair retrieved a jar of Troll Unguent from the side table and scooped some out with his fingers. He spread the Unguent over his hands, warming it, as he climbed on top of Sousuke.


	18. Before the Rampant Waters

When they finished, they laid in each other's arms, intertwined, sweaty, and panting. Sousuke's mind slowly returned from his hazy euphoria. While his body sang, shame set in. Shame as he remembered his own unabashed cries and moans. Shame at the thought that it had been a filthy corsair, a lying, cheating bastard, that had brought him wave after wave of ecstasy.

Kharim withdrew and Sousuke couldn't prevent a gasp when he came free. The corsair sat up and settled back against the headboard, reaching for what Sousuke assumed was his grog. The blankets had bunched up at their feet. Sousuke grabbed one and pulled it up to his chin, facing away from Kharim. His head was spinning from the physical activity and the after-effects of the wine at dinner.

"That was good, mouse. Better than I've had in a while," Kharim said. Sousuke made a small, noncommittal noise in response.

"Didn't quite catch that. Yeh sayin' you want another round?" Kharim chuckled. "The way you were actin' up, I know it was good for you, too."

"I just went against every teaching I've had in life and had sex with a corsair. Give me a moment to recover, will you?" Sousuke replied in a monotone.

Kharim laughed and patted Sousuke's backside through the blanket. "And how do yeh think that makes me feel, eh? Here..." A damp cloth dangled in front of Sousuke's face. "Clean yourself up. I don't want a mess on the sheets."

_How romantic_, Sousuke thought, grimly. He reached up and took the cloth, cleaning himself with deft swipes. He felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him and sighed. Kharim took the cloth back.

"You can sleep if you want to," he said in a softer voice. A hand was rubbing Sousuke's hip and thigh with slow strokes. "I'd say that was worth another night in this bed."

"Oh really, that's nice," Sousuke murmured. He wanted to sleep and try to forget all about what he had just done. His body was still humming from the pleasure, which only made him bite his lip with unease.

"If we keep this up, you won't have to sleep on the floor again, though I know how much you love it," Kharim said.

Sousuke curled inwards and evened his breathing in the rhythm of sleep. He felt the bed move as Kharim rose. There was a rustle of cloth and the lighting of a lantern before the door to the hallway closed. Sousuke was still very much frustrated with both himself and Kharim, but he couldn't help but wonder where the corsair was going.

He tried to relax and sleep, but it was impossible. If he had been in a mess before, it was nothing compared to now. Yes, he had been willing to bed the corsair to guarantee his protection, but he hadn't expected it to happen so _soon_.

Pankou drifted to the forefront of his memory. He hastily shoved it aside. They had not made any promises, but he still felt as though he had betrayed the dervish. He had given his body to a man whom the Sunspears considered an enemy. How would Pankou look at him if he knew?

With his thoughts leading in that unpleasant direction, he would never sleep. He had shaken off most of the weariness of post-lovemaking. No, not lovemaking; just sex.

He rolled to the side of the bed and stood up. He collected his discarded clothing from around the room and dressed hastily. The soreness in his body made him wince. Dinner was probably over. All the crew would be doing now is gambling, playing card games, and drinking themselves dumb. His stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten since noon. It was far past dusk, now. He imagined that Uruged would have some choice words for him if he returned looking for food. Maybe he could have some leftovers if he offered to help clean the kitchen.

When he arrived on the deck, he heard singing. Jambalaya was laying in a pile of netting nearby.  
He made his way over and Jambalaya broke into a broad grin. He produced a bottle of wine from out of nowhere and held it out.

"I thought yeh might need thiz, mate," he slurred. "Serry 'bout the captain. She don't do that much. She either hates yeh, or she really hates the navigator."

Sousuke looked at the bottle wearily. The buzzing numbness from the drink would be welcome, but he wanted something to eat.

"Take it. Ah promise I didn't put anything in it, 'specially not water," Jambalaya winked. He set the bottle in front of him and then held up a bag. "Brought yeh some goodies too. After the navi-nav took you away, I was thinkin' ye'd want something after what he'd do to yeh." He smiled a suggestive smile, but Sousuke didn't care as he grinned back.

"You're a lifesaver, Jambalaya."

"I do my best, but nobody seemz to 'ppreciate it. Their loss, sez I." Jambalaya shrugged and passed Sousuke the bag as he sat down next to him.

Inside was a pile of jerky that Uruged had preserved from the drake hide. Even salted and dried it was delicious from the chef's skilled preparations. He uncorked the wine and drank from it before he dug into the jerky.

"All this time and here I thought thoze two would put their problems azide and get it on...ah mean 'get along', yeah, that's the one."

"Which two?" Sousuke asked after downing a mouthful of jerky and wine.

"The cap'n and the navigator, who else would I mean? I thought theyz wuz all happy with each other 'til tonight. As far back as I can remember, the only problems they've had in the past lasted 'til about five years ago. Then it getz fuzzy. Like I sez, I can't remember much back then."

Sousuke nodded and waited for him to continue.

"But once Amy has her grudges set on someone, she don't lose that grudge easily. "

"I can tell," Sousuke said, grimly, then he blinked in astonishment. "Wait, did you just call her...Amy?"

Jambalaya looked puzzled and nodded. "Wuz wrong with that?"

"Won't she tear your head off if she hears you call her that?"

Finally understanding, Jambalaya waved the concern away. "Me and Amy go way back, y'know. She don't care wut I call her. She wuzn't always this bad. It's juzt all this piratin' business and bein' chased by guards at every port takes it's toll on her."

"Uruged told me she found you in a barrel," Sousuke said.

Jambalaya scratched his head and took a swig from his bottle of rum. "Now that, I do remember somethin' about. I was in a bar, and I was drinkin' with a few friends, and all of a sudden, she comes crashin' in an demandin' to know who wuz man enough to join her crew. Of course, she don't have nearly as much gold then or fancy things as she gots now, so no one there takes her seriously. So she kept goin' around the room, callin' them a bunch of cowards and bilge rats until someone finally stands up and tells her that he's not followin' a captain what wears skirts all the time."

"Did she get angry?"

"Oh, Gods, yeah. She hits him so hard in the head that the barkeep wuz cleanin' him up for a month. Well, anyway," he continued. "She doesn't get to rest long 'cuz his buddies are gettin' up and challengin' her. Before I knew it, the entire bar was up n' at it!"

He took another drink of his bottle before continuing, "Now, as you already know, yers truly is a peace lovin' chap. I dun wanna be in the middle of all of that and risk bein' sent back to Grenth earlier than he would want me. So I run into a barrel so as to protect meself and there I stays until I hear the sounds of the fight dyin' down. By now Amy is sayin' how they're all a bunch of useless pussies. So she comes over to my barrel wantin' a bit of rum fer a reward. Well, she opens the lid and there I am. She takes one look at me, laughs, and tells everyone that's groanin' that I'm the only smart one for not tryin' to fight her. Then she pullz me out and we're headed back to 'er ship."

"Didn't you live in that town. Weren't you bitter that she pulled you away?" Sousuke asked, curiously.

"Meh, I wuzn't too sorry to leave. I was gettin' bored around there anyhow. I don't remember havin' a job or doin' anything else. Besides, I think those friends were beatin' me at a card game. If Amy hadn't barged in when she had, I would have lost some gold."

"At least you had a choice in the matter of your game," Sousuke said, bitterly.

"You talkin' about that game between Varsilles and the navigator? Yeah, I remember that one. Varsilles didn't have a chance. But at least you got the man that was goin' to give you a chance."

Sousuke hummed a little in reply. "Hey, Jambalaya, speaking of the navigator, did you happen to see him come out here?"

"Yeah, though I think I was passed out for a little while. I was wonderin' if you were gonna come out or if you had already turned in for the night. But I blanked out and then he was nudgin' me awake with his boot, makin' sure whether or not I was suspposed to be on duty. I told him to buzz off and that Amy had given me the night off."

"I see," Sousuke said. "Did you see which way he went?"

Jambalaya jerked his thumb towards the hold. "He went down there sayin' he wanted to look for somethin'. Didn't say what it was. I haven't seen him come back up. Did yeh wanna go down and look fer 'im?"

Sousuke stood up. By now, he had finished the jerky. He was no longer hungry, but the wine was making him feel warm and tired. If he went back to bed, maybe he could fall asleep before Kharim returned and the man wouldn't bother to wake him.

"No, I might go back to our...to _his_ quarters," he said, catching himself.

"All right, do what yeh want." Jambalaya settled back down into the netting and closed his eyes.

Another thought occurred to Sousuke just as he turned to leave. "If he come back, can you tell him that I wasn't out here?"

"Sure thing, mate," Jambalaya said. Within the next breath, he began to snore.

When he woke the next morning, he was relieved to find that his shirt and pants were still on him and that he hadn't been stripped during his sleep. He vaguely remembered the bed tipping down to accommodate Kharim's weight at some point. It seemed the corsair had been satisfied for the time being.

Surprisingly, he wasn't in bed in the morning. He was seated at his desk and studying some maps. Sousuke sat up quietly and pulled on his boots, keeping head down to hide his blush even though the man was turned away. He was no virgin, and by consequence, no innocent. But that didn't mean that he had ever done anything like _this_ before. The shame and guilt from the night before came rushing back as he glanced at the corsair and remembered the way Kharim's blazing eyes bore into his own and feeling the taut muscles play under his skin as he pounded into Sousuke.

At least Kharim was fully dressed now. Sousuke passed a hand over his face as if to rub away his thoughts, but that didn't stop him from being flustered when Kharim said, "Mornin' mouse."

"Ah... good morning," Sousuke replied. He noticed Kharim holding something out to him and looked up. He recognized the object immediately and sat up straighter. His hand darted out to grab it, his heart pounding with fury, but Kharim pulled back. The corsair's expression wasn't teasing, but his eyebrow raised at the disobedience.

Sousuke scowled, but he forced himself to sit back and keep his hands on his thighs.

Kharim unraveled the headband so he could see the writing. It was the headband that Sousuke had worn nonstop on the Zaishien ship, the one he had received for the graduation ceremony. He had thought that it had fallen off his head into the ocean. He never thought he would see it again. And now here it was, right in front of him, the symbol of his lost dreams, and the corsair was keeping it away from him still. He grit his teeth to prevent himself from shouting at the man.

"Do these characters stand for yer name?" Kharim asked.

Sousuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Sousuke, am I right?"

Sousuke's mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. It was the first time Kharim had ever spoken his name out loud. He had always called him "lad" or "mouse." He had never given any inclination that he remembered his name.

"Yes," Sousuke said, at last.

"What are these characters after it? Your last name?" Kharim asked, studying the gold-embroidered printing.

"Huang," Sousuke said, eyebrows drawing together.

"Sousuke Huang. Not bad," Kharim said. He carefully folded the headband back up and turned back to his desk. The elementalist stared at his back in open disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Kharim spared him a glance before looking down at the map again.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"_Not bad_."

The corsair shrugged. "Your name isn't bad. That's all I meant by it. It's nice."

Sousuke forced himself to stay seated, silently fuming. It was all he could do not to jump up, run over to the desk, and rifle through it to try and figure out where Kharim had hidden the headband. He wanted to see it again, to feel it between his fingers. To make sure that it was real and undamaged. He thought of Shing Jea Monastery. Just seeing the vibrant colors and beautiful stitching that outlined the characters of his name were enough to bring back the images of Cantha and its beauty. It was his one connection to his life before this nightmare. And now Kharim had the gall to torment him with it further.

"Where did you find it?" Sousuke asked.

"In the hold," Kharim answered, distracted.

"Where was it?" he pressed on.

"Underneath a pile of coins. Probably buried during a storm." He rolled up the map in front of him and stood up. "Well, come on. Let's get our breakfast. "

Sousuke watched him gather his effects with a blank expression. So he wasn't going to acknowledge what they had done the night before? Had Sousuke's reaction to the event put him off? For a plummeting moment, Sousuke worried that the man might go back to his indifference from the day before. Had all his effort really been for nothing?

His fears were put to rest when he looked up and saw that the wolfish smile had returned to Kharim's face as he peered down at the elementalist.

"What's wrong? Are yeh sad because I wasn't there to let you wake up in me arms? Well, I'm sorry, but I did have to plot today's course. I couldn't just sleep the day away like you, mouse."

Sousuke glared at him. It seemed that not everything had changed after all.

As soon as he first stepped into the kitchen, Uruged set him to cleaning the dishes. He was at the task for most of the morning, scrubbing and holding the pans and bowls up to Uruged for inspection. The chef's standards were usually so high that Sousuke had to go over the dish a second or third time before the cook was satisfied. He finished around noon when Kharim suddenly entered the kitchen. Uruged watched him suspiciously as he strode past the barrel of grog and put his arm possessively around Sousuke's waist.

"I'll be borrowing the lad for a moment, If yeh don't mind," he said with a wide-toothed grin.

Uruged glared at them and said in a low, dangerous voice, "Just don't keep him away for long this time. I expect him back here before lunch."

"Thanks, matey." Sousuke had a split second to hear Uruged say something to himself about Kharim being "pissed one day and slap-happy the next" before Kharim took him into the dining hall. The hall was deserted, but within the next half hour, the corsairs would flood it in time for their midday meal. Kharim stopped him some distance from the door. Had Kharim pulled him out of work just for a repeat performance of the night before? He couldn't be thinking of doing it in the dining hall, could he? But the look on the corsair's face said otherwise.

"Listen and listen up good, mouse. This is important," he said.

"All right, I'm all ears."

"I've been with the captain all morning and she hasn't said a word about last night."

Sousuke blinked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No lad, she's been trying to get information out of me all morning. Mostly about you, but there hasn't been anything about dinner."

"I thought she usually asked you about me," Sousuke said.

"Actually, we've never talked about you until now. Ain't it strange? I almost set myself up for mutiny and she hasn't said a word."

Sousuke nibbled at his lower lip and averted his eyes.

"She meant something by that move. But she wasn't trying to get us killed," Kharim siad.

"Yeah, you said that she was trying to test you," Sousuke replied, confused.

"Mouse, now she knows that you know about me. She kills every prisoner she takes, you know. It's a miracle she didn't kill you when Varsilles and Bejir brought you aboard, especially once she heard that you might know something about Ajinn's death. She would have killed you in days if I hadn't been the one to keep you."

"You're the reason she's letting me live?" Souske asked.

"It has nothing to do with me being the navigator. That's what I thought before, but it's only been now that I could confirm it," Kharim said. "Yer going to be her way of gettin' to me."

The corsair drew closer and lowered his voice, "I can almost guarantee she'll be watching you now, more than ever."

"What do I do if she speaks to me?"

"Act natural. Don't do anything more or less. Say nothing that'll make her think I'm plottin' to mutiny. "

"_Are_ you planning to mutiny?" Sousuke said, raising an eyebrow. Kharim smiled grimly.

"I couldn't if I tried. You forget how loyal these men are to her." He shook his head somberly. "No, I can't mutiny her now. I probably never will. But that doesn't mean we have to muck up our chances of staying here. I'm just tryin' to warn you, mouse. She'll try to trick you into saying something that will frame us both."

Sousuke nodded, trying to process everything that Kharim was telling him. It seemed impossible that the captain would do this much after wanting nothing to do with him for the past two months.

Kharim started to pull at his clothing, making him jump and start to panic. After all that lecturing about danger and distrust and the corsair was feeling lusty? How could he even want to take Sousuke in a place like this?

"What are you doing?" he demanded as Kharim reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up. He reached down and undid his belt. Sousuke pushed at his hands.

"Relax, I'm just making it look like we actually did something out here aside from talking," Kharim said with a sick grin. "Can't have him the chef thinking we're conspirin', right?"

"I see," Sousuke replied. He still felt immensely relieved, albeit a little ruffled, when Kharim pulled back to survey his work.

"That's better.. And don't worry, we'll have the actual ravishing tonight," he gave Sousuke a lascivious look that made his toes curl.

"Just need to add one more thing," Kharim said. He brought Sousuke closer and clamped

their lips together. It was a little rougher than usual. Kharim's rough whiskers teased his skin until he was sure his lips and cheeks would look red and raw. When they finished, Kharim looked down at him and said, "Perfect. Now remember, not a word."

And with that, he was shoved back inside the kitchens before the corsair. Uruged glared up at them, with a look that deepened as soon as he took in Sousuke's appearance.

"Thanks for lending him to me, mate. I'll just be refilling this," Kharim told him, holding up his jug of grog, "and I'll be on my way."

Sousuke hastily re-buckled his belt and took up a peeler to shed a potato of its skin, all the while sensing Kharim's presence and Uruged's ignoring them both like an oppressive force.

He heard Kharim say, "Thanks for your time, mate. Be good for him, mouse, but not too good."

Once the door closed, Sousuke relaxed his shoulders. He finished peeling the potato and set it down on the counter.

"All right boy, I have a new job for you," Uruged said, his voice more than a little strained from irritation. "Take a cloth from the pantry and clean off the tables in the dining hall. ALL of them, if you will."

Sousuke met his eyes and then stuttered as he realized what Uruged was thinking. He took the rags from the supply closet and hurried out of the room as he thought he might die from humiliation.

The rest of the day was reasonably uneventful. During the meals, Amankar watched him with the gaze of a hunting lynx. Sousuke went about his business as usual, despite the chills that leapt up and down his neck. Rumors flew back and forth, but he ignored it.

They were nearing Cantha, slowly but surely. After all the excitement, Sousuke had nearly forgotten the letters still wrapped up in his blankets. He had to convince Kharim to let him go on land.

Once they entered the room, Kharim locked the door behind them and shed his effects onto his desk. "It's safe to say we won't be needing these blankets anymore, wouldn't you agree, mouse?"

Kharim gathered the blankets at the foot of his bed into his arms. He experienced a long, dreadful moment as his heart leaped into his throat. As the man lifted the bundle off the floor, Sousuke's letter slid out between the folds and the thin parchment drifted down towards the floor, eventually coming to a rest between them.


End file.
